La Luz de la Amistad
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: una separación y una noticia, el amor cambia de direccion a veces... cuando se vuelvan a ver... ¿sentiran lo mismo?
1. Chapter 1

La Luz de la Amistad

Hola! Se me ocurrió una nueva historia y pues… me dio pereza esperar así que aquí les va y ojalá les guste.

* * *

Cap. 1: 

Acababa de amanecer, eran las 9:15 am, se levantó y arregló su cama, fue hacia el ventanal de su alcoba y salió a la terraza con la que se conectaba el ventanal, el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo azul, habían pocas nubes, bajo su mirada hacia la ciudad, todo era iluminado por el sol y veía a la gente ir y venir, un viento cálido y suave sopló acariciando el cabello de la joven, ella respira profundamente y cierra sus ojos y levanta su cabeza para sentir la suave brisa del viento y oír su cantar, cuando se había logrado concentrar y escuchaba el canto del viento que venía de lo lejos, su hermano la saca de su concentración…

-Buenos días hermanita¿cómo dormiste, pregunta su hermano acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días hermano, dormí bien, gracias ¿y tú, pregunta la joven alegremente.

-También bien, es un bonito día ¿no lo crees, dice su hermano ella cierra los ojos y respira el aire puro que viene y va…

-Un muy hermoso día, tengo la corazonada de que algo grande me espera hoy, el viento me lo ha confesado, dice la joven sonriente.

-A sí¿que te ha dicho, le pregunta su hermano intrigado.

-Me ha dicho que hoy va a ser un día muy especial para mi, que hay una sorpresa aguardando por mi, que hoy algo hermoso me pasará, dice la joven entrando de nuevo a la habitación seguida por su hermano, ella abre su armario y busca algo especial que ponerse, entre tanta ropa de ella y de su hermano, logra ver un vestido azul clarito que le había regalado su hermano de cumpleaños, es decir no hace mucho, ella lo coge y se dirige al baño, su hermano se tira a ver tv, sus padres estaban de viaje y el chico estaba a cargo de la casa, antes de que entrará al baño...

-Crees que a mi también me pase algo increíble, dice su hermano.

-Quizás ¿por que no, dice la chica y cierra la puerta.

Terminaron de desayunar, después de una charla amena sobre lo que iban a hacer hoy, tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron al centro comercial, el día de hoy lo iban a pasar por fuera de casa, hasta la noche regresarían, pensaban ir de compras y almorzar y cenar por fuera, hacía rato que no estaban lejos de casa por un largo tiempo, así que la pasaban pasar de lo mejor; llegaron al centro comercial, eran las 12:00 del medio día en punto, decidieron ir a almorzar, fueron a su restaurante favorito y se sentaron a comer, mientras almorzaban, 2 personas se acercaron a ellos…

-Tai? Kari¿son ustedes, pregunta la chica.

-Sora que sorpresa, dice Kari parandose a saludar mientras su hermano se paralizaba de los nervios.

-Hola Tai¿es que no me piensas saludar, dice Sora mirando dulcemente a Tai.

-Ho… ho… hola Sora, tartamudea Tai.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo estan¿yo? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, dice sarcásticamente un joven detrás de Sora.

-Hola Davis, lo siento, no te había visto, dice Kari.

-Si, eso note, pero no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa, dice Davis, él estaba enamorado de Kari, el problema era que ella nunca lo veía como algo más que un amigo y él por más obvio que fuera, Kari no lo notaba.

-Lo siento Davis, es que no te haces ver y Hola, dice Tai.

-Y… que están haciendo por aquí, pregunta Sora mirando a Tai que se sonroja.

-Vinimos a almorzar, hoy lo pensamos pasar todo el día fuera de casa, dice Kari al ver queso hermano estaba muy sonrojado y atontado viendo a Sora.

-Ya veo, así que la piensan pasar los dos solitos, dice Sora.

-Claro que si nos quieren acompañar… no nos molestaría, dice Kari mirando picaronamente a su hermano, pues ella sabía que a Tai le gustaba Sora y quería ayudarlo a conquistarla.

-Que rico, dice Davis sentándose al lado de Kari.

-Gracias por invitarnos a su día fuera de casa¿pero seguros que no incomodamos, dice Sora mirando a Tai que estaba rojito como un tomate y no la miraba.

-No! No te preocupes, no hay problema, dice Tai atreviéndose a hablar.

Los cuatro jóvenes almorzaron tranquila y alegremente, Tai y Davis hacía reír a las chicas y hablaban serenamente, acabaron de comer y las chicas querían ir de compras y los chicos quería ir a escuchar música en alguna tienda de CD'S, así que se dividieron y quedaron en encontrarse en la plazoleta principal del centro para irse juntos a sus casas, Kari y Sora se fueron a comprar ropa mientras Tai y Davis fueron a escuchar música; las chicas entraron al varias tiendas de ropa, pero se demoraron más en ESPRIT, no solo porque Sora no decidía que falda comprar, sino también por un acontecimiento que la cambio la vida a Kari, mientras Sora entraba a medirse cual de todas las faldas le quedaba mejor, Kari empezó a ver unas blusas para la falda que había comprado, mientras miraba en el espejo cual cuadraba más, a través de el, vio entrar a un joven igual de alto a su hermano, tenía el pelo rubio, liso y brillante y unos ojos azules como el mar que expresaban alegría y curiosidad, ella lo vio entrar y lo siguió con la mirada, su corazón palpitaba rapidamente y había empezado a temblar, jamás había visto un chico tan más bueno, la veía pasar ante sus ojos como un sueño, pero en un descuido lo perdió de vista y trato de volver a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, el joven cuando entró también la vio y se quedo mirándola como una diosa entre la gente, él la miraba fijamente y decidió acercarse a ella, mientras Kari lo buscaba él se acercaba más a ella…

-Me parece que esa blusa le queda muy hermosa, le dice el chico a Kari al oído, ella se paraliza del susto y se voltea a verlo, se quedan mirandose a los ojos.

-Gracias, espero que sea honesto, dice Kari sonrojada.

-Siempre digo la verdad, le respondió el joven, en esas estaban pasando Tai y Davis que al ver a Kari con ese joven se entró rapidamente a la tienda, mientras Tai lo intentaba detener.

-Es usted muy gentil, dice Kari mirando aun a los ojos del joven que le sonreía.

-Gracias, pero es que ante alguien tan preciosa como tú, quien no sería gentil y amable, dice el joven y…

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarle a Kari, dice Davis furioso interponiendose entre el joven y Kari.

-Davis que haces aquí, dice Kari apenada con el joven por el comportamiento tan agresivo de su amigo.

-Quien es él? Tu novio, le pregunta el joven a Kari.

-No, es un amigo mío, no entiendo su actitud, dice Kari.

-Alejate de ella Don nadie, dice Davis a punto de pegarle al chico

-Davis ya basta, no tienes derecho a hablarle así a él, dice Kari enojada.

-Lo mejor es que me valla, no te quiero meter en problemas, dice el chico.

-Lamento todo esto, dice Kari.

-No importa, nos veremos en otra ocasión, dice el joven y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kari y se va, mientras Davis estaba que se moría de los celos.

-Por qué hiciste eso, dice Kari enojado con Davis.

-Davis vamonos que esto no se va a poner bueno, dice Tai

-No lo viste? Estaba tratando de echarte los perros, dice Davis.

-Él solo intentaba ser amable conmigo¿Quién te crees que eres, dice Kari y se aleja de Davis.

-Vamonos Davis, esto es vergonzoso, dice Tai arrastrando a Davis hasta la puerta y yéndose de ahí.

-Quién será ese chico, era tan guapo, solo puedo recordar sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio y liso, era tan lindo¿Quién podrá ser, pensaba Kari, en esas Sora salió del vestidor con la elección de su falda.

-Me llevaré…(las mira todas otra vez) ¡esta! dice Sora triunfalmente.

-Vamos que todavía hay mucho por recorrer, dice Kari.

Después de ese encuentro con aquel chico, Kari no deja de pensar en él, toda la tarde estuvo como en las nubes, era tan obvio que Sora le preguntó que le pasaba, aunque intentaba disimular que no le pasaba nada, no podía, al fin termino contándole la historia a su amiga, quien se emocionó al oírla.

-Te escucho y no lo creo, te enamoraste a primera vista, dice Sora

-Como se te ocurre, era muy bonito y tierno, pero no me he enamorado de él, ni siquiera lo conozco, dice Kari.

-Mírate a un espejo, tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojitos te brillan cuando hablas de él y todo el día, después de eso te las has pasado en las nubes ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para comprobarlo, dice Sora.

-Quizás tienes razón, dice Kari.

-Quizás no, claro quetengo la razón, dice Sora.

-Tal vez, quizás seamos 2 almas gemelas, me sentí tan bien y tan feliz mirándolo a los ojos que expresaban dulzura y ternura, era como sí estuviéramos conectados, dice Kari.

-Definitivamente estás enamorada, dice Sora.

-Tal vez, quizás nos volvamos a ver, tengo la corazonada que lo volveré a ver pronto, mañana, pasado mañana, se que pronto volveré a ver esos ojos azules como el mar y su pelo rubio, liso y brillante como el oro, dice Kari y se le escapa un suspiro.

-Lo sabía! Estas enamorada, estas enamorada, todas esas palabras tan lindas te salen del corazón y se pueden expresar en una sola palabra: amor, dice Sora.

-Si esto que estoy sintiendo es amor, pues me gustaría sentirlo todos los días, dice Kari.

* * *

Bueno que les parece? espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, me base un poco en una canción para hacer este primer cap., ojalá haya quedado chevere. 


	2. Chapter 2

La Luz de la Amistad

Mientras Kari y Sora hablaban tranquilamente del encuentro con aquel joven, Tai estaba histérico con Davis por lo que había hecho, todo el escándalo que le había formado a su hermana siendo solo amigos…

-Quién te crees, eh? Sabes lo que has hecho? Tienes la menor idea en el problema que me metiste con mi hermana? Como se nota que solo piensas en ti mismo, dice Tai furioso.

-Tú eres su hermano, tú debiste haber sido el que la protegiera, deberías agradecerme por hacerte un favor, dice Davis en defensa.

-Darte las gracias, gracias de que, si solo la hiciste quedar en ridículo, Davis tu no eres nadie para estar viendo quien se mete con mi hermana o no, ese es mi trabajo, dice Tai.

-Pues no veo que hagas algo por ella, dice Davis.

-El que yo no le este haciendo escandalitos públicos, no significa que no la cuide, además, ya es hora de que ella conozca nuevos amigos por su cuenta, no porque sean familiares de mis amigos o mis amigos, ella ya está grandecita para saber lo que hace, dice Tai furibundo.

-Tai, es un completo extraño con el que estaba, dice Davis.

-Ni tanto, mira con quien estaba mi hermanita, dice Tai atónito al ver en un afiche el joven con el que habían visto a Kari.

-Kari estaba hablando con un cantante, dice Davis sorprendido al ver el afiche.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Kari y a ese chico, dice Tai.

-A Kari, esta bien¿pero a ese man, ni loco, dice Davis.

-Claro que lo harás, dice Tai y se van a buscar a Kari.

Entre tanto, Kari y Sora habían terminado de hablar y se estaban tomando un granizado, de repente suena un celular, Sora contesta, algo urgente había pasado, se despidió de Kari y se fue, dejando a Kari sola, sentada tomándose un granizado en la plazoleta del restaurante donde se encontraban, mientras Kari miraba el lugar buscando a aquel joven misterioso y acabándose su granizado, alguien se sienta a su lado…

-Pensé que no la volvería ver.

-(se sobresalta) Eres tú, me asustaste, dice Kari mirando al joven.

-Siento haberte metido en problemas con tu novio, dice él.

-Él no es mi novio, es un amigo, solo eso, pero es un poco sobre protector conmigo, dice Kari, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que le reflejaban el mar ten hermoso y tranquilo.

-Desde aquel momento en que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti y aunque solo fue por un instante caí rendido a tus pies, dice el joven y Kari se sonroja.

-Que educado es usted, pero no tiene que mentir conmigo, estoy segura de que eso se lo dice a todas, dice Kari.

-Se equivoca mi bella dama, casi no salgo y las pocas veces que lo hago, no he visto alguien tan preciosa como tú, dice él.

-Ya veo y… ¿por qué casi no sales, pregunta Kari.

-Es una historia muy complicada, dice el chico.

-Estoy segura que yo te he visto en alguna otra parte, dice Kari mirando detalladamente al joven.

-Claro que si, en ESPRIT, dice el joven y los dos se ríen.

-Pues si, yo se, pero estoy segura que ya te había visto antes, dice Kari.

-Creo que si, en muchas partes debes haber oído de mi, dice el joven.

-Cuál es tu nombre, dice ella.

-Dime tú primero el tuyo, dice el chico.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kari y ¿tu?.

-Mi nombre es…, comienza el joven, pero en ese momento entran Tai y Davis al lugar, apenas divisan donde está Kari y se dirigen hacia allí, cuando llegan…

-Tú otra vez? Acaso no te quedo claro en la tienda de ropa que te alejaras de Kari, dice Davis agresivamente.

-Davis! Ya te lo dije, tú no eres quien para mandarme, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya, discúlpame, me tengo que ir, dice Kari poniéndose de pie.

-No, espera ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar, dice el joven.

-(le sonríe) Solo deja que te guíe tu corazón, si es del destino volvernos a ver, escucha a tu corazón y verás que me encontrarás, dice Kari, lo abraza y se va junto con Tai y Davis.

-No lo puedo creer, jamás había visto alguien como ella y no se como acercarme a ti y preguntarte si quieres salir, empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar, niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar todo el tiempo pensando en ti desde que te vi¡Ay Kari! Donde te puedo encontrar, tu eres la niña de mis sueños, eres dueña de mi alma eres toda mi felicidad, dice el joven y sale del lugar, - quiero descubrir como eres tú y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul, con el tiempo tú sabrás que nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad, quiero tenerte junto a mi, déjame demostrarte que yo te puedo hacer feliz solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar y ya me quiero mirar en esos ojos que me cautivaron, solo dame una señal, piensa él mientras llega a su casa, abre la puerta y se tira en el sofá, coge su guitarra y se pone a componer una canción.

En esas, Kari iba furiosa de camino a casa con Davis y con Tai…

-Que les hice yo para que no me dejen crecer? Díganme que les hice, no entiendo porque me hacen esto a mí, dice Kari.

-A no, a mi no me metas en esto, yo intenté detenerlo, Davis es el responsable de todo no yo, dice Tai.

-Claro écheme el agua sucia a mí, dice Davis.

-No tenías porque meterte en mi vida, no tenías porque tratarlo así, tú no lo conoces, dice Kari.

-Y tú sí, dice Davis.

-Pues no mucho, pero si tú no te entrometieras a cada rato, estoy segura de que él y yo seríamos buenos amigos, dice Kari furiosa.

-Es mi culpa que no se conocieran bien? Pero al menos te dijo su nombre o no, dice Davis.

-Bueno pues… la verdad es que no, pero si tú no hubieras llegado a tratarlo mal, en estos momentos lo sabría, dice Kari.

-Pues yo te lo puedo decir, su nombre es Matt Ishida, un cantante de rock, él solo estaba hablando contigo porque se cree que es lo mejor y ya quería envolverte, lo que no sabía era que tú me tenías a mí para protegerte, dice Davis.

-Eso es imposible, no saldría solo y menos hablaría con un desconocido para él por su seguridad, dice Kari.

-Eso es cierto hermanita, míralo tú misma, dice Tai y le muestra a Kari el afiche que habían visto ellos.

-Pero eso no significa que él sea mala persona como lo piensa Davis, dice Kari.

-Es cierto, puede que él sea buena gente, pero es famoso, seguro pensó que te dejarías engañar y sería un amor pasajero para él, dice Tai.

-Están equivocados con él, puede ser famoso y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero él es un chico honesto y caballeroso, tú siempre me lo has dicho hermano nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada y eso es justamente lo que están haciendo ustedes 2, lo están juzgando sin conocerlo, dice Kari defendiendo lo que pensaba.

-Vamos Kari, abre los ojos, él solo quería jugar contigo y no más, dice Davis.

-No, no es cierto, si tú no te estuvieras metiendo en donde no te llaman, les demostraría lo contrario, dice Kari.

-Kari deja de ser tan inocente y mira la realidad, dice Davis.

-Cállate, tú no eres nadie para mandarme, por tu culpa no pude tener un amigo, tú no sabes nada Davis, esto es tú culpa, dice Kari.

-Perdón por tratar de protegerte, para tu tranquilidad no me meteré más en tus cosas, me desaparezco de tu vida, dice Davis.

-Haz lo que quieras Davis, por tú culpa perdí un amigo, dice Kari y se va corriendo.

-Kari espera, dice Tai, - mira lo que causaste por tu celos tontos, ahora mi hermana no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

-No pues, ahora yo soy el culpable de todo, dice Davis.

-Ya cállate Davis, dice Tai y se va.

-Eso déjenme solo, dice Davis y se marcha para su casa.

Kari seguía corriendo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su hermano y Davis se detuvo, cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, simplemente no lo podía creer, además aquel joven, no parecía tener las intenciones que le planteaban su hermano y Davis, se puso de pie y entro a una café, se sentó cerca de la ventana y pidió un capuchino, la noche estaba fría y ella se sentía deprimida, mientras miraba por la ventana, escucho tocar la banda del lugar, la canción que cantaba la banda era muy bonita; la canción se acabo y todos aplaudieron, cuando ella volteó a ver a los integrantes de la banda, se encontró con esos ojos azules que la miraban desde la tarima con alegría, se encontró con esos ojos azules que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que los había visto.


	3. Chapter 3

La Luz de la Amistad

Kari no lo podía creer, mientras veía como él se iba acercando, en su mente recordaba las palabras de Davis…

- Él solo estaba hablando contigo porque se cree que es lo mejor y ya quería envolverte, lo que no sabía era que tú me tenías a mí para protegerte, vamos Kari abre los ojos, él solo quería jugar contigo y nada más, deja de ser tan inocente y mira la realidad, le retumbaban en la cabeza a Kari lo que había dicho Davis, pronto él llego sonriente y se sentó al frente de ella.

Lo único que ella quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo, no sabía como actuar frente a él, no quería verlo, eso era seguro, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo fingir, algo muy difícil para ella…

- Hola, que alegría volverte haber, dice él.

- Hola, dice Kari, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y decepción.

- Como estas? Como te fue con tus amigos, dice Matt.

- Estoy bien, muy bien u me fue muy bien con ellos, gracias por preguntar, dice Kari y toma un poco de su capuchino.

-Segura que estas bien? Pareces nerviosa, dice Matt.

- Claro que estoy bien, igual a ti que te podría importar como estoy, (se sobresalta) lo siento, no quise decir eso, dice Kari, las palabras se le escapan, ella trataba de evitar la mirada de Matt, tenía miedo de lo que él le podía decir.

- Algo paso con ellos ¿cierto? Estas actuando raro, dice Matt.

- Estoy bien¡ya no sigas con eso! No más, dice Kari alzando la voz, ella reacciona y baja la cabeza.

- Dime que te pasa quizás te puedo ayudar, dice Matt.

- No, no me puedes ayudar, o… ¿sabes que si? Si me puedes ayudar, dice Kari.

Dime, dice Matt.

- Por qué no me dijiste quien eras desde un principio, dice Kari y mira a los ojos a Matt.

- Fuiste la primera persona a la que me pude acercar sin que me reconociera, dice Matt.

- Y por eso me tenías que esconder la verdad? Pensé que había encontrado un amigo, pero me encontré con alguien falso, dice Kari y se ríen.

- Eso no es cierto, yo nunca quise esconderte quien era, te iba a decir mi nombre antes de que nos interrumpieran, dice Matt.

- Que cosas y no se te ocurrió decírmelo apenas nos vimos en ESPRIT, dice Kari.

- Escucha, se que eso te lo debí haber dicho desde el principio, pero no es fácil encontrar amigos siendo famoso, no sabes si están contigo por interés o por amistad, no quise asustarte, dice Matt.

- Asustarme? Asustarme de que, de que eres famoso, para mi lo primordial en todo es que las personas sean sinceras, no tenías porque ocultar quien eres, dice Kari

- Bien, ya se por que estas así de prevenida, dice Matt.

- Si? No creo que lo sepas, dice Kari.

- Claro que si, ya puedo imaginar lo que te dijeron tus amigos de mi y te puedo decir que no es verdad, la gente me juzga por ser famoso, cree que si estoy con alguien que no es famoso entonces es solo algo pasajero, pero no es así, nadie me conoce lo suficiente como para afirmar eso, es por eso que te pido que me juzgues, dame la oportunidad de ser amigos, de que veas que no soy como ellos dicen, como tus amigos dicen, dice Matt.

- Siento haberte juzgado ¿pero como puedo creerte si no fuiste honesto conmigo? Me ocultaste quien eras, no se si pueda creer en ti, dice Kari.

- Dame una oportunidad, solo una te prometo que no te defraudaré, dame la oportunidad de conocerte, dice Matt.

- No se, creo que tengo que pensarlo, lo mejor es que me vaya, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, dice Kari poniéndose de pie, de pronto Matt la toma de la mano y le impide que camine.

- Volvamos a empezar, hagamos de cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer, pero no te vayas, al menos aun no, por favor, no quiero perder a alguien como tú, eres alguien especial, eres alguien diferente, no quiero perder una buena amiga, dice Matt bajando la cabeza, Kari se vuelve a sentar, respira y toma un poco de su capuchino, luego de eso suspira y…

- Esta bien, hagamos de cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer, haré de cuenta que no ha pasado nada anteriormente, pero se honesto conmigo, es lo único que te pido, dice Kari y levanta el rostro del chico, él le sonríe y se quedan mirando.

- Buenas noches ¿puedo sentarme aquí con usted? Si no es molestia, dice Matt.

- Buenas noches, por supuesto que no es molestia, tome asiento por favor, dice Kari.

- Mucho gusto, soy Matt, Matt Ishida ¿y usted? Cual es su nombre, dice Matt.

- Soy Kari, KariYagami, el gusto es mío, contesta ella.

- Y que hace una joven tan linda como usted por aquí, dice Matt.

- Vine a tomarme algo caliente para esta noche tan fría, dice Kari.

- Ya veo, pero por que tan sola, dice Matt.

- Así es mejor, estando sola puedo pensar con claridad, puedo ser yo misma, dice Kari.

- Es por eso, dice Matt.

- Si, es por eso¿cuántos años tienes? Claro, si se pude saber, dice Kari.

- 23 y tú, cuántos años tienes, dice Matt.

- 19 años, dice Kari.

- Y que haces, dice Matt.

- Estudio, salgo con mi hermano y mis amigos, dice Kari.

- Y que te gusta hacer, dice Matt.

- Me gusta leer, ver televisión, hablar por teléfono, escuchar música, de todo un poco, me encanta salir a caminar y salir de paseo o ir de viaje, pero no hablemos más de mi, ahora hablemos de ti¿Qué haces¿Qué que te gusta hacer? Soy toda oídos, dice Kari.

- Soy cantante, me gusta hablar con mis amigos, salir a caminar, ir a cine, escuchar música y componer canciones, dice Matt.

- Compones canciones? Yo quiero oír una, dice Kari.

- Mientras Matt le cantaba una de sus composiciones, Davis pasaba por el lugar, al verlos, se puso muy celoso, no sabía que hacer para interrumpirlos, así que…

- Oigan! Ustedes! Las que están allá! Ese que está ahí sentado con esa hermosa jovencita no es Matt Ishida? Digo, dice Davis a un grupo de chicas que pasaba por ahí, ellas al escuchar eso, fueron a donde estaba Davis a comprobar que eso fuera cierto y cuando vieron a Matt se pusieron muy emocionadas.

- Yo de ustedes iba y le pedía un autógrafo, dice Davis y se va, ellas se fueron al café donde estaban Kari y Matt hablando tranquilamente…

- Es hermosa, dice Kari después de escuchar la canción de Matt.

- La hice hoy, después de que te conocí, dice Matt y los dos se sonrojan.

- Eres un gran cantante, dice Kari.

-Kari ¿te puedo preguntar algo? claro si puedo, dice Matt.

- Por supuesto que si, dice Kari sonriéndole a Matt.

- Cual es tú…, pero antes de que terminara la pregunta un grupo de chicas se le vino encima pidiéndole su autógrafo.

- Lo mejor es que me vaya, creo que estás un "poco" ocupado, no te quito más tu tiempo, adiós, dice Kari y le da un beso en la mejilla a Matt, quien la ve salir e irse sin poder hacer nada, por culpa de sus admiradoras.

- No! Espera…por… favor, ya es tarde, ya se fue, tranquilas señoritas una por una, dice Matt firmando autógrafos.

Kari estaba camino a su casa cuando se encuentra con…

- Kari¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola? Pensé que estabas en casa.

- Hola Davis, no te preocupes, solo caminaba, solo tomaba aire puro y eso es mejor hacerlo sola, dice Kari.

- Vas para la casa? Si quieres te acompaño, dice Davis.

- Si, ya voy para allá y claro que puedes acompañar, somos amigos, dice Kari.

- Pues si, yo se que somos amigos, pero con lo que pasó estas tarde pues pensé que no querías saber nada de mi, dice Davis.

-Solo intentabas protegerme, eres un gran amigo Davis, gracias por protegerme, pero no puedes juzgar a una persona por ser famosa o que sea pobre, lo único que vale es los valores que tiene esa persona, pero no te preocupes, ya me pasó el mal genio, dice Kari.

- Esta haciendo frío, lo mejor es llegar rápido a la casa, no sea que nos enfermemos, dice Davis y se ponen en camino.

Allí sentado, firmando autógrafos, Matt estuvo un buen rato, cuando por fin se desocupo se fue al parque y se sentó a ver la luna.

- Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón, solo una mirada y todo cambio de color, fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió, tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego, solo espero que llegue el momento de verte otra vez, dice Matt en voz baja mirando el cielo, no se podía sacar de la mente esa hermosa chica que había conocido, lo que estaba sintiendo le hacia ver todo de una manera distinta, ya todo tenía sentido para él, el problema era conocerla más afondo sin saber donde vivía, - solo una mirada y me llenaste de ilusión, la soledad se ha ido y no queda más dolor, fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió, tú llegaste a mi vida y la llenaste de color, eres tú mi amor primero, eres tú como yo soñé, has llenado de mil emociones mi alma y mi ser y soy feliz porque te encontré, tengo que anotar lo que dije, puede servir para una canción, ella me inspira, pero no se donde vive, no se casi nada sobre ella, diciendo esto, Matt se pone de pie y va camino a su casa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, Davis hizo reír a Kari, cuando llegaron, Kari invito a seguir a Davis, se sentaron en la sala a conversar, de pronto Kari se pone de pie y va hacia el cuarto de su hermano y nota que la luz está prendida y escucha voces, lentamente abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hermano y sus amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

La Luz de la Amistad

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, Davis hizo reír a Kari, cuando llegaron, Kari invito a seguir a Davis, se sentaron en la sala a conversar, de pronto Kari se pone de pie y va hacia el cuarto de su hermano y nota que la luz está prendida y escucha voces, lentamente abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hermano y sus amigos…

-Ah! Kari ya llegaste, no te oí entrar, dice Tai poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

-Pues con toda la bulla que están haciendo no creo que oigas que estaba hablando con alguien, dice Kari.

-Trajiste a Matt¿Donde se conocieron? Ven siéntate, dice Mimi.

-Veo que no tardaste ni un segundo en contarle a todos sobre mi nuevo amigo, dice Kari.

-Oye! Ellos me sacaron la información, dice Tai y cruza los brazos.

-Si claro, como no, dice Kari incrédula.

-Pero siéntate y cuéntamelo todo, dice Mimi.

-Jamás pensé que él era Matt Ishida, dice Sora.

-Tú también estabas allí? Y no me dijiste nada, dice Mimi.

-Eje… se me olvido, dice Sora riendo nerviosamente.

-Pero tú si me lo vas a contar todo y con detalles, dice Mimi mirando a Kari.

-Yo? (ríe nerviosa) ¡Davis! Aquí esta mi hermano y unos amigos, grita Kari tratando de escabullirse de lo que le estaba pidiendo Mimi.

-Hola chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí, dice Davis entrando al momentito.

-Hola Davis, saluda Ken.

-Hola Davis, dice Codi poniéndose de pie para saludar a su amigo.

-Él único educado, hola Davis, dice Mimi.

-Hola de nuevo Davis, dice Sora.

-Hola viejo, dice Tai.

-Y… ¿que hacen todos aquí? Digo, si se puede saber, dice Davis.

-Eso es cierto ¿para que nos llamaste Tai? Dinos, dice Sora.

-Bueno, el motivo era que me ayudaran a buscar a mi hermana, pero ya que ella apareció, pues los invito a una noche de películas, dice Tai.

-En serio¡yupi! Vamos a ver películas, dice Mimi emocionada.

-Pero que películas vamos a ver, pregunta Sora.

-De terror! Unas bien miedosas, dicen a coro Ken, Davis y Tai.

-Me parece bien, dice Codi.

-Me gustan las de terror, dice Kari sonriendo.

-Esta decidido, serán de terror, dice Tai y va a la cocina.

-Que vas a hacer Tai? No es común que estes en la cocina, dice Sora.

-Tiene hambre, dice Ken y todos se ríen.

-Ja ja ja, muy chistosito Ken, pues fíjate que no, viene a hacer las palomitas para ver las pelis, dice Tai.

-Déjame ayudarte, dice Sora entrando a la cocina.

-No tranquila, yo puedo, dice Tai sonrojado.

-Yo sé que tu puedes, pero quiero ayudarte, dice Sora, después de tanto insistir Tai acepto que Sora lo ayudara, mientras todos tiraban unas colchonetas en la sala por si alguno se quedaba dormido y para estar más cómodos.

A todas estas, Matt iba camino a su departamento, antes de llegar, se desvió y fue al parque que quedaba cerca de allí, cuando llego al centro del parque, donde quedaba la fuente central, Matt se sienta en las bancas que hay por ahí y tira piedrecillas a la fuente.

-Ni siquiera le pregunte donde vivía, piensa él mientras seguía tirando piedras, - la acabo de conocer y ya se quedo en mi corazón ¿Qué tendrá esa chica para ser tan especial? Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora.

Después de un rato, se fue para su casa, hizo algo de comer que se le quemó un poco y luego cogió su harmónica y se puso a tocar un rato.

Todos se tiraron en las colchonetas a ver las películas, Tai se sentó cerca de Sora lo cual no le incomodaba nada a ella y aunque Davis intentó sentarse al lado de Kari, Mimi le gano y de mala gana se sentó en la otra esquina, Kari no se podía concentrar en la película, por más que lo intentaba lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo que había sucedido ese día y no lograba olvidar esos ojos azules que la habían mirado de una manera muy rara, sin que se conocieran, él la había mirado calida y tiernamente.

-Es un buen principio para una buena amistad, eso es lo único que podemos ser, amigos, nada más, piensa Kari y se entristece un poco, aunque sabía el gran abismo que los separaba, no pudo evitar sentir algo por Matt, algo más allá de una amistad, pero ella sabía que tenía que matar ese sentimiento para no sufrir, para no enredarse y hacerse daño.

Kari estaba un poco aburrida con el plan de películas, así que salió a la azotea un rato, ella miraba la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarlo, cosa que era imposible pues no se podían distinguir muy bien el rostro de las personas que pasaban por ahí…

-Es un hermosa noche ¿no lo crees?

-Me asustaste Sora, no sabía que estabas ahí, dice Kari mirando el cielo, por la voz había reconocido a Sora, igual le daba pereza mirar si era cierto o no, así que prefería que le confirmaran si sí o si no.

-Parece que estás pensando en él, dice Sora acercándose al barandal.

-Si… digo claro que no, solo somos amigos, dice Kari nerviosa.

-Se te nota en la mirada que Matt para ti no es solo un amigo, dice Sora sonriente.

-Es imposible, él y yo solo podemos ser amigos y sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que podríamos ser algo más, dice Kari suspirando.

-Es lógico, así somos las chicas, nos enamoramos de lo imposible, dice Sora.

-Sé que si se lo contará a mi hermano o a Davis o a Ken, dirían que solo es por la fama y lo que tiene, pero no es cierto, estuve hablando con él un buen rato y es muy buena persona, lo que yo siento por él, no surgió porque el fuera famoso, sino por los sentimientos que tiene y su actitud, dice Kari.

-Quien te asegura que es verdad lo que te dijo, dice Sora.

-Se que no mentía, lo vi en sus ojos, hablaba con la verdad, dice Kari.

-Pero es mejor que ese sentimiento que tienes lo canalices para que sea solo un amor platónico y no pase de ahí, dice Sora.

-No se si pueda dejarlo solo en eso, en una amor platónico, lo que siento es algo muy raro, dice Kari.

-Dejame adivinar, mariposas en el estomago, te parece mágico el momento que estás con él, te mueres por abrazarlo, pero sabes que no puedes y sientes que no puedes respirar cuando se va, dice Sora mirando a Kari.

-Si, eso es lo que me pasa ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso tú sientes eso por alguien?

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso, por que me pasa eso con alguien, todo eso que te estoy diciendo solo son…mmm… como decirlo, son como síntomas que significan solo una cosa, dice Sora.

-No quisiera saber lo que significan, dice Kari.

-Yo creo que ya lo sabes, dice Sora.

-Me temía que dijeras eso, dice Kari.

-Lo único que puede significar eso es amor o que tienes una enfermedad no descubierta, dice Sora y se ríen por el comentario.

-¿Tú en verdad crees que eso es estar enamorado¿tú en verdad crees que eso significa amor? Es que eso no puede ser, dice Kari un poco asustada.

-Es confuso al principio, pero al final llegas a la conclusión que te acabo de dar, yo lo se, yo lo vivo Kari, pero no quiero dañar una bonita amistad y por eso lo dejo así, porque al no saber si esa persona me corresponde, prefiero que seamos amigos, dice Sora.

-Puedo saber quién es ese personaje del que te enamoraste? O no, dice Kari curiosamente.

-Bueno pues es…


	5. Chapter 5

La Luz de la Amistad

- Bueno pues es…

- Es…

- Hola chicas lamento interrumpir ¿no interrumpo nada importante?

- Claro que…

- Por supuesto que no Tai, dinos que sucede.

- Es que me gustaría hablar con Kari, dice Tai.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahora Kari.

- No… Sora espera, dice Kari pero Sora ya se había ido.

- ES una bonita noche, dice Tai recostándose en la baranda de la terracita.

- Lo se, es una noche especial, dice Kari recordando a Matt.

- Ni que lo digas, hoy fue un día espectacular, dice Tai y Kari lo mira asombrada.

- Tú por que lo dices? Que paso hoy, dice Kari.

- Nada fuera de lo común, bueno casi nada fuera de lo común, dice Tai mirando el cielo.

- (se ríe) Supongo que querías hablar conmigo de algo especial, dice Kari.

- Así es, quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde, no debí juzgar a tu nuevo amigo, si tú crees en él, yo también lo haré, dice Tai.

- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido hermano, para decir algo de una persona debes conocerla, dice Kari.

- Supongo que tú la conoces mejor que yo y por eso confías en él, dice Tai.

- Así es, Matt es una persona muy tierna y amable, cuando miro sus ojos, estos expresan cariño y amistad, él es un buen chico, no entiendo por que decían eso de él, dice Kari.

- Oh Oh, no me gusta como estás hablando de él, Kari no te habrás enamorado de Matt, recuerda que él es un cantante, él es inalcanzable para ti, dice Tai mirando preocupado a su hermana que se había sonrojado hablando de Matt.

- Eso lo se muy bien, pero es mi amigo y eso lo que yo veo en él, dice Kari disimulando sus sentimientos.

- Bueno, entonces te creo, siento no haberte escuchado en ese momento, me deje llevar por lo que me había dicho Davis, dice Tai.

- Y que te dijo él? No me dejes con la duda, dice Kari.

- Bueno, en si que Matt solo te quería utilizar, dice Tai, - y yo como tú hermano pues me preocupe.

- Lo mejor será dejar el tema ahí, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde, dice Kari, pero antes de que Tai entrará, - hermano ¿me regalarías el afiche que me mostraste en ese momento?

- Claro que si, mañana te lo entrego, dice Tai y entra.

- Algo debe decir ese afiche sobre Matt, alguna información, piensa Kari y entra cerrando la puerta de la terraza.

Pronto amanece, todos despiertan contentos por el plan de esa noche, cada uno se despide y se van para su casa, el día pasa lento, por más que Kari miraba el afiche no encontraba nada que le ayudara a encontrar a Matt, Tai no se encontraba en casa, había salido junto con Sora, la habían invitado, pero ella no tenía animo para salir, de un momento a otro tiro el afiche si se recostó en su cama…

- Por tonta no le pregunte donde encontrarlo ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos si nosé donde vive? Supongo que debe vivir en una súper mansión, piensa Kari, - y… ¿si lo busco en el café de ayer? Quizás este hoy allí.

De inmediato se puso su cogió su abrigo y salió directo al café donde se habían encontrado la otra noche; pronto llego al lugar, entro y se sentó en el mismo lugar de la noche pasada, nada, miro su reloj, las 5 y media de la tarde, se entristeció un poco, no estaba allí, al parecer había perdido la oportunidad de volver a verlo al no preguntarle donde vivía, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tuvo la sensación de que la llamaban y volteo a mirar, esperando que fuera él, pero no, fue solo su imaginación, volvió a sentarse y pidió un granizado, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse. Termino su granizado, lo había tomado lo más lento posible, 6 y media en punto, ninguna señal de Matt, se resigno, pago su granizado y miro el lugar donde había visto tocar a Matt ayer a la misma hora, vació, cada vez se desocupaba más el lugar.

- Admítelo Hikari, no va a venir, perdiste tu tiempo buscándolo, fue una amistad de un día, además él tampoco me pregunto donde encontrarme, no veo por que yo si tenga que buscarlo, piensa Kari y se dirige a la puerta, bajo la mirada, no quería que nadie la viera, salió del lugar y caminó hacia el parque, - no se por que me preocupo por encontrarlo (suspira y duda un momento, vuelve a mirar el lugar, ninguna señal de él) miento, si lo busco es porque quiero verlo otra vez, quiero perderme de nuevo en sus ojos, lo busco porque me enamore de él, suspira de nuevo y levanta su mirada a el cielo.

El viento soplaba fuerte, ella no quería regresar a casa, quería estar sola y pensar en sus sentimientos, pronto llego al centro del parque, enamorados sentados por todas partes, ella se acerco a la fuente que adornaba el parque, desde pequeña su hermano le había dicho que esa era la fuente de los deseos, cuando ella salía con su hermano siempre pedía un deseo, saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una moneda, cerro fuertemente los ojos y tiro la moneda, sabía que era tonto lo que hacia, pero en muchas ocasiones se le habían cumplido los deseos.

- No sabía que estabas por acá? Me alegro de volverte a ver, dice una voz detrás de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

La Luz de la Amistad

El viento soplaba fuerte, ella no quería regresar a casa, quería estar sola y pensar en sus sentimientos, pronto llego al centro del parque, enamorados sentados por todas partes, ella se acerco a la fuente que adornaba el parque, desde pequeña su hermano le había dicho que esa era la fuente de los deseos, cuando ella salía con su hermano siempre pedía un deseo, saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una moneda, cerro fuertemente los ojos y tiro la moneda, sabía que era tonto lo que hacia, pero en muchas ocasiones se le habían cumplido los deseos.

- No sabía que estabas por acá? Me alegro de volverte a ver.

Ella lentamente se voltea ver quien estaba detrás de ella y se encuentra con…

- Hola, saludo ella.

- No pensé que te encontraría por aquí, dijo Matt.

- La verdad pensé que querías mi amistad, respondió ella.

- Claro que si, muy pocas personas son como tú.

- Me halagas Matt, dice Kari sonrojándose un poco.

Es en serio, eres muy especial Kari, eres dulce y tierna, dice Matt.

- No sigas o si no me voy a morir de la pena, dice Kari.

- Como quieras ¿ya comiste algo? Yo invito, dice Matt.

- Esta bien,tengo hambre, dice Kari y se van caminando hasta un restaurante que había por ahí.

- Espero que no me reconozca alguien, no quisiera que nos interrumpieran como la vez pasada, por culpa de eso no pude preguntarte tu teléfono, dice Matt.

En fin, eso no importa, lo que pasó en el pasado se quedo, dice Kari sonriéndole a Matt; entre risas y comentarios, se paso el rato, comieron y Kari le dio su número de teléfono a Matt, los dos se acompañaron por el parque, en el punto en el cual cada uno tomaba su camino, los dos se despidieron con un poco de tristeza, no querían separarse, pero tocaba, cada uno se fue a su casa y pensando en el día que acababa de pasar se quedaron dormidos.

Y así se pasaron varios meses, Kari y Matt salían casi todos los días, él la invitaba a los lugares donde iba a tocar y ella le encantaba el plan, cada vez que conocía mejor a Matt se enamoraba más de él, pero ella sabía que eso no podía ser, en muchas ocasiones las fans interrumpían los momentos más tiernos que pasaban entre ellos dos, por su parte Matt cada día se enamoraba más de Kari, pero le daba miedo de que ella lo rechazara, Davis se moría de los celos al saber de las salidas de ellos, así que se dedico a seguir a Kari y a verlos en sus citas; en cuanto a Tai y a Sora, bueno… Tai y Matt se hicieron muy buenos amigos y empezó a invitar a salir a Sora y con el pasar de los meses se le declaro y ahora son novios; Davis estaba un poco desesperado por la amistad entre Matt y Kari, le preocupaba que Matt le quitará su chica, así que decidió actuar, una tarde todos estaban reunidos en casa de Tai, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Yolei, Davis, Kari y Matt estaban invitados, así que Davis...

- Kari, necesito hablar contigo, dice Davis interrumpiendo la conversación entre Kari, Mimi y Matt.

- ¿Es muy urgente?

- Si, contesto Davis.

- Esta bien, vamos, dijo Kari y salieron al corredor de afuera del apartamento de Tai.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Que es lo que quieres decirme Davis, dijo Kari sonriéndole.

- Somos amigos de la infancia, tú eres una amiga muy especial muy especial para mí, eres muy especial conmigo y con todos, dijo Davis, estaba muy nervioso y le temblaban las manos.

- Gracias por pensar eso de mí, dijo Kari.

- No solo eso eres muy buena y bondadosa, muy hermosa también (Kari se sonrojo) por eso, yo… con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos yo te conozco lo suficiente, por eso yo… yo me… me…

- Tranquilo, gracias por tus palabras, dijo Kari tomándolo de las manos, pues Davis estaba tartamudeando y sus manos temblaban, ella sonrió y lo miro con ternura.

- Yo… yo…

- Eres un gran amigo y te…

- ¡Me enamore de ti! Esa es la verdad, dijo Davis, Kari soltó sus manos y su sonrisa se desvaneció y se alejo de él.

- No, no puede ser cierto, murmuro Kari.

- Somos muy buenos amigos, yo me enamore de ti y quería que lo supieras, dijo Davis.

- Exacto, somos muy buenos amigos y yo no siento nada más por ti, dijo Kari, - es cierto te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero no te amo, no siento amor por ti.

- Yo pensé que…

- Pensaste mal y lo mejor es terminar las cosas así, dijo Kari y entro de nuevo al apartamento.

- Hola Kari, dijo Matt, Kari lo miro, - ¿Qué paso?

- Me siento horrible, dijo Kari y comenzó a llorar, Matt la abrazo, Davis al ver esto se fue, Davis no volvió a hablarle a Kari.

Se pasaron 3 días, ese día Kari, como cosa rara, salió con Matt, él la llevo al parque, el sol se estaba ocultando, un atardecer precioso, los dos jóvenes miraban el paisaje sin intercambiar palabra alguna, de pronto…

- Es un día precioso, pero nada comparado contigo, dice Matt mirando el horizonte.

- Pero que cosas dices, dice Kari sonrojada y mira a Matt.

- Sabes? Cada día que pasó contigo, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi, eres diferente a todas las chicas que conozco, ellas solo se fijan en lo físico, pero tú… tú miras más allá de eso, sin contar que eres muy hermosa, dice Matt, él seguía mirando el horizonte, Kari lo miraba sonrojada y por un momento quiso decirle lo que sentía por él, pero se quedo callada, - Sabía que no podía sentir eso, que ese sentimiento no era para mi, pero llegaste tú y me mostraste todo de una forma diferente, con tu alegría, con tu luz, no debía pero no lo pude evitar.

- Matt yo…

- No, espera, no digas aun nada, Kari me enamore de ti, creo que era más sencillo sino me hubiera puesto darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Kari quiero hacerte feliz, quiero tenerte en mis sueños y estar junto a ti, quiero sentir que mis días ya no tienen fin y ser feliz, sentir que tú estas a mi lado siempre, dice Matt interrumpiendo a Kari.

- Matt yo… yo también tengo que decirte que…, pero no pudo seguir hablando, unos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos, un beso que le impidió decirle a Matt que también lo quería, pero que a su vez mostraba los sentimientos.

- Lo siento, no debía haber hecho eso, dice Matt rompiendo el mágico momento entre los dos.

- Matt yo…

- Lo mejor es que me vaya, dice Matt poniéndose de pie, ella lo toma de la mano.

- No te vayas, por favor déjame hablar, dice Kari poniéndose de pie, - yo siento lo mismo que tú, también me enamore de ti, aunque intento no hacerlo, simplemente sucedió y no lo pude evitar, dice Kari mirando a los ojos a Matt, él la mira atónito ante lo que Kari le decía, una sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Kari y Matt la abraza fuertemente.

- Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Kari lo mira a los ojos y se recuesta en el pecho de él, él la abraza.

- Si, me encantaría, dijo ella y lo beso.


	7. Chapter 7

La luz de la amistad

"Un mes… ya ha pasado un mes que estoy con ella, soy el chico más feliz del mundo, no lo puedo creer aun, siento que es un sueño, pero… ahora puedo decir que es una realidad… gracias a ti, a tu consejo y a tu apoyo que me lleno de valor para decírselo, espero estar cumpliendo con lo que le dije en esos momentos, mi único deseo es verla feliz y si se puede en ser su motivo para sonreír, su sonrisa… ¡señor! Su sonrisa es mi luz… es esa luz que siempre estuve buscando, ella es… es tan bella, parece un ángel, ese ángel que bajo a guiarme en mi camino, ella es mi inspiración cada vez que la veo junto a mi, siento como las fuerzas regresan a mi, siento que él tiempo transcurre lento cuando no esta a mi lado, pero para que te aburro con mis sentimientos… como esta todo por allá, supongo que este año ya entras a la universidad, ya fueron suficientes vacaciones durante 6 meses… no lo crees hermano? En fin, te dejo y te escribiré en otra ocasión.

Suerte hermano, saludos a nuestros tíos.

Att: Matt Ishida"

Tapo el esfero y metió la carta en un sobre, sonó el timbre, se apresuro a ponerlo en un lugar seguro y fue a abrir.

- Hola, llegue muy temprano… si quieres doy una vuelta y nos vemos luego.

- Tranquila, no hay problema, además tu compañía siempre será la mejor, dijo Matt y ella entró.

- Me da pena contigo… por lo que veo aun no estás listo, insisto… doy otra vuelta y nos vemos más tarde, no quiero causarte molestias… yo…

- Kari… realmente no hay problema, me esperas aquí, en mi casa, que yo no me demoro, tranquila, además… necesitaba verte, me haces mucha falta, dijo Matt, Kari se sonrojo.

- (suspira) esta bien, me quedaré, pero no quiero incomodarte, dijo Kari, Matt entro a su cuarto.

Ella comenzó a ver la sala, encima del escritorio había una hoja y un esfero, sintió curiosidad por saber que era, se paro y camino hacia el, era un canción, quiso leerla, pero tuvo miedo de que Matt la descubriera, reviso a su alrededor y vio fotos a un lado del escritorio, las tomo y las reviso, al parecer eran fotos de la infancia de Matt, ella sonrió al ver a su novio en tan tierna época, pero había alguien más, un niño pequeño que sonreía abrazando a Matt, así aparecía en casi todas las fotos, era muy parecido a Matt, pero daba la impresión de que era mucho más tierno y dulce que el mismo Matt.

- Listo! Vamos, dijo Matt, Kari dejo rápido las fotos en su sitio y se dirigió a Matt.

- Vamos,le dije a mi hermano que no llegaría muy tarde, dijo Kari y salieron del apartamento; Matt llevo a Kari a un restaurante finísimo, allí cada uno se dio gusto comiendo lo que se les antojara, hasta que llego la hora de pagar...

- Bien, estoy seguro que puse la billetera en algún lugar, lo juro yo…

- Sucede algo Matt, dijo Kari al ver a su novio desesperado buscando algo.

- Que… que no encuentro mi billetera, dijo Matt asustado, Kari quedo fría ante esta respuesta.

- ¿Señor esta insinuando que no tiene con que pagar?

- La verdad no es esa, si tengo, pero lo deje en mi casa, pero déjeme ir por ella que no me demoro.

- Lo lamento señor pero no puedo dejarlo salir sin que pague la cuenta

- Pero usted sabe quien soy, yo no me desaparecería sin pagar, dijo Matt.

- Lo siento, no lo puedo dejar salir.

- Se lo juró no me demoro, dijo Matt.

- No, y la única salida que tiene ahora es lavar los platos, los suyos y los de los tres turnos siguientes que están ahora siendo preparados.

- No hay otra manera? Mire déjeme llevar a la señorita a su casa y regreso con la plata para pagarle, dijo Matt.

- No señor, no lo puedo dejar salir a usted, por favor acompáñeme a la cocina.

- Kari no tienes por que quedarte, lamento este mal momento, nos vemos mañana, dijo Matt siguiendo al mesero, ellos salieron por la puerta principal, Kari se puso de pie.

- Bien, esta es la puerta trasera de la cocina, allí le indicarán que se debe poner para lavar los platos y donde.

- Matt! Matt yo te ayudo, dijo Kari alcanzando a Matt.

- No es necesario…además yo fui el que dejo la plata no tu, anda, regresa a tu casa y nos vemos mañana, dijo Matt y abrió la puerta, ella lo tomo de la mano y él la miro.

- (mueve su cabeza de manera negativa) No me iré y te dejaré a ti solo en este problema, tanto tú como yo comimos de esa comida, por lo tanto también es mi culpa que la cuenta se algo alta, déjame ayudarte, por favor, dijo Kari sonriéndole cariñosamente a Matt.

- A una sonrisa así no puedo negarle nada, acompáñame, dijo Matt y entraron a la cocina.

2 horas después salieron riendo del restaurante, era una experiencia algo rara, además de que salieron todos mojados por estar molestando y por eso se ganaron también que limpiaran el lugar, Matt dejo a Kari en su casa, veía como ella subía alegremente las escaleras y se desvanecía al traspasar las puertas de la portería, cuando ya no la vio más, tomó su camino a casa; Kari abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermano tirado en el sofá viendo televisión.

- Hasta que por fin decidiste regresar, creí que hoy llegarías temprano, dijo Tai al ver de reojo a su hermana, luego regreso sus ojos altelevisor.

- Tuvimos un pequeño percance y eso retraso mi llegada, lo siento, dijo Kari.

- Y…¿Por qué estas mojada? Según sé no está lloviendo, dijo Tai.

- Es que lavando los platos nos pusimos a jugar y nos mojamos, dijo Kari riendo.

- Lavando los platos… un minuto… ¿él no te iba a llevar a comer?

- Si, y así fue, pero se le quedo la plata y por lo tanto nos toco lavar platos, dijo Kari, Tai apenas escucho eso comenzó a reírse como loco, cuando estuvo más calmado…

- Cuando te fuiste llego esto, no se que será, pero parece importante, dijo Tai y le entrego a Kari un sobre.

- ¡Es de la universidad a la que quiero ingresar en Londres! No lo puedo creer, dijo Kari emocionada, abrió rápidamente la carta y la leyó, pero su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente.

- Parece que no era lo que esperabas, lamento que no te hayan aceptado, dijo Tai acercándose a su hermana.

- No es eso Tai, si me aceptaron, dijo Kari mostrándole la carta a su hermano.

- Que bien, pero entonces por que no te veo feliz, dijo Tai tomando la carta.

- Lee la fecha en que entro, dijo Kari sentándose en el sofá.

- Es… es el día de tu cumpleaños, dijo Tai triste.

Es mi día, mi primer cumpleaños al lado de la persona que amo, además estaré lejos de ti y de todos, no tendré a nadie con quien compartir, dijo Kari tristemente.

- Si, pero quien dijo que te tienes que ir temprano, te puedes ir en la noche y compartirás tu cumpleaños con nosotros, pero… se que no es por eso que estás así, se que tu cumpleaños es en una semana y pero estás asi porque dejarás a tu novio, se que lo amas, pero este es tu sueño, no puedes retenerte por él, estoy seguro que él te entenderá, dijo Tai.

-Tienes razón, él me entenderá y me apoyará, dijo Kari y se recostó.

Esa noche Kari tuvo un sueño muy extraño, se encontraba en Londres, caminando por la playa acompañada de alguien, no lo veía muy bien, su rostro… no lo lograba identificar, pero su compañía era esplendida, él chico era alegre, amable y muy tierno y romántico, de un momento a otro todo se volvía oscuro y aparecían de espaldas 2 personas, Matt y alguien más… los dos empezaron a alejarse y a caminar hacia distintas partes, Kari no sabía a quien seguir, en la mitad estaba su hermano con una niña y le sonreía: " es hora de que escojas tu propio camino, deja que tu corazón te guíe2 fue lo que él le dijo en esos momentos escucho la voz de Tai que la despertaba…

- Kari te encuentras bien? Estás llorando, dijo Tai asustado.

- Solo… solo fue una pesadilla, murmuró Kari y abrazó a Tai, al rato se levanto y se arreglo, como a eso de las 11am sonó el timbre.

- Hola Tai… ¿está Kari?

- Si, ella esta, pero antes de que la veas tenemos que hablar Matt, dijo Tai seriamente

- Sucede algo? No pareces muy feliz, dijo Matt

- Y si que estoy feliz por mi hermana, pero tú interrumpes esa felicidad, dijo Tai mirando la ciudad, - de todas las chicas que hay tenías que enamorar a mi hermana.

- Que quieres decir con eso Tai.

- Su sueño… su más grande sueño siempre fue este, el de ir a estudiar a Londres y hacer su vida allá, pero apareciste tu y la confundiste, ya no sabe si irse a realizar su sueño o quedarse a tu lado, dijo Tai.

- Quieres decir que Kari fue aceptada en la universidad de Londres? Es Maravilloso, dijo Matt.

- Espero que sepas apoyarla y no le pidas una estupidez, no la retengas, deja que realice su sueño, déjala ir, ella desea estar contigo, pero si tu la amas la ayudarás a que cumpla tan valioso sueño que desde pequeña siempre ha sido para ella, dijo Tai, Kari salía en ese momento de su habitación.

- Matt! Que sorpresa, dijo ella acercándose a él, él la abrazo fuertemente.

- Hola mi Kari, dijo él sonriendo falsamente.

- Tenemos que habla, dijo Kari y lo llevo a su habitación, - supongo que Tai ya te lo dijo, lo de mi estudio en Londres.

- Así es y me parece una buena oportunidad, dijo Matt aunque la verdad sabía que no le gustaba la idea de ella se fuera por tanto tiempo.

- Lo crees? La verdad ya no estoy segura de eso, ya que tú… tú no estarás a mi lado, dijo Kari tristemente.

- Lo sé, pero… es tu sueño ¿no? Tienes la oportunidad para realizarlo, no lo dejes pasar, dijo Matt abrazándola.

- Será mucho tiempo lejos de ti, dijo Kari

- No importa, yo te esperaré, dijo Matt.

Después de hablar por largo tiempo Kari tomó la desición de ir a Londres, por más amor que sintiera por Matt no podía sacrificar sus estudios, su último día en Odaiba llego, todos sus amigos la acompañaban en especial Matt quien le dedico una cancion de cumpleaños y le dio un pendiente…

- Consérvalo, y recuérdame siempre con él, le dijo cuando se lo entrego, ella se lo colocó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero le sonrió, Tai invito a Matt a tomar y comer algo, él se alejo de Kari y ella se fue hacia el parque, Sora la siguió…

- El día de tu cumpleaños y sola por estos lugares, no es muy común en ti.

- Sora! Me tomaste por sorpresa, dijo Kari mirando a su amiga.

- (ríe) lo siento, pero realmente no entiendo por que te fuiste, dijo Sora.

- No es nada, solo quería ver por última vez los paisajes de Odaiba, dijo Kari.

- Sucede algo ¿no es así?

- Por que lo dices? No sucede nada malo, dijo Kari nerviosa.

- No tienes porque fingir conmigo, somos grandes amigas y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no anda bien, confía en mí, quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

- Voy… voy a terminar con Matt, dijo Kari en voz baja, Sora la miro sorprendida.

- Pero… pero… pero ¿por que?

- Me voy a ir por mucho tiempo y si es posible haré mi vida allá y no puedo obligarlo a mis deseos y sueños, él tiene su vida y su mundo aquí, no le puedo pedir que renuncie a esto por mí.

- Kari él te ama y está dispuesto a todo por ti, no le hagas esto.

- No le estoy haciendo nada malo, solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de buscar su felicidad, él quiere que yo cumpla este sueño y lo mejor es que sea así… y si yo voy a cumplir mi sueño, entonces que él también cumpla el suyo, dijo Kari mirando la luna.

- ¿Estás consciente de esto¿De lo que esto traerá?

- Si, lo estoy.

- Kari por favor, piénsalo con detenimiento, le estarías haciendo mucho daño, dijo Sora preocupada.

- No, es cierto que para los dos esto será muy difícil, pero es lo mejor, él vivirá a su manera sin ataduras, dijo Kari mirando a Sora.

- Pero Kari… es mucho dolor el que tú sentirás.

- No me importa, él será feliz.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir... ¿estasconsciente de esto?

- Si, estoy consciente de esto.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad por la de él?

- Si, lo estoy.

- Sabes que lo que vas a hacer es algo muy duro… es imposible que lo dejes de amar, él es tu vida, tú misma lo dices, es pelear contra la corriente… es imposible.

- No, no es imposible.

¡Vas a sufrir¡ mientras él es feliz con su vida buena tú sufrirás!

- Pero él no sufrirá y es lo que me importa.

- Y tú que… ah? Y tú que.

- Yo nada, yo lo estoy haciendo sufrir con mi partida es la retribución del dolor que le causo, él esta sufriendo con todo esto, lo veo en su mirada, yo debo remediarlo.

- Kari por dios! No eres quien todo lo soluciona, dijo Sora alzando la voz.

- Pero debo intentarlo.

- Pero… pero… pero…

- Nada de peros Sora, ya tomé la decisión de terminar con Matt, es lo mejor, así el no sufrirá… como yo.

- Kari… estás… estás segura de esto.

- Si, lo estoy.

- Entonces no te insisto más, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que lo olvides y seas feliz.

- Gracias.

- Aun así creo que esta no es la mejor solución a todo esto, siento que estás evadiendo tus problemas, dijo Sora.

- No estoy evadiendo nada y creo que es o mejor.

- Claro que no, él esta dispuesto a esperarte.

- Por eso, no quiero que se sacrifique por mi, que deje o rechacé el amor por esperarme, nadie me asegura que me amará siempre ¿y si llega la persona indicada para él y por mi culpa la rechacé? Sora no lo quiero atar a un sueño que quizás no se cumpla, no quiero quitarle sus alas, esas alas hechas de sueños que todos formamos, para que yo se las destruya, no, no quiero que se sacrifique por mi, dijo Kari, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

- Kari, pero si él te ama eso no es un sacri…

- ¡No quiero que él sufra por mi culpa eso es todo! Es tan difícil entender eso, interrumpió Kari a Sora.

- Está bien, lo siento, pero… no te noto muy convencida de lo que dices… ¿estás bien?

- Si, lo estoy, dijo Kari, su voz temblaba.

- Si lo estás entonces… ¿Por qué esas lagrimitas que ruedan por tu rostro?

- (limpia su rostro rápidamente) No es nada, es solo…

- Tranquila, no tienes que decírmelo, eso lo se, te entiendo, a ti más que a nadie te duele.

- No… no me puede doler, lo hago por él… es por él.

- Sin embargo eso no impide que no sientas dolor Kari, es normal, esta situación es muy difícil y dura, no tienes porque ocultar que te duele todo esto.

- Si estoy haciendo lo correcto… por que me duele… dime Sora… que clase de persona soy, dijo Kari y comenzó a llorar, Sora la abrazó.

- Tú eres… un ser humano y no puedes cambiar eso, dijo Sora tranquilizando a Kari, al rato regresaron al la fiesta y Kari le pidió a Matt que hablaran.


	8. Chapter 8

La luz de la amistad

- si, ya era momento de que estuviéramos solos, dijo Matt.

- Kari… ¡oh! Lo siento… solo vine a decirte que ya nos vamos al aeropuerto, dijo Tai.

- Esta bien, gracias, dijo Kari sonriendo con melancolía.

- Pasa algo, lo noto en tu mirada, dijo Matt y tomo a Kari de las manos, ella lo abrazó, sabía que dentro de poco no podría volverlo a abrazar jamás.

- Perdóname, murmuro Kari.

-Perdonarte, dijo Matt.

- Perdóname por no permanecer a tu lado como te lo había prometido, por favor perdóname, dijo Kari.

- Kari eso no importa, vas a cumplir tu sueño y esa es una buena razón.

- Discúlpame, yo te amo… pero… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa.

- Pero que dices! Yo no sufro por tu culpa, tú nunca me has hecho sufrir.

- No me mientas, sé que si, tus ojos, tus ojos me lo revelan cada vez que los miro, dijo Kari.

- Kari…

- Por eso he tomado una decisión… me duele mucho… pero sé que tú serás feliz, que no sufrirás.

- ¿A… a que te refieres?

- Lo he pensado con cabeza fría y creo que es lo mejor, no te voy a obligar a que me esperes… no… no podría quitarte tantas oportunidades.

- Kari… no me interesa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperarte, lo haré, te esperaré no me interesa que…

- Calla, no digas más… que me hieres, dijo Kari poniendo en señal de silencio su dedo en los labios de Matt.

- Mi ángel…

- No te quiero atar, así como tú me diste libertad de cumplir mi sueño… yo quiero que tu seas libre de decidir las cosas que sucedan en tu vida a partir de ahora, dijo Kari

- Kari… yo te amo y te esperaría siempre…

- No digas eso! Yo solo quiero que seas feliz… no sabemos que nos tiene preparada la vida y quizás yo no sea la persona indicada para ti… quizás por eso… por eso esta separación, dijo Kari.

- KARI! Es hora de irnos, grito Tai desde abajo.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz por eso… por eso creo que lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación… me duele todo esto… pero es por los dos, es lo mejor.

- Kari… no digas eso… no podemos…

- Ahora solo somos amigos… y eso siempre debimos ser… amigos… si… te amo, tanto que prefiero que sigas ti vida por aparte antes que atarte a un futuro inseguro.

- No me importa… de todas formas te esperaré y si aún nuestro amor vive…, Matt no alcanzó a terminar de hablar pues Kari le robaba un último beso, luego él la abrazo.

- Te amo Matt… tu fuiste… mi primer amor, susurró Kari entre lágrimas, luego se separó de él y limpió su rostro, sonrió por última vez para él, - Adiós Matt, nos veremos algún día, suerte.

- Kari… te amo, dijo Matt mientras veía ir a Kari, ella miró por última vez a su amado y entró al auto, Tai arrancó.

- Estás bien, dijo Tai.

- Si… era lo mejor… además algo me dice que todo mejorará… esto solo es el principio, dijo Kari.

"¡_Hola hermano! Londres es maravilloso, es precioso, me encanta estar aquí, voy muy bien en la universidad, aun no puedo creer que ya van8 meses desde que me fui de Japón, pero estoy segura que tome la mejor decisión, aunque me duele mucho haber dejado a la persona que amo y a mi familia, admito que cumplir mi sueño era lo que más quería; supongo que depuse de todo lo que sufrí… ahora soy recompensada… conocí a un chico… es muy lindo y muy especial… al principio pensé que era Matt, pero cuando me acerque a verlo bien… que puedo decir es muy guapo y tierno, creo que… bueno no se, démosle tiempo al tiempo… su nombre… Tk Takaishi y somos compañeros de cuarto… es magnífico tenerlo cerca… es aquel príncipe que siempre soñé… supongo queya tengoolvidarme de Matt y seguir con mi vida y debo empezar ya… si hay una oportunidad de amar la tomaré, es lo mejor._

_No siendo más me despido hermano y recuerda que te quiero mucho, suerte con Sora._

_Besos, Hikari"_

"_hola Matt, hace rato que no te escribía… mentira hace un mes que no te escribo, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que contarte, todo lo que me ha pasado y no te he contado… si, lo sé debí habértelo contado en las cartas pasadas, pero aun no estaba seguro si debía o no, lo siento, pero esto debe ser un secreto de hermanos ¿OK? Empiezo a creer que después de todo la vida me tiene en cuenta, pensé que después de haber terminado con Ana no me volvería a enamorar, que mi corazón solo le pertenecería a ella y que aunque ella estuviera con otro… no la dejaría de amar, por lo tanto pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar, que no volvería a amar, pero ya ves que no… he conocido a la persona que realmente era para mí, ella es de Japón también y al igual que yo quiere formar su vida aquí, es… ella es… tan linda, tan amable, tan tierna, piensa siempre en los demás antes que en ella, es la chica de mis sueños, ella es… simplemente hermosa, la conocí hace8 meses y hemos estado saliendo, creo que ella también sufrió una decepción amorosa, pero los dos juntos nos estamos dando cuenta que todo era una prueba, somos los mejores amigos y compañeros de cuarto… pero aspiro que muy pronto todo cambie, ayúdame hermano, tu eres el conquistador… el que sabe embelezar el oído… por favor dame consejos, no la quiero perder, no la quiero dejar ir, realmente me he enamorado de ella, se que te estarás preguntando su nombre… pero aun no te lo voy a decir, será el único secreto completamente mió y cuando nos volvamos a ver y la conozcas personalmente sabrás su nombre solo hasta entonces hermano te mantendré en suspenso._

_Bueno, hasta el próximo mes, saludos a mamá y papá, suerte… me contaron que cenarás con ellos y te darán una noticia, lo siento hermano… realmente no se si felicitarte o no, así que hasta pronto._

_Con aprecio, Takeru"_

Él salió de su habitación y ella salió de la biblioteca, se dirigían a la oficina de correos, los dos anhelaban verse, para Kari… Tk le había devuelto las alas para amar, desde que conoció a Matt jamás había sentido tal cosa por alguien, hasta que llego Tk, quien le hico ver que Matt no era la persona para ella y la había vuelto a enamorar, cada vez que salían… ella no quería regresar a la Universidad, porque no estaría tan cerca de él como en esos momentos, mientras que para Tk… Kari era esa luz que estaba esperando, era esa chica que siempre había esperado en sus sueños y que le había mostrado el verdadero amor, ya que Tk jamás pensó e volver a amar, pero Kari le hacia ver el mundo diferente y eso le gustaba, llegó pronto a su destino y pago el envío, lo deposito y cuando se dio la vuelta se tropezó con alguien…

-Lo siento que descuidado soy, realmente no me fije… yo…

- Tranquilo Tk… entiendo que estés distraído.

- Kari! Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí, dijo Tk.

- Ya lo ves, yo tampoco esperaba verte por aquí, dijo Kari.

- Y… que hacías por aquí? Pues si, enviando algo, dijo el rubio apenado.

- (ella ríe dulcemente) Así es, una carta a mi hermano en Japón, el me apoyo en esto sin dudarlo, dijo Kari.

- En serio? Mi hermano también vive en Japón, él también me ayudo en esto de vivir en Londres, termine mis estudios y aunque no alcanzaba a ingresar a la universidad en esos momentos decidí que debía venir y prepararme aquí y esperar al nuevo semestre, dijo Tk.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí tanto tiempo, siempre pensé que habías llegado unas semanas antes pero no tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no me habías contado eso?

- No pensé que fuera necesario, dijo Tk mientras salían del lugar.

- Tienes que hacer algo? Es solo por curiosidad, pregunto Kari sonrojada.

- No, me gustaría que me hicieras compañía hoy, vamos al parque, venden unos helados deliciosos, dijo Tk y tomo de la mano a Kari y la llevo hasta el parque, luego de comprar los helados se sentaron en una banca cerca a la fuente del parque.

- Es un hermoso lugar, dijo Kari, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, le recordó a Matt.

- Si, pero es mucho más hermoso con la compañía que tengo, dijo Tk.

- T…Tk, murmuro Kari apenada.

- Me gustaría conocer sobre ti, como era tu vida en Japón, dijo Tk.

- (sonríe) Vivía en Odaiba con mi hermano Tai, él es un gran chico y un excelente hermano, siempre estaba a mi lado, nunca me dejo sola en nada, tengo grandes amigos y los quiero mucho ellos me apoyan en todo y me alegran, siempre me roban una sonrisa y… me enamore pero… no todo fue bueno, al parecer él no era a quien estaba esperando, si lo pienso detenidamente creo que me apresure y por eso lo hice sufrir a él, dijo Kari con tristeza, Tk la miró y sonrió, tomó la mano de Kari y ella se sonrojo.

- Y tu no sufres también? Se que también te afecto separarte de el, dijo Tk.

- Si… pero creo que encontré a esa persona que estaba esperando, esa persona que realmente es para mi… y espero que él también la haya encontrado, dijo Kari.

- Si…, dijo Tk mirando a Kari, - si le digo lo que siento… ¿pensará que es muy apresurado? Pero sus ojos… pareciera que me dijeran que quisieran que le contara mis sentimientos, pero… rayos que hago… Rayos… ¿ah, pensó Tk pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Tu me gustas mucho Tk… se que pensarás que es muy apresurado… pero así lo siento, me enamoraste Tk, dijo Kari mirando el suelo.

- Kari… no se que decir… yo…

- (sonrió con melancolía) no tienes que decirme nada, el solo hecho de escucharme me basta, eres alguien muy especial, dijo Kari y se puso de pie, Tk pudo notar que por el rostro de Kari rodaban unas lágrimas, él se paro y limpio el rostro de ella.

- No tienes porque llorar Kari… porque tú también me gustas… te lo dije hace unos días ¿no? Que jamás pensé en volverme a enamorar, pero que alguien había cambiado eso… pero que él único problema era que no sabía acercarme a ella y decirle mis sentimientos… pues ya lo sabes… eres tú mi preciosa damita, no me gusta separarme de ti mi ángel… porque tu eres esa luz que necesitaba, dijo Tk y la abrazó, Kari aunque algo sonrojada y sorprendida, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Tenemos derecho a ser felices Matt, por eso… te deje de amar, por eso me olvide de ti, si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz no la desaproveches Matt, sé feliz, pensó Kari y sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

La Luz de la Amistad

_- Hoy es un gran día._

_- ¿Lo crees así?_

_- Si… tengo a la persona que amo a mi lado._

_- Sabes? Siempre me pregunto si esto es lo correcto._

_- Que quieres decir? Claro que lo es._

_- Y si no lo es… si con esto nos estamos lastimando._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Porque tengo miedo de perderte… tú eres Matt Ishida, alguien famoso mientras que yo… algún día conocerás a alguien igual que tú y me olvidarás._

_- Kari… mírame, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar… conoceré muchas personas pero iguales a ti no habrá, no te atormentes con eso… porque nunca va a pasar, jamás te voy a dejar._

_- No lo sé, tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir._

_- No tengas miedo… yo siempre estaré contigo._

Se lavó la cara, la extrañaba mucho y solaba hasta despierto con ella, los recuerdos los llevaba siempre consigo y en sus conciertos miraba al público esperando encontrarla, pero nunca la veía, increíblemente 8 meses habían pasado desde que ella se había ido y le había terminado, en ese momento en que ella lo había dejado entendió porque el miedo que Kari sentía muchas veces y que le expresaba a menudo

- Por que todo tenía que acabar así… no lo entiendo, que hice mal para no tenerte a mi lado… (suspira) sin embargo… tienes razón, tú no eras para mí, no te merezco.

- Matt, hijo puedes venir, dijo su mamá tocando la puerta del baño

- Ya salgo mamá, dijo Matt secándose las manos y la cara, se peino y se miro por última vez al espejo, - bien, aquí vamos, dijo saliendo.

- Hijo… ¿Qué pasó? Te trago el espejo, dijo su papá en forma de broma, Matt sonrió con fastidio y se dirigió a su silla, - pero que descortés eres… no la piensas saludar? Que pensará la señorita de ti.

- No se preocupe Señor Ishida, buenas tardes, mucho gusto, soy Himiko Aikawa.

- Es la hija de mi mejor amigo, Juubei Aikawa, además de socio de la empresa, dijo el señor Ishida, miro sorprendido a la chica, era muy hermosa, era alta y sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y su pelo caía en sus hombros como suaves y delgados hilos color naranja, Matt sintió maripositas en el estomago, sintió el codo de su madre y reaccionó.

- Ho… hola, soy Matt, Matt Ishida.

- Mucho gusto, dijo ella extendiéndole su mano, él la tomó y le dio un beso en la mano.

- Me alegro que se hayan caído bien, eso facilitará las cosas, dijo la señora Ishida y Matt se volteo a verla sorprendido.

- ¿facilitará las cosas?

- Ya lo sabrás, dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ya pueden pasar a la mesa, ya llego la invitada de honor, dijo la sra. Ishida y todos pasaron al comedor, Matt se sentó cerca de Himiko, durante toda la comida la miró, parecía hipnotizado, también la hacía reír de vez en cuando, pronto acabaron de comer, su padre se puso de pie y too la copa llena de vino tinto, todos tomaron sus copas y se pusieron de pie.

- Hoy es realmente un día especial (dijo mirando a su mujer) no solo por la excelente compañía en esta cena (miro a Himiko quien se río) sino porque el día de hoy se abre paso una nueva luz, hoy se unen dos familias… después de tanto posponer esto logramos, aunque sin la compañía de mi amigo Aikawa, anunciar el compromiso de la señorita Himiko con mi hijo mayor Yamato Ishida, dijo triunfalmente el señor Ishida, la sala quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, miro a Himiko, no parecía muy contenta con la noticia pero levanto al copa.

- Salud, dijo Himiko sin sonreír, todos la siguieron.

- Voy a traer el postre, dijo la señora Ishida.

- Yo te ayudo mamá, dijo Matt y se levanto de la mesa.

- No tienes por que hacerlo.

- Por que me hacen esto, yo no la amo

- Por eso lo hacemos con tiempo hijo, se que en este tiempo no se hacen este tipo de compromisos, pero era un acuerdo entre tu papá y el Aikawa desde hace mucho tiempo, lo siento hijo.

- Lo sientes? No, no lo sientes.

- Hijo… no vayas a hacer una locura, se que esto es difícil, pero debes obedecer a tu padre, no se los hemos dicho… y haré una excepción contigo Matt, tu padre está muy grave del corazón y cualquier enojo o alteración de su tranquilidad le puede producir un infarto, no se lo digas a tu hermano, le partería el alma y lo conozco muy bien, no terminaría sus estudios por venir a ver a su padre, solo te pido Matt que lo intentes...

- Por eso es que se hicieron buenos amigos ¿cierto?

- Tu padre me pidió que le ayudará y lo acompañará y me contó lo de su enfermedad, somos amigos y me pidió que le ayudará a organizar este encuentro, ahora que terminemos de cenar tendrás un tiempo para hablar con Himiko, inténtalo Matt… sabemos del romance que tuviste con esa muchachita, olvídala, ella no es para ti, ni siquiera es de nuestra clase social.

- Mamá yo la amo y la amaré siempre, pero aceptaré esto por la salud de papá, no por más, dijo Matt saliendo de la cocina con el postre de Himiko y de él.

- Nos tardamos mucho? No queríamos hacerlos esperar pero tuvimos un inconveniente para servirlo, dijo la sra. Ishida sirviendo los postres, terminaron de comer en silencio y los padres de Matt se fueron del lugar con la excusa de que tenían que hacer una vuelta.

- Como te pareció la noticia, pregunto Matt mirando la ventana.

- Ya lo sabía, mi padre me hizo terminar con mi novio por esto, dijo Himiko tristemente.

- Lo siento, no sabía que amabas a alguien más, yo también amo a otra persona, pero ella no volverá pronto, dijo Matt

- Lo siento, dijo Himiko, se miraron y rieron.

- Pero sabes algo… quiero darme la oportunidad de amar de nuevo ¿lo intentarías conmigo?

- No hay otra alternativa, además…¿Qué tan malo puede ser convertirse en la novia de Matt Ishida, un famoso cantante?

- No lo se, dijo Matt y los dos se rieron.

- Bien… tengo "novio"

- Y yo "novia"

- (ríe) Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a decirte así, dijo Himiko, Matt la miraba y de un momento a otro la besó.

- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar… pensarás que…, pero no pudo terminar, ella lo estaba besando de nuevo.

- Que estás haciendo! Apenas si lo conoces… pero es tan guapo y tierno, sus ojos… no pude evitarlo, es tan lindo… pensará que soy una lanzada, pero ahora soy su novia, la novia del cantante Ishida, pensó Himiko.

- Matt… ¿Por qué la besaste? Eso fue muy lanzado, pero parece que a ella le gusto sino… no sería este beso… bien Hikari… esto es lo que querías ¿cierto? Que te olvide, que comience de nuevo y sea feliz, pues te voy a complacer, lo voy a intentar con ella… además hasta es más linda que tú… a quien engaño… pero te voy a sacar de mi corazón… como sea, piensa Matt, los dos se separan sonrojados.

- Gomenasai, no se que me paso, dijo Himiko apenada.

- No importa… no importa, eres mi novia no? Así que no importa, además yo fui quien empezó y quería hacerlo… creo que me gustas, dijo Matt.

- Bien, es un comienzo, tu también me gustas, tal vez con el tiempo el amor nazca ¿no lo crees?

- Confió en que si, dijo Matt, - te invito a tomar un café.

- Pero tus padres…

- Tienen llaves… así que… que dices? No acepto un no como respuesta.

- Esta bien, vamos, dijo Himiko y salieron del apartamento.

Y el tiempo se pasó rápidamente, Matt y Himiko con el tiempo se fueron enamorando, aunque Matt recordaba mucho a Kari, sabía que tenía que olvidarla, además empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por Himiko y no podía seguir amando a Kari, todo se fue dando; Tai y Sora se casaron, Kari no pudo ir pues no había terminado la universidad, todos querían conocer al famoso Takeru "Tk" Takaishi, pues Kari hablaba mucho de él, eso fue hace 3 años, ahora ya han pasado 5 de que Kari se haya ido a Londres a estudiar, ya había terminado hace un año, pero había decidido no regresar, ya que junto a su novio habían decidido salir adelante en Londres.

Comenzaban a caer las hojas de los arboles, lo que daba por entender que empezaba el otoño, todo iba de maravilla, vivían juntos en las afueras de Londres, cerca al mar, los dos estaban trabajando para sostenerse, él dictaba clases de japonés en la universidad y escribía novelas y ella vendía cuadros y hacia de niñera entre semana, se comunicaba a diario con su familia, pero nadie le había dicho algo sobre su ex-novio y la verdad tampoco quería saber nada de él pues sabía que lo recordaría y no estaba segura de si lo había olvidado o aun lo amaba, solo sabía que su vida ahora era perfecta y quería que siguiera así, al lado de la persona que amaba, su hermano le reclamaba que no le gustaba el hecho de que ella y su novio vivieran juntos, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba muy lejos de ella.

- Hola! Ya llegue.

- Hola, como te fue

- Bien, recibí una carta de mi hermano, quiere qué vayamos a su matrimonio como los padrinos de bodas, dijo el rubio besando a su novia.

- Por fin lo voy a conocer! Que emoción y voy a ser madrina de bodas, no lo puedo creer, ven… prepare algo que leí en una revista, dijo Kari y su sonrisa se borro, ya que en la revista había leído algo.

- Estoy seguro que te quedo delicioso, además quiero que lees mi nuevo libro, estoy por terminarlo, dijo Tk abrazando a su novia y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Estoy segura que es excelente ¿de que se trata?

- No te lo voy a decir

- Por que no? No seas malo.

- Léelo y te enterarás, dijo Tk riendo y sentándose a comer.

- Esta bien y… ¿Cuándo es el viaje?

- Dentro de 2 días, el envió los tiquetes, dice que quiere que estemos 2 semanas antes de su matrimonio para ayudarle en todo, dijo Tk.

- No se si pueda dejar tanto tiempo la galería cerrada y…, no pudo terminar, el rubio le robaba un beso.

- Vamos, yo pediré permiso para ausentarme 2 semanas y media, además me deben mis vacaciones de verano y la galería… bueno… supongo que por unos cuadros que no se vendan no habrá problema ¿cierto?

- Pero…

- No! Nada de pero, vamos… nos merecemos un descanso… además aprovechare ese viaje para darte un regalo.

- Un regalo? Que será, esta bien, le diré a mi hermano que iré, dijo Kari finalmente.

- Gracias, dijo Tk abrazando a Kari.

- Pero con una condición, dijo Kari.

- Que será.

- Que nos quedemos donde mi hermano, dijo Kari y Tk dejo de sonreír.

- Mi hermano quiere que me quede en su casa, dijo Tk.

- Por favor, si? Por favor, por favor, dijo Kari y lo beso.

- Por que siempre me convences… de acuerdo, nos quedaremos donde tu hermano, sugiera que vayas alistando maleta… no querrás hacerla a última hora.

- Hecho, mañana veo que llevaré, hoy es viernes… por que no salimos? Es viernes y la noche apenas comienza, dijo Kari.

Todo había cambiado y ella lo sabía, sabía que cuando regresará Matt no la estaría esperando como él le había dicho, él ya había formado su propia vida, aunque su hermano no se lo dijera Sora en sus cartas se lo había dicho y la revista lo confirmaba, él ya la había olvidado y aunque él ocupará un espacio en su corazón, ella estaba enamorado de Takaishi y ese amor que sentía por Matt ahora era amistad, el tiempo se encargo de separarlo y el destino armo sus vidas y ya no podían hacer nada más que aceptar que juntos nunca estarían.

* * *

gomenasai! no había podido subirlo antes porque he estado algo perdida del mundo, lamento dejar colgado el fic, pero no había tenido tiempo, ojoala haya quedado chevere y de nuevo que pena por no subirlo antes, bueno ojala les guste bye!


	10. Chapter 10

La Luz de la Amistad

Todo había cambiado y ella lo sabía, sabía que cuando regresará Matt no la estaría esperando como él le había dicho, él ya había formado su propia vida, aunque su hermano no se lo dijera Sora en sus cartas se lo había dicho y la revista lo confirmaba, él ya la había olvidado y aunque él ocupará un espacio en su corazón, ella estaba enamorado de Takaishi y ese amor que sentía por Matt ahora era amistad, el tiempo se encargo de separarlo y el destino armo sus vidas y ya no podían hacer nada más que aceptar que juntos nunca estarían.

Los días pasaron y se llego la hora del viaje, Kari empacaba sus maletas sabiendo que muy posiblemente se vería con Matt Ishida cuando regresará a Japón, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, aunque ama profundamente a Takaishi, no podía olvidar un amor como el que tuvo con Matt, pero las cosas serían diferentes ahora, su novio entre al cuarto con una sorpresa para ella, un hermoso ramo de flores.

- Y este detalle… ¿cuál es el motivo?

- Debo tener un motivo para regalarle unas bellas flores a la persona que más adora, no lo creo necesario sabes, bueno al menos eso pienso.

- Arigato! Están preciosas, son mis favoritas, dijo ella y lo beso, - bien ya mañana regresaremos a Japón y volveremos a ver a todas esas personas que dejamos…

- Si lo se, estoy ansioso por ver a mi familia de nuevo, la verdad me alegra tenerte a mi lado, no he tenido una buena relación con mis padres y…

- No te preocupes, estaré siempre a tu lado, sin importar que pase… pero siento algo de miedo.

- Miedo? De que, de mis padres, créeme no comen, dijo Tk, pero el sabía a lo que se refería ella.

- No es eso, es que…

- Lo se, se que quieres decir, ella ya tiene su vida formada al lado de otra persona y somos muy buenos amigos, pero volverla a ver… no te voy a negar que quizás me remueva muchos recuerdos que decidí no recordarlos más.

- Si… yo también tengo miedo de verlo, él me dijo tantas cosas en la despedida y yo.. tengo miedo de que cuando nos volvamos a ver él… yo ya se lo que quiero y es estar junto a ti, pero… no se como reaccionare al verlo, dijo ella y su novio la abrazo.

- Pero si de hay algo que estoy seguro es que te amo y por eso no siento miedo de lo que se venga, se que mis padres no tomaran la noticia de nuestro noviazgo bien, pero no me importa te amo y eso es lo importante aquí.

- Tk… (lo besa) tu eres mi futuro y no importa lo que pase… mi corazón es tuyo, dijo ella y lo abrazó, luego tuvo un vago recuerdo de cuando Matt la recogía y su hermano la molestaba, entonces rió y miro a Tk, - si mi hermano estuviera aquí y nos viera así diría que parece una despedida y se burlaría de nosotros.

- Tu hermano parece una persona muy alegre y descomplicada, dijo él.

- Y lo es! Mi hermano es el mejor del mundo.

- No… porque el mejor hermano del mundo es el mío.

- Claro que no, es el mío, dijo Kari riendo.

- Así si? Pues… averigüémoslo, dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kari.

Mientras en Londres ellos disfrutaban del momento y se reían, en Japón la familia de cada uno preparada la bienvenida, por su parte Tai arreglaba la casa, sabía que su hermana no se iba a quedar por largo tiempo pero, no por eso no la iba recibir en grande, ya había llamado a todos sus amigos y con sus padres arreglaban la casa, él se sentía muy feliz… pero, también estaba algo preocupado, sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad sobre Matt, que se iba a casar y que se lo había escondido por que no quería hacerla sufrir, tenía miedo de que su hermana lo odiará por habérselo escondido, pero¿Qué otra opción tenía? En la posición de él… no había visto otra salida, pero el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su novia Sora que venía a ayudarlo, él se sintió más tranquilo con su novia a su lado y continuo con s labor.

Por su parte Matt y su novia escuchaban los planes para recibir a su hermano menor, él realmente quería verlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y aunque el menor siempre había tenido problemas con sus padres y le había acarreado que él fuera el favorito de la familia por ser famoso y no pensar en irse a otros países, quería que su hermano pasará una estadía alegre, además conocería a la famosa novia del menor, quien nunca le quiso decir el nombre de la afortunada; pero no solo eso pasaba por la cabeza de Ishida, pronto se casaría y aunque se había enamorado de su novia y ahora eran muy felices, no podía negarle a su corazón que aun amaba a Kari, quería verla de nuevo, al menos una última vez y poder abrazarla y… pero sabía que si acaso solo se podría contentar con verla, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y los cambios en su vida, no la había podido olvidar y eso era un problema, por lo que le había contado Tai, ella regresaría, pero no solo, vendría con su novio y eso había sido un golpe emocional para Matt… siempre mantuvo la esperanza que la podría recuperar, pero el mundo se lo negaba.

- Cariño nos estás escuchando

- Si mamá, dijo Matt regresando de sus pensamientos.

- Ese niño siempre haciendo cosas sin preguntarnos.

- Lo sé, nunca nos escucho.

- Eso no es cierto, él tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera

- Pero tiene novia! Y ni siquiera nos la ha presentado

- Lo se, además de que pasará la estadía con la familia de ella, pero es su vida mamá y deben aprender a respetarlo

- Él que menos creímos que nos daría problemas nos resulto el más problemático.

- Papá, Tk es un excelente profesional y tiene todo en Londres, es feliz viviendo con su novia.

- Viven juntos? Dios mió, dijo la madre de Matt, él quiso que se lo tragará la tierra, no debió haber dicho eso.

- Ya hasta olvido sus modales por esa muchachita, (suspira) creo que debí ser más duro con él.

- Papá, mi hermano es feliz y eso es lo que les debería importar, el hecho de que Tk haya tenido el valor de enfrentarlos y seguir sus propios sueños sin su ayuda lo hace una persona especial, es mi hermano y no dejaré que destruyan la imagen de mi hermano por el hecho de que no se sometió a ustedes.

- Cariño, dijo su novia.

- Lo siento, pero, mi hermano no es así como ellos lo ponen, dijo Matt abrazando a su novia.

- Hijo, no tienes por que ponerte así, lo sentimos, quizá tienes razón, tu hermano ha sido muy rebelde y aunque siempre ha pensado en todos, ha sido algo egoísta en muchas cosas.

- Como cuales mamá?

- Corazón, tu hermano… no ponemos en duda que es un excelente profesional y persona, pero esa chica… no la conocemos y no quisiera imaginar que ella solo se esta aprovechando del buen corazón de nuestro pequeño.

- Mamá, por favor, los dos trabajan y ganan su vida honestamente, se ayudan, él mismo me lo ha contado, confíen en él un poco

- Lo hacemos hijo, pero nos preocupamos por tu hermano y no creo que eso este mal.

- Bueno no creo que deban discutir, mañana será un día muy largo, ya hice las reservaciones como me lo pediste

- Gracias Himiko, fue un acto muy amable de tu parte.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi cuñado, además por lo que me cuenta Matt, es una persona muy buena y especial.

- Bien, yo me tengo que ir.

- Nosotros también nos vamos ya, iremos a ver como va la decoración de nuestro departamento y dejaré a Himiko en casa, si quieres te llevo, mamá.

- No tranquilo hijo, no quiero molestarlos

- Oh! Si es por mi, no se preocupe señora Takaishi, en verdad no creo que haya problema, al menos se que dejo a mi novio con su madre y no con alguien más, dijo Himiko y las dos rieron.

- Bien… ¿mañana paso a recogerte, papá?

- No, tu madre pasará por mí, y nos encontraremos allá, bien que descansen todos.

- Muy bien, buenas noches papá.

- Buenas noches señor Ishida.

- Buenas noches Ishida, mañana nos veremos.

- Buenas noches a todos, dijo el señor Ishida y todos salieron del apartamento.

Como lo había dicho Matt, pasaron primero a ver el departamento, ya estaban por terminarlo, Himiko estaba feliz y si ella lo estaba él también, si había aprendido algo de Kari, era eso, el sentirse feliz si la persona que amaba era feliz, por un minuto le pareció verla entrar por la puerta y correr hacia él, pero la imagen se desvaneció cuando Himiko lo tomo de las manos y lo jalo hacia fuera del departamento, su madre y Himiko bajaron primero mientras él conversaba algo con los decoradores, cerro la puerta y se voltio, y vio la sonrisa de ella cuando lo veía, cerro los ojos y llevo su mano a la cabeza, estaba tan cansado que la mente le estaba jugando bromas.

- Realmente debo descansar, no me caería mal tomar un baño relajante, pensó y rió, abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro hacia las escaleras, entonces le pareció ver una escena de esos tiempos.

Parecía tan real, ella, corría hacia él y lo abrazaba, él la saludaba y la miraba, recordó que ella le había preguntado con un tono de picardía "¿Por qué me miras tanto?", "por nada, simplemente contemplo a mi ángel¿sabes por que? Para tenerte siempre en mi memoria y recordarte en todo momento" le había contestado él, ella se había sonrojado y luego lo beso, lo tomo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras.

- Aun habiendo comprado un departamento nuevo para poder olvidarte, te sigo viendo en todas partes… por que de repente solo pienso en ti, no que fueras a venir porque te estoy pensando, no lo harás, nunca regresarán esos tiempos, lo se, pero quería conservar la esperanza, pensó y camino hacia el ascensor, allí lo esperaban su madre y su novia.

- Por que te demoraste tanto, pregunto su novia, - me hiciste falta.

- Fue una bobada lo que me retraso, además tenía que hablar algo con los decoradores, bien, primero te dejo a ti y luego llevo a mi madre.

- Bien, estoy ansiosa de conocer a tu hermano, dijo Himiko, el recorrido a la casa de Himiko fue muy tranquilo y ameno, cuando Matt dejo a su novia en casa y de camino a la casa de su madre…

- No te ves muy bien, no quise preocupar a Himiko, pero tu semblante no se ve bien.

- Estoy bien madre, no es nada, debe ser el cansancio.

- Es cierto has trabajado mucho por tu boda, quieres que todo salga perfecto, no es así

- Si, es solo descansar un rato y se me pasará, dijo, el auto se detuvo.

- ¿Que sucede hijo?

- El semáforo esta en rojo, dijo Matt.

- No me mientas, soy tu madre y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es cansancio lo que te afecta.

- Mamá no te preocupes demás, es solo el cansancio y ya.

- Cariño, mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo.

- (la mira) estoy bien, es solo el cansancio, dijo y arranco, el semáforo había cambiado.

- Es esa chica, cierto? Aquella joven de la que te enamoraste.

- De que hablas mamá, no es eso.

- Claro que si, es ella, la recordaste verdad, hace mucho tiempo que quería hablar contigo de eso, en verdad lo lamento, se que te obligamos a algo qué jamás debimos hacer, pero entiéndenos, nuestra familia de una alcurnia muy grande y no podíamos permitir que cometieras un error con esa jovencita.

- Mamá, no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero yo si hijo, se que la amabas y no sabes cuan en desacuerdo estuve con tu padre por eso, nunca quise obligarte ni forzarte a esto, pero tu padre no me dejo otra alternativa, me contó lo de su enfermedad y me pidió mi ayuda, yo se que eras feliz junto a ella y que quizás arruinamos tu vida, pero la verdad no era algo que tu padre ya tenía planeado.

- Mamá, estoy enamorado de Himiko y eso es lo que debe importar, si Hikari me enseño a amar y fue el amor de mi vida, pero estoy seguro de que ella también ya armo su vida, ella quería que yo fuera feliz y por eso termino conmigo, nunca quiso verme sufrir y se culpo por no cumplir su promesa de estar a su lado.

- Esa joven, realmente te amaba

- Así es tanto que pensó en mi antes que en ella, ella sufrió más que yo, ella… ella me amaba con todo su corazón y estaba dispuesta a rechazar esa beca, a dejar su sueño por estar a mi lado, pero yo… sería un miserable si la hubiera amarrado a mi.

- Cariño, en verdad lamento haberte hecho olvidar un amor como ese, pero, tienes que entender que…

- Mamá, por favor, no quiero hablar más de eso, yo ame a Hikari con toda mi vida y mi alma, pero no pudo ser, con Himiko lo estoy intentando y funciono y por eso me voy a casar, porque la amo, ya lo que sucedió antes no importa, ahora ya supere ese dolor y quiero ser feliz junto con Himiko, de acuerdo mamá

- Lo se, hijo, bien creo que esta es mi parada, nos vemos mañana y perdóname por obligarte a amar.

- Mamá, nadie me obligo a amar a Himiko, las cosas se dieron y soy feliz a su lado, ahora deja de atormentarte con eso, y descansa, Hikari fue alguien importante en mi vida madre, me enseño a amar, me mostró tantas cosas de las cuales siempre le estaré agradecido, pero ya… lo nuestro no podía ser y por eso no se dio, ella busco siempre mi felicidad, antes que al de ella, y eso hago ahora madre, ser feliz y si tu me quieres sé feliz por mi.

- Hijo… que descanses, dijo la señora Takaishi y salió del auto, dejando a un Matt confundido y melancólico lleno de recuerdos del pasado.


	11. Chapter 11

La Luz de la Amistad

- Lo se, hijo, bien creo que esta es mi parada, nos vemos mañana y perdóname por obligarte a amar.

- Mamá, nadie me obligo a amar a Himiko, las cosas se dieron y soy feliz a su lado, ahora deja de atormentarte con eso, y descansa, Hikari fue alguien importante en mi vida madre, me enseño a amar, me mostró tantas cosas de las cuales siempre le estaré agradecido, pero ya… lo nuestro no podía ser y por eso no se dio, ella busco siempre mi felicidad, antes que la de ella, y eso hago ahora madre, ser feliz y si tu me quieres sé feliz por mi.

- Hijo… que descanses, dijo la señora Takaishi y salió del auto, dejando a un Matt confundido y melancólico lleno de recuerdos del pasado.

La noche se paso y llego le día tan esperado, Kari y Tk pasaban sus tiquetes para abordar el vuelo que los traería de nuevo a su pasado, acomodaron sus maletas y se sentaron, Kari estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que su hermano hubiera invitado a Matt a recibirla, como reaccionaría en ese momento, de pronto sintió los labios de su novio y cerró los ojos, eso la tranquilizó un poco, sintió la mano de Tk tomando al suya y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos… todo estará bien, solo confía en mi, todo va a estar bien, en 6 horas llegaremos, justo para la hora del almuerzo, dijo él y los dos rieron.

- Si… mi hermano debe estarme esperando con todos mis amigos y debe tener preparada una fiesta de bienvenida.

- Me gustaría que me recibieran así, todos mis amigos y mi familia y disfrutar un momento sin tanta formalidad.

- A que te refieres amor.

- Mi familia es muy elegante, si llega alguien te llevan a un restaurante muy fino y conversas de la manera más educada posible, me gustaría por un momento no sentir esa presión de la sociedad.

- La fiesta no es solo para mí, también es para ti, tu eres mi novio y vamos a ir a Japón a visitarlos, por lo tanto la fiesta te incluye como uno de los homenajeados, así que yo te enseñare como disfrutar de las fiestas de mi hermano.

- (sonríe) Si, no sabes cuanto odio esas reuniones sin diversión y siempre tan cordiales, es algo insoportable.

- Oye no te preocupes por eso, haré lo posible por acompañarte a esas reuniones y darte fuerza para que las soportes, no importa como sean, te daré fuerzas para que te animes, dijo Kari y él l abrazo, el avión despego comenzando el viaje de regreso a sus pasados y a sus familias, su presente y su futuro lo dejaban atrás para regresar a su país.

- Buenos días, todavía es temprano, dijo el señor Ishida subiéndola auto.

- Es la hora justa, tú mejor que nadie conoce los trancones que se forman a esta hora del día, además son las 10 de la mañana, ellos llegan a las 11:30am, así que es apenas.

- Mujer siempre tan apresurada

- Súbete más bien y deja de alegar, dijo ella riendo y él lo hizo, como lo había dicho al señora Takaishi ya había trancon.

- Creo que tenías razón, dijo él y puso la emisora.

- Tu sabes como era al antigua novia de Matt, pregunto ella y él la miro seriamente

- No, nunca supe como era, Matt nunca nos la presento, solo escuche sobre su noviazgo por la radio y cuando le pregunte ya habían terminado.

- A mi igual, ayer me dijo su nombre, pero no logró recordarlo ahora.

- Y para que quieres saberlo

- Es solo que esa chica se fue a Londres, Matt la quiso mucho y seria bueno que no perdiera esa amistad, le diríamos a Tk que la busque allá.

- Mujer, Matt ya no es un niño, es un hombre adulto que sabe lo que hace, deja que él decida eso de buscarla o no.

- Lo se, lo se, pero Himiko es algo celosa y quizá le ponga problema pro eso, solo digo que…

- Se que nunca estuviste de acuerdo en esta boda, pero ya lo tenía planeado y no cambiare mi decisión, las cosas seguirán igual, ya es demasiado tarde para entender el error que cometimos.

- Si, eso lo tengo muy claro.

- Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es que las cosas sucedan y que se realicen como el destino quiere.

- Quizá tienes razón, dijo ella y subió el volumen del radio, esa canción le gustaba.

Matt recogió a su novia y llegaron temprano al aeropuerto, así que la invito a tomar algo cerca de allí, Tai y todos sus amigos, llegaron temprano y también estaban por ahí caminando, Matt alcanzo a identificar a Tai y le pareció extraño pero no le puso mucha atención, su novia le hablaba de su luna de miel y a donde irían, pronto llego al hora en la cual el avión de Kari y Tk arribaría, los padres de Matt llegaron sobre el tiempo y estaban algo cansados de correr, fue cuando las dos familias se encontraron.

- Tai? Tai que haces aquí, dijo Matt acercándose al grupo que había

- Lo mismo te pregunto viejo, que haces tú aquí, pensé que estarías con tu novia.

- Hola Taichi, dijo Himiko acercándose a Matt y tomándolo del brazo

- Oh! Viniste con ella

- Si venimos a recibir a mi hermano que llega hoy de Londres y que hacen todos aquí, dijo Matt, Sora se acerco a Tai.

- Tai….

- Si lo se, pero ya toco

- Pero ella…

- Que sucede? No puedo saberlo o que

- Mi hermana regresa con su novio

- En serio? Que bueno, me alegro.

- Tu hermana vuelve de Londres? No sabía que tenías una hermana Taichi.

- Ya ves como es la vida, si regresa solo por un tiempo, dijo Tai.

- Sora, Tai, el avión acaba de arribar.

- Ya vamos Mimi, bien fue un placer hablar con ustedes, nos hablamos, dijo Sora y se llevo a Tai.

- Matt ¿sucede algo?

- Debo estar pendiente de cuando baje ella, necesito hablar con ella sobre algo.

- No veo de que.

- Ella es una vieja amiga mía a la cual quiero mucho y creo que lastime.

- Ya veo, me encantará conocerla, dijo Himiko y beso a su novio, los pasajeros comenzaron a salir y todos esperaban verlos llegar.

- ¿Los conoces hijo?

- Si mamá, son amigos míos.

- Ya veo, no te los conocía.

- No siempre tienes que saber todo sobre mi vida mamá.

- Tienes razón, dijo ella y sonrió, de repente lo vieron salir, Matt alzo la mano en señal de saludo y él le contesto, pero se detuvo y vieron que tomaba la mano de alguien y Matt bajo la mano al ver la persona a la cual su hermano extendió la mano y beso, luego él le señalo a su familia y ella se paralizo, Tk la jalaba.

- Es ella, murmuró Matt, su padre y su madre solo saludaban al menor que venía hacia ellos, Kari reaccionó y vio a sus amigos que con pancartas y letreros la recibían así que detuvo a Tk y le señalo a su familia y Tk sonrió, en los letreros decía algo así "Kari, Tk, bienvenidos a Japón" "chicos bienvenidos! Nos alegra que estén aquí".

- Te lo dije, no solo me esperaban a mí, a ti también te esperaban, dijo Kari él al beso.

- Bueno pero mejor dejo que saludes a tu familia y yo a la mía y luego nos presentamos en cada una.

- Me parece bien, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también, dijo Tk y cada uno tomo su camino.

- Hijo! Como has crecido corazón, dijo la señora Takaishi abrazándolo.

- Mamá que alegría volver a verte, papá

- Takeru… el pequeño Tk ha vuelto a casa, dijo el señor Ishida y rió mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- Hermanito cuanta falta nos hiciste, dijo Matt y Tk lo miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Matt, que bueno es volver a verte hermano, gracias a ti he encontré lo que estaba buscando…. Mi vida, dijo abrazando a su hermano, este lo abrazo y lo despeluco como lo hacia cuando eran niños, su hermano menor a quien tanto quería estaba de nuevo con él, pero para su pesar su hermano se había ganado el amor de la persona que el quería.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto hermanito, aunque no es por un largo tiempo…

-No, pero estaré presente en tu boda, y eso es lo importante, es un momento muy especial en tu vida.

- Si… hablando de la boda, te presento a mi novia, ella es Himiko, Himiko él es mi hermano menor Takeru, o Tk como lo llamamos.

- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte Himiko, dijo Tk extendiendo la mano, ella la tomo.

- El placer es mió, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, me cuenta muchas cosas de tu vida, dijo Himiko.

- Si él también me ha hablado un poco sobre ti, lo suficiente como para reconocerte, dijo Tk.

- No crees que es muy linda? Es la novia más bella.

- Si linda si, pero la más bella de mi novia, dijo Tk y Matt y él voltearon a mirar la recibida de Kari habían tirado confeti y le habían regalado bombas y un peluche, todos la abrazaban y le cantaban.

- Hermanita! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Lo se, te extrañe tanto, dijo ella y abrazo a su hermano, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, hace 6 años mas o menos que había salido de casa con un sueño y había vuelto, aunque no para quedarse, pero se sentía feliz de ver a todos su amigos y a su familia de nuevo.

- Como has crecido chiquita, y quien iba a pensar que tu novio iba a terminar siendo el hermano de él.

- Lo sé, pero esa chica que esta a su lado es su novia no? De todas formas, ya superé eso, dijo Kari y sonrió, era verdad ya no sentía nada más por Matt que amistad y no más, su amor por Tk era más fuerte que los recuerdos y estaba segura ahora de lo que quería y a quien quería, sus amigos la abrazaban y la llenaban de preguntas.

- Ese que esta allá es tu novio? Que guapo esta, es más lindo que el mismo Matt

- Mimi por favor, dijo Sora riendo, - hacen una bonita pareja ustedes dos.

- Lo crees así Sora? yo amo a Tk con toda mi alma, me devolvió la alegría, dijo Kari mirando a su novio que sonreía al hablar con su hermano.

- Por favor Kari no puedo creer lo afortunada que eres, ese papacito que te conseguiste pro ala, dijo Yolei abrazándola, ella se rió y se sonrojo.

- Que cosas dices Yolei, dijo ella, de pronto sintió la mirada de Matt, lo miro seria luego le sonrió, él solo se sorprendió y volteo a ver a su hermano.

- Dime que haces para levantar semejantes tipos, dijo Yolei.

- Yolei por favor compórtate un poco, dijo Sora azareada ante lo que decía su amiga

- No la necesitas, tú y Ken hacen una perfecta pareja, dijo Kari.

- Como sabes que…

- Sora me lo contó en las cartas que me enviaba con las de Tai.

- Sora! Arruinaste la sorpresa, dijo Yolei y todas rieron.

- Es decir que ya sabes mi sorpresa, dijo Mimi.

- No… Sora no me dijo nada, dijo Kari extrañada.

- A bueno, me case con Izzy y…

- No me digas, dijo Kari adivinando lo que se venía.

- Si, vamos a tener un bebé, dijo ella y todas gritaron.

- Bueno bueno, dejen saludar a la recién llegada, dijo Davis haciéndose paso entre las chicas, - por fin, hola pequeña Kari.

- Davis… no has cambiado en nada, dijo ella y rió, él la abrazo y la levanto.

- Te extrañe mucho princesita, ven… quiero presentarte a mi novia, dijo Davis y trajo una chica, - ella es Melissa.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kari.

- Encantada de conocerte, dijo ella.

- Nos vamos a casar pronto también, dijo Davis.

- En serio? Que bueno, me alegro pro ustedes dos.

- Kari, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, dijo Ken entrando.

- Si… él es mi novio, dijo Yolei, - pero si me consigues un londinense no me quejaría, dijo y todos rieron.

- Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

- Siempre tan educado, dijo Kari.

- Kari que bueno es volver a verte, dijo Jou, - como te va por allá

- Hola Jou, me va muy bien, gracias.

- En verdad no pensé que vendrías, si que has cambiado, el pelo largo te sienta bien.

- Izzy! Ya me contaron al noticia, dijo Kari, - gracias por lo del pelo.

- Ya? Mimi no espero a que viniera para decírtelo, siempre tan apresurada.

- Hola Kari, como has cambiado, dijo y notó que Kari no lo reconocía, - soy yo, Codi.

- Lo mismo te digo, no te reconocí amigo, dijo Kari dándole un abrazo.

- Todos te hemos extrañado mucho Kari, es increíble que el tiempo haya pasado así, has cambiado mucho, pero sigues igual de linda.

- Gracias Ken, espérenme un momento, ya vuelvo, dijo Kari y fue donde su novio.

- Kari! (la besa) ven quiero presentarte a mi familia, dijo Tk y la tomo de la mano, - papá, mamá, hermano, ella es mi novia, Hikari Yagami.

- Es una joven encantadora, mucho gusto, dijo la señora Takaishi, quien parecía muy contenta al ver la novia de Tk.

- Preciosa dama es un placer conocerte, dijo el señor Ishida, Kari sonrió.

- Encantada de conocerlos, dijo Kari.

- Y él es mi hermano Matt y su novia Himiko, con quien pronto se casará, dijo Tk y ella se acerco a la pareja, Matt pensó que eso iba a afectar a Kari, pero la reacción que tuvo Kari lo desconcertó, todas sus esperanzas se fueron por al borda.

- Matt que gusto en verte de nuevo, hola soy Kari es un placer conocerte Himiko, no sabía que te ibas a casar amigo, dijo Kari sonriente.

- ¿se conocen? El mundo si que es un pañuelo.

- Si, fuimos grandes amigos, dijo Matt, - no te molestará que abrace a tu novia o si Tk.

- Claro que no hermano, además es tu amiga, dijo Tk y Matt abrazo a Kari.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver, susurro al oído de Kari el rubio.

- Así es la vida, dijo ella y se separaron.

- Tu debes ser la hermana menor de Taichi ¿no es así?

- ¿conoces a mi hermano? Que pequeño es el mundo, dijo Kari y Tk, la abrazo, Matt no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, pero los supo disimular a tiempo.

- Si, él y mi lindo Matt son muy buenos amigos, dijo Himiko.

- Vine a pedirles permiso para que me presten un minuto a su hijo, se que acaba de llegar, pero me gustaría que mi hermano lo conociera.

- Por supuesto cariño, dijo la señora Takaishi y Kari tomo de la mano a Tk y lo llevo a donde su hermano

- Creo que esta vez el pequeño ha hecho una buena elección sin que tuviéramos que intervenir, dijo el señor Ishida.

- Es una chica encantadora, es perfecta para Tk, quizás no equivocamos sobre Tk, esa joven es para él, definitivamente hacen una pareja muy linda¿no te parece Matt?

- Si mamá, tienes razón, hacen una linda pareja.

- Además tu hermano esta muy contento con ella, no viste todo lo que nos hablo de ella, la adora, se nota que tu hermano esta enamorado de esa chica, se ve muy feliz.

- Tienes razón amor, así de feliz soy yo contigo, dijo Matt y la beso, lo tenía claro, tenía que sacarse a Kari de la cabeza, ella ya lo había hecho y era el turno de él ahora, todo cambio y no podía devolver el tiempo, ahora solo quedaba el olvido y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola! ete es mi regalo de navidad que esta algo atrasado, pero es con mucho cariño para todos los que leen mis fic, tambein es un regalito de año neuvo para que este próximo año qeu comienza este lleno de muchas cosas buenas para todos, de tod corazón les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene y subo en todos mis fics un cap.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y a todos los que dejan reviews, en verdad muchas gracias y lamento no subir muy seguido los caps. Les deseo un Feliz Año y mucha suerte a todos Gambate ne!


	12. Chapter 12

La Luz de la Amistad

- Es una chica encantadora, es perfecta para Tk, quizás no equivocamos sobre Tk, esa joven es para él, definitivamente hacen una pareja muy linda¿no te parece Matt?

- Si mamá, tienes razón, hacen una linda pareja.

- Además tu hermano esta muy contento con ella, no viste todo lo que nos hablo de ella, la adora, se nota que tu hermano esta enamorado de esa chica, se ve muy feliz.

- Tienes razón amor, así de feliz soy yo contigo, dijo Matt y la beso, lo tenía claro, tenía que sacarse a Kari de la cabeza, ella ya lo había hecho y era el turno de él ahora, todo cambio y no podía devolver el tiempo, ahora solo quedaba el olvido y comenzar de nuevo.

Kari tomo de la mano a Tk y lo llevo donde sus amigos, antes de presentarlo se volvió a mirarlo, lo abrazo y lo miro a los ojos…

- Mi familia es algo loca, empezando con mi hermano, pero ahora tú haces parte de mi familia y mi familia son todos ellos, mis amigos-, dijo ella sonriente, Tk la miro sorprendido, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle una sonrisa a su novia antes de que ella se volteará a ver a sus amigos.

- Hola, soy takeru Takaishi, es un placer conocerlos-, dijo él al ver que todos lo miraban

- Él es mi novio, nos conocimos en la universidad y estamos viviendo juntos, bien… Tk, él es mi hermano Tai, el mejor del mundo-, dijo ella abrazando al mayor Yagami, un joven alto de piel algo morena y con el pelo café y alborotado, Tk extendió la mano, pero Tai le dio un abrazo dejando a Tk atónito, pero se sintió feliz, por primera vez no tenía porque ser cordial.

- Con que tu eres el famoso Tk eh? Mi pequeña hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti-, dijo Tai despelucando al rubio que rió, - mucho gusto en conocerte chico, más te vale que cuides mucho a mi hermanita porque si la haces sufrir te juro que te las verás conmigo.

- Tai! Lo vas a asustar-, dijo una joven pelirroja, alta que se acerco a Tai y lo tomó de la mano, - hola mucho gusto, soy Sora, encantada en conocerte, soy la novia de Tai.

- Hola-, dijo Tk sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Wow! Kari si que tiene suerte, eres muy guapo-, dijo una chica de pelo morado que se acercaba a él, Tk se sonrojo ante el comentario de la chica, - hola, soy Yolei y él es mi novio Ken.

- Mucho gusto, dijo el joven de pelo azul y alto que se acercaba a ellos y le extendía la mano a Tk, él al tomó, - Soy Ken, si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotros---

- Te ayudaremos en lo que sea-, dijo Yolei cortando a Ken, él la abrazo y le abrieron paso a…

- Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Mimi Tachikawa-, dijo Kari señalando a Mimi, quien le sonrió a Tk.

- Es un placer conocerte Tk, te aseguro que has encontrado al mejor chica como novia, Hikari es muy especial-, dijo Mimi, una chica alta, de pelo largo y de color café claro, un joven algo más bajito que ella y de un color de pelo entre rojo y café abrazo a la chica, - él es mi esposo Izzy.

- Mucho gusto, dijo Izzy sonriendo, - no quiero sonar apresurado, pero nos gustaría que tú y Hikari sean los padrinos de nuestro bebé.

- Izzy aun falta mucho-, dijo Mimi sorprendida ante lo que decía el chico.

- Si, pero es mejor que lo sepan desde ahora, no sea que se les olvide venir para el nacimiento de nuestro pequeñín.

- Siempre tan apresurado, hola yo soy Jou, dijo un joven de pelo azul también y alto, muy alto siendo honestos.

- Hola, encantado, dijo tk tomando la mano de Jou.

- Buenas tardes, yo soy Codi, dijo un chico de pelo café algo bajito, extendió su mano y tk la tomo, - si necesitas algún dato o conocer la ciudad, Kari tiene mi teléfono y con gusto te ayudaré.

- Deja las cordialidades Codi, eso es para viejos y no estamos tan viejos, somos jóvenes aun-, dijo un joven de cabello alborotado como el de Tai pero más corto, de pelo café oscuro y a su lado estaba una joven de pelo corto rubio y unos ojos verdes acompañaban al joven, - un placer conocerte Tk, con que tu eres el afortunado… Me la robaste, pero… te lo agradezco, porque conocí a la persona que amo, te presento a Melissa mi novia.

- Encantada de conocerte Takeru, soy Melissa, dijo la chica sonriéndole a Tk.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, dijo Tk sonriente, Kari lo abrazo, sin darse cuenta la familia de Tk se había acercado al grupo.

- Finalmente y no por eso son los menos importante -, dijo Kari llevando a Tk hacia 2 adultos que sonreían, - mis padres.

- Es un placer conocerte hijo, nos alegra ver a nuestra hija tan feliz gracias a ti, dijo la señora Yagami sonriendo.

- Así es, bienvenido a esta familia Takeru, en verdad te agradezco que hayas hecho sonreír a mi hija, dijo el señor Yagami y le dio un abrazo a Tk, él se sorprendió todos ellos lo habían recibido con alegría y como si lo conocieran de siempre y le brindaban su amistad, no tenia que fingir ser formal, solo tenia que ser él mismo, sonrió.

- Buenas tardes, somos los padres de Tk, dijo la señora Takaishi saludando, todos, se voltearon a ver quien saluda.

- Buenas tardes, respondieron todos al unísono.

- Encantados de conocerlos, nosotros somos los padres de Hikari, la novia de su hijo, dijo el señor Yagami.

- Nos preguntábamos si Hikari tendría algo que hacer ahora, dijo el señor Ishida.

- La verdad--

- Cállate Tai es con tus padres, dijo Sora al ver que su novio iba a meter la pata.

- No realmente, dijo la señora Yagami, - ¿podríamos saber por que la pregunta?

- Nos gustaría que Hikari nos acompañe en el almuerzo de bienvenida a nuestro hijo, salimos directamente para allá, así que nos gustaría que viniera con nosotros.

- No hay problema, de una vez nos gustaría invitar a el hermano de Takeru a la fiesta que preparo nuestro hijo Taichi para recibir a su hermana y a Takeru, nos encantaría que viniera a acompañar a su hermano, dijo el señor Yagami.

- Por supuesto, Matt y su novia estarán acompañando a Tk en al fiesta, bien ya nos vamos, los esperamos en el auto, dijo la señora Takaishi.

- Ya los alcanzamos, dijo Tk y tomo de la mano a Kari.

- Bueno lo mejor será irnos con ellos, es mejor no hacerlos esperar, dijo Kari sonriendo.

- Creo que se nos adelantara, pero nos gustaría que tu familia almorzara un día de estos con todos nosotros, dijo la señora Yagami, Tai miraba hacia otro lado, Kari y Tk se despidieron de todos, quienes no deseaban que se fuera, apenas había llegado y querían saber muchas cosas de ella, pero habría mucho tiempo para eso.

- Nos vemos ahora hermanito, dijo Kari acercándose.

- No me parece justo, apenas llegas y no voy a poder estar tiempo con mi hermanita, 6 años que no te veo y…

- Tai, luego vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar y recuperar todo ese tiempo.

- Bueno… tienes razón, dijo Tai y abrazo a su pequeña hermana, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia, un recuerdo paso por la mente de Tai, el momento cuando Kari cumplió los 15 años, cuando habían bailado el vals, al final, él la había abrazado así en ese momento, como si no la fuera a ver más, una lágrima se le escapo, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a esa pequeña niña de ojos canela y pelo castaño.

- Tai! No llores, dijo Kari al sentir la lágrima de su hermano en su mejilla.

- No es nada, solo recordé a esa pequeña niña que corría hacia mi cuando se pegaba, recordaba a esa chiquita que me contaba sus sueños y ahora que te miro, ya no eres la pequeña Kari

- Siempre seré la pequeña de la casa, pero estoy creciendo y aunque soy la menor no me podía que dar así.

- Lo se, lo se, no puedo creer que estoy así, me parezco a papá, dijo Tai.

- Hey! Respeta un poco jovencito, dijo su padre y todos rieron.

- Bien, creo que los retrace, dijo Tai.

- Hasta luego Taichi, dijo Tk

- Llámame Tai, oye dile a tu hermano que la fiesta es a las 7, dijo Tai, Tk y Kari corrieron para poder alcanzar a la familia del rubio, cuando llegaron todos se estaban acomodando.

- Veo que no se demoraron nada, dijo el señor Ishida sonriente al ver a la pareja llegar.

- Bien Tk y Hikari se irán con Matt y con Himiko, nosotros nos adelantaremos para arreglar los detalles, bien, nos encontramos allá, dijo la señora Takaishi subiendo al auto.

- Déjame manejar.

- Súbete y no molestes tanto, dijo ella, él hizo lo que dijo y partieron, quedaron los hermanos y sus novias mirando alejarse a los padres de Tk y Matt.

- Bien, nosotros también deberíamos partir, dijo Matt.

- Nosotros buscaremos el carro y ustedes espérennos aquí, ya volvemos, dijo Himiko y como ella dijo se fueron dejando solos a la pareja.

- Como te pareció mi familia, es muy grande y son muy locos, somos… Me incluyo.

- Son extraordinarios todos, no sabes cuanto desearía tener una familia así, dijo Tk y miro al suelo.

- No te entiendo Tk… tu familia también es muy bonita, son unidos y…

- Unidos... hay algo que no te he dicho Kari… mis padres están divorciados.

- Lo siento…. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- No lo se, pero verlos ahora así, tan amigos me hace recordar al familia que alguna vez fuimos, pero la realidad es otra, por eso cuando vi a tus amigos y tu familia… realmente me sentí bien y feliz… ya que me acogieron todos como si me conocieran desde la infancia, dijo él, ella lo abrazo y él recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, quería llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas.

- Ahora perteneces a mi familia también, así que podrás contar con ellos cuando sea, dijo Kari.

- No te lo quise contar porque pensé que mi familia era un desastre, pensarías que mi pasado sería…

- No me importa tu pasado Tk, solo me importas tu, como sea tu familia no me importa, eres tu lo único que yo quiero y me importa, así que confía un poco más en mi, tu eres mi futuro… tu pasado y el mió… se quedaron allá, se que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

- Kari… gracias, dijo Tk, ella lo beso, en ese momento el carro para en seco al lado de ellos, Tk y Kari se asustaron, por unos minutos la mirado de kari y la de Matt se cruzaron y hubo un incomodo silencio…. Kari sintió miedo, no quería que Matt le dijera a Tk lo de su relación, ella se lo diría en su momento, desvió su mirada y se encontró con la dulce y calida mirada de su novio, recobro la tranquilidad.

- Nos asustaste hermano, dijo Tk rompiendo el silencio.

- Lo… lo siento, súbanse rápido, dijo Matt serio, su novia lo miro enojada.

- Matt… no tenemos afán, y deja esa seriedad… tu hermano necesita es alegría, dijo Himiko, él reacciono y miro a su novia, Tk y Kari subieron al auto.

- Lo siento, es solo que no les da pena en plena calle dar esos espectáculos.

- Solo fue un beso, Matt te pareces a papá.

- Tienes razón, creo que te vi como el niñito chiquito de la casa, dijo Matt y todos rieron.

- Por cierto Matt, la fiesta es a las 7pm en el edificio donde vive mi hermano.

- Gracias por el dato Kari, has cambiado mucho, estas muy linda.

- Gracias Matt, tu también has cambiado… mucho, demasiado diría yo, dijo Kari y tomó la mano de su novio. El viaje transcurrió normal, aunque los congestionamientos en la vía demoraron algo el recorrido para llegar al restaurante, cuando llegaron los padres de Tk los esperaban en la mesa con todo organizado ya, el restaurante era muy fino, todos se bajaron y Matt fue a parquear el auto.

- Tk… tengo miedo, dijo Kari deteniéndose antes de entrar, él la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos, - estoy asustada, todo esto es tan fino y tan…

- Cálmate, no te preocupes por lo elegante del restaurante y menos por lo fino, no importa nada de eso, confía en mi… todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro, estaré a tu lado.

- Si… espero que todo salga bien, dijo ella nerviosa, respiro profundo, camino hacia la puerta junto con s novio y entraron, para Kari fue una experiencia entraña, los meseros al verlo hicieron la venia y los guiaron hasta la mesa, corrieron las sillas y ellos se sentaron, el restaurante estaba solo, los manteles eran de color blanco y rosa pálido y las flores decoraban el lugar dándole un aire muy romántico.


	13. Chapter 13

La Luz de la Amistad

- Si… espero que todo salga bien, dijo ella nerviosa, respiro profundo, camino hacia la puerta junto con s novio y entraron, para Kari fue una experiencia entraña, los meseros al verlo hicieron la venia y los guiaron hasta la mesa, corrieron las sillas y ellos se sentaron, el restaurante estaba solo, los manteles eran de color blanco y rosa pálido y las flores decoraban el lugar dándole un aire muy romántico al lugar.

- Pensamos que se habían perdido.

- Lo siento papá, el tráfico estaba pesado – dijo Matt entrando, esto asusto un poco a la nerviosa Hikari, su novio no pudo evitar una risita al ver la reacción de su novia quien lo miro algo sonrojada, Matt se sentó al lado de ella.

- Bueno deberíamos comenzar, tenemos toda la tarde para hablar, pero solo un tiempo para almorzar – dijo la señora Takaishi, casi de inmediato los meseros trajeron la comida, el plato principal eran espaguetis a la carbonara, el postre era un delicioso esponjado de chocolate decorado elegantemente con trozos de chocolate encima.

La tarde se pasó entre charla y charla, los padres de Tk estaban muy interesados en la vida de la Yagami, ella les contó su historia, cada vez más se convencían que ella era la indicada para Takeru, mientras Matt solo observaba a la castaña hablar, en su mente pasaba todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, quería abrazarla una vez más, pero veía la mano de Hikari tomando la mano de su hermano menor quien la abrazaba con el brazo, un sentimiento se debatía dentro de él, no soportaba ver a s hermano con la mujer que amaba, entonces sintió la mano de su novia buscando la de él, sonrió sin darse cuenta estaba celoso de su hermano, así que miro a su novia que lo miraba con ternura, tenía que sacarse a Hikari de la cabeza, ahora tenía alguien más a quien amar.

_- Ven y siente lo que siento la impotencia de perdernos sin darnos un adiós, porque yo no supe amarte, tú no supiste perdonarme y no sé que es peor, pero se que es lo mejor… olvidarnos los dos…_

- Pero si cantas precioso Hikari, no veo porque te negaste tanto en cantarnos un poco.

- Gracias señor Ishida, la verdad es que la voz nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero alguien me enseño a cantar, pero no es mucho cuando canto.

- Solo cuando yo se lo pido – dijo Takeru y todos rieron, ella se recostó en su novio, se veían tan felices.

- Quizá seríamos así de felices si no te hubieras ido – pensó Matt, miro su reloj las 5:30pm, lo mejor era dejar así.

- En verdad muchas gracias por el almuerzo estuvo delicioso – dijo la castaña.

- No te preocupes Hikari, antes gracias pro acompañarnos, estamos encantados de conocerte, en verdad nos alegra que nuestro hijo se haya encontrado con alguien como tú.

- Me halagan mucho.

- Bueno creo deberíamos irnos – dijo Matt poniéndose de pie.

- Tan pronto? Quédense un poquito más.

- Mamá, ellos tienen que descansar y prepararse para esta noche y nosotros nos tenemos que arreglar.

- Así, además andar con las maletas en el carro no es muy agradable.

- Creo que mi hermano tiene razón.

- Tú siempre lo apoyas – contesto su padre poniéndose de pie – bien si eso es lo que desean, se libraran de estos viejos por unas horas.

- Papá, no quise decir eso.

- Si me disculpan, en verdad debo marcharme, tengo que ver a mis padres y organizar nuestro hospedaje en la casa de mi hermano, en verdad me gustaría seguir compartiendo con ustedes, pero creo que será en otra ocasión.

- Creo que en eso tienes mucha razón, bien deberían marcharse ya… o los cogerá le tráfico.

- En verdad quede encantada con el almuerzo, muchas gracias por la invitación, disfrute mucho este momento.

- Nosotros también Hikari, eres una joven muy encantadora, tal vez pronto nos volvamos a reunir, pero esta vez con toda tu familia

- Estoy segura de que sí – dijo la castaña despidiéndose, ella y su novio se dirigieron hacia el carro que los esperaba en frente del restaurante, hikari nuevamente agradeció la amabilidad de la familia de Tk y emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Tai.

El viaje trascurrió mientras las dos chicas hablaban, Tk solo sonreía ante todo esto, mientras Matt aprovechaba toda la posible oportunidad para mirar a Hikari, mientras más la observaba le parecía cada vez más hermosa, no sabía que estaba pasando, pronto se iba a casar y aunque quería a Himiko, no había podido olvidar a Hikari, pronto llegaron, Matt ayudo a bajar las maletas de los novios, Himiko se despidió de Takeru y de Kari y espero a su novio en el auto

- Bien, nosotros también nos arreglaremos y vendremos por ahí a las 7:30, entonces hasta luego.

- Bien, entonces hasta esa hora, adiós Matt – dijo la castaña sonriente y se adelanto hacia el edificio con su maleta.

- Es la primera chica que veo que viene de viaje y no se trae 20 maletas repletas de cosas inservibles.

- Te sorprendería lo diferente que es ella de todas, es la mejor hermano, en verdad tengo mucha suerte.

- Si que la tienes hermanito… ojala no la pierdas…

- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

- Chao… - dijo un triste Matt viendo como su novio se encontraba con su novia y entraban juntos al edificio.

- Matt!! Apúrate o no vamos a llegar a tiempo a al fiesta – dijo su novia desde el auto.

- Nunca fuiste para mi... siempre fuiste para mi hermano, pero me alegra haberte conocido - murmuro el rubio – ya voy, ya voy.

Hikari abrió la puerta, tomo la mano de su novio y entro, escucho la voz de su hermano que comentaba algo con su padre, luego risas, se sintió feliz, una lágrima se le escapo, de nuevo estaba en su casa, los había extrañado tanto, luego se paro junto con su novio frente al corredor que daba a la cocina, Tai estaba haciendo reír a sus padres, recordó cuantas veces en el desayuno él los hacía reír con sus locuras, miro hacia la sala, estaban Sora y Mimi hablando, sonrió de nuevo, viejos momentos le pasaron por al cabeza, eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado desde ese entonces, su novio observaba perplejo el apartamento, le parecía de ensueño, era espacioso, con una decoración que daba la sensación de tranquilidad, la terraza tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad, Hikari se adelanto y tapo los ojos de su hermano, quien comenzó a tratar de averiguar quien era, ella solo reía, tk observaba la tierna imagen de los hermanos, recordaba que su niñez siempre estuvo llena de principios y modales, nunca un momento de locura, de recocha, nada, todo estaba regido por el buen comportamiento, Tai logra destaparse los ojos y al ver a su hermana, la abraza y la alza, ella solo se ríe, él sigue mirando, se sentía tan ajeno a todo eso…

- Pero corazón, no te quedes ahí sigue, estas en tu casa – dijo la señora Yagami al ver al rubio – haces parte de la familia y haces a nuestra hija muy feliz.

- Gracias señora.

- Ven sigue, acompáñanos.

- Hermano bájame, bájame – decía entre risas al castaña, luego de que toco piso abrazo a s hermano, Tk sonrió al ver la alegría de su novia, ella se acerco a él y lo beso, él al miro con ternura.

- Creo que jamás podré hacerte tan feliz como lo hace tu hermano – murmuro el rubio, ella lo miro y volvió a besarlo.

- Ya lo haces… y me hace más feliz el hecho de saber que estoy al lado de mi familia con la persona que más amo en este mundo – dijo y el rubio se sorprendió, no apartaba su vista de la hermosa castaña que estaba a su lado.

- Bueno… secretos en reunión es mala educación, así que no sean maleducados

- (rió) solo le estaba diciendo a Tk lo mucho que lo amo.

- No… estos días van a ser fatales…. Demasiado romance en esta casa

- No digas nada que tu y Sora no se quedan atrás.

- Perdón! Repite eso jovencita

- Hermano ¿no nos vas a ayudar a acomodarnos?

Ya que lo dices… como no hay más cuartos les toco dormir en el mismo… eso si los tendré en la mira todo el tiempo.

- ¡¡Hermano!!

- Que! Solo digo lo que pienso y lo que haré

- Bueno y cual es nuestro cuarto – dijo la pequeña Yagami.

- Tu antiguo cuarto hermanita – dijo tai abriendo la puerta del cuarto de hikari y entrando las maletas, era un cuarto grande, una cama doble, pues al comprar una cama nueva para los padres de Kari, pasaron al vieja a su cuarto, las paredes eran de color blanco, el escritorio estaba cerca de la ventana la cual daba a la terraza, las cortinas eran de color azul claro y los peluches que había dejado atrás decoraban su antigua habitación, se acomodaron ahí y se arreglaron para la fiesta de bienvenida que le tenían a los recién llegados.


	14. Chapter 14

La Luz de la Amistad

- Tu antiguo cuarto hermanita – dijo Tai abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Hikari y entrando las maletas, era un cuarto grande, una cama doble, pues al comprar una cama nueva para los padres de Kari, pasaron al vieja a su cuarto, las paredes eran de color blanco, el escritorio estaba cerca de la ventana la cual daba a la terraza, las cortinas eran de color azul claro y los peluches que había dejado atrás decoraban su antigua habitación, se acomodaron ahí y se arreglaron para la fiesta de bienvenida que le tenían a los recién llegados.

Mientras Takeru conversaba con el padre de Hikari, ella intentaba decidir que ponerse, no lograba escoger nada, se recostó en la cama, cerro sus ojos y se dejo invadir por los recuerdos, su infancia, su juventud, cuantas cosas había vivido en Japón, cuantas otras había vivido con su hermano… todo la hacía tan feliz hasta que recordó su primer amor, aquel famoso cantante, aquel famoso artista que le había robado el corazón… la imagen de aquel rubio vino a su mente de inmediato, su voz, sus canciones, recordó la forma en que se habían conocido y a su mente vino los celos de Davis al verla con él, recordó cuando comenzaron a salir y hasta recordó aquella ocasión en que tuvieron que lavar los platos en el restaurante. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando lo había vuelto a ver no sucedió nada de lo que ella había pensado que podría suceder, sin embargo sintió algo de tristeza al verlo de nuevo y saber que ese encuentro lo pudo haber lastimado; unas fotos vinieron a su cabeza… recordaba haber visto unas fotos muy especiales, algo que le había llamado al atención… cerró sus ojos e intento reconocerlas, de repente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos azules que expresaban felicidad, ella se sentó, aquellos ojos no la perdían de vista por un segundo, ella sonrió.

- Tu familia es genial…

- Gracias… pero somos muy diferentes a la tuya

- Lo se, pero eso no me importa, porque te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz – dijo Tk, ella sonrió, luego echó una mirada a los vestidos encima de la cama, el rubio entendió la demora de su novia – me parece que ese rosado te sienta muy bien hoy – dijo mirando los vestidos, Kari sonrió.

- Entonces lo mejor será que me esperes un tiempo afuera mientras me cambio – dijo la castaña feliz.

- Sabes que siempre te esperaré – contesto Tk y salió de nuevo del cuarto.

Estando de nuevo sola, tomo el vestido rosa, combinado con el negro, tenía partes en el centro negras y al final del vestido, llegaba hasta 3 dedos arriba de la noticia, de manga sisa, y una pashimina rosada que cubría la mayor parte de su cuello, su pelo caía libremente, liso y castaño… tomo sus aretes favoritos, regalo de su mejor amigo antes de irse a Londres, siempre le traían buena suerte, se miro al espejo, recordó cuando se arreglaba para salir con Matt… su sonrisa lentamente desapareció… comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido ese día, Matt siempre la había estado mirando, estaba tan feliz al lado de Tk que no se percato de ese detalle… ¿Tal vez Matt aún sentía algo por ella¡Imposible! Ishida se iba a casar, lo que pensaba no podía ser cierto, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando apartar al famoso cantante de su cabeza.

- Muy bien… vamos a disfrutar de la noche – se dijo a si misma, salió de su habitación, se despidió de sus padres y junto con su novio y su hermano tomaron rumbo hacia el lugar de la fiesta, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, así que no se demoraron mucho en legar, adentro estaban todos los amigos de Hikari y sorprendentemente también los de Tk, pues uno de los amigos de Kari también era amigo del rubio así que los había invitado.

Tk y Kari se separaron para saludar a todos. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Matt y Himiko se terminaban de arreglar, Matt se había puesto una camisa negra y unos jeans, tomo su chaqueta negra y espero en el carro a su novia, ella buscaba entre sus cosas algo que la sacara de dudas, el nombre de Hikari Yagami le sonaba y sabía que la había visto antes, pero no sabía en donde, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo metió en su cartera, termino de arreglar su pelo y busco algo que combinara con su vestido, por fin encontró un saco blanco que combinaba con su falda rosada y su blusa negra, rápidamente salió para no hacer esperar más a su novio.

- Te demoraste bastante – dijo Matt en broma, ella ni lo miro.

- Lo de siempre – contesto secamente, Matt miro a su novia.

- ¿sucede algo?

- Parecías muy interesado en la novia de tu hermano.

- Por supuesto, ella esta con mi hermano, tengo que saber que clase de persona es.

- Matt estás seguro que no al conoces de antes? La trataste con mucha familiaridad.

- Es la novia de mi hermano, tenía que hacerla sentir como en familia.

- Matt la trataste como si al conocieras de tiempo atrás¿estás seguro que no la conoces de antes?

- Y por que hoy estás tan curiosa, nunca me preguntas sobre mi pasado.

- Tienes razón, no debería importarme – contesto con frialdad Himiko, Matt estaciono y dejo que su novia se adelantara.

- Si ella se llega a enterar sobre quien fue Hikari Yagami en mi vida… el problema que le pondrán mis padres a Takeru por su relación serán muy duros… - pensó Matt soltando un suspiro, luego entro al lugar.

- Tk hablaba con sus amigos mientras Hikari trataba de alejarse un poco de todos, realmente se sentía feliz de estar con todos su amigos, pero sentía que necesitaba un momento a solas, no podía estar más ahí, mientras caminaba tratando de evitar cualquier tema de conversación chocó con alguien, ella levanto la mirada algo apenada, pero cuando vio el rostro de la otra persona su sonrisa desapareció.

- Me alegra encontrarte.

- Yamato…

- Pareciera que te sientes mal ¿sucede algo?

- No es nada, solo estoy algo agotada, ha sido un largo día

- Y aun falta mucho para que termine – dijo Matt sonriéndole, ella lo miraba confundida.

- Si, en eso tienes mucha razón.

- Y…¿Dónde esta mi hermano? No debería dejarte sola, una joven tan linda como tú no debe…

- Lo mismo me pregunto de tu novia, ella tampoco debería estar sola, ve hacerle compañía, tal vez ella se sienta sola.

- Tenía que verte.

- Bueno ya me viste, ahora ve con tu novia, quien te necesita.

- No lo creo… y si fuese así…

- Matt ella es tu novia, te vas a casar con ella.

- Pero ya no estoy tan seguro si es lo correcto – dijo Matt y Kari se sorprendió.

- Como puedes estar dudando cuando falta tan poco para tu boda – dijo Kari casi enojada

- Es que cuando te vi… recordé lo que era amar – dijo Matt, Kari apretó sus puños, sentía una inmensa ira ante el comentario del rubio.

- Cómo puedes ser así? Se supone que la amas, ella cree que la amas, acaso no puedes entender que ya no somos nada, que desde ese día todo quedo en el pasado.

- Eso lo tenía muy claro hasta el momento en que te volví a ver – contesto con rudeza Matt, Hikari bajo la mirada.

- Matt te lo dije, te dije que no me podías esperar, te dije lo que sucedería, por eso terminamos nuestra relación, porque nada sería seguro, ves como tenía razón… tu te vas a casar y yo estoy profundamente enamorada de tu hermano… aunque jamás me imagine que tu y Tk serían familia.

- Es por nuestros apellidos – dijo Matt.

- Matt nuestras vidas tomaron un rumbo diferente, ya de lo nuestro solo quedan los recuerdos.

- Lo sé, cada uno armó su vida sin el otro, pero no te eh podido olvidar---

- Pero yo si – dijo Kari cortando al rubio, él la miro sorprendido- Cuando conocí a Tk, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación entendí que él era esa persona que yo había estado esperando, a pesar de que tú fuiste muy importante en mi vida.

- Tk… siempre tiene una suerte muy grande, se quedo con la mejor persona que conozco.

- Matt… gracias por pensar eso de mí – dijo Kari y tomo una de las manos de Matt, al mismo tiempo en que ellos conversaban, Tk se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes que le trajo varios recuerdos…

- Nicol…

- Hola Tk, tiempo sin verte – dijo la rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a Takeru.

- No pensé en encontrarte por aquí ¿y tu novio?

- Decidió no venir, mañana tiene un negocio muy importante, así que preferí venir sola.

- Ya veo – contesto Takeru, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, se sentía confundido, no sabía que hacer.

- Y tu novia? Pensé que habías dicho que regresabas con tu novia.

- Así es, es la que habla con mi hermano, se llama Hikari Yagami.

- Es ella? Wow… quien lo iba a pensar, ella es muy conocida por aquí.

- No te entiendo, ella y yo vivimos en Londres, no creo que por aquí al conozcan – dijo Tk, hubo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por la rubia.

- Debe ser muy duro ser el plato de segunda mesa ¿no?

- A que te refieres con eso.

- ¿No lo sabes¿No te lo contó tu novia?

- No

- Hikari Yagami es la ex novia del famoso cantante Yamato Ishida, tu hermano – dijo la rubia con cierto rencor, luego miro la cara de Takeru, a cual mostraba confusión y rabia.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo él.

- No me creas, pero pregúntale a cualquiera de los que se encuentra por aquí y verás que te dirán lo mismo, tal vez está contigo solo por estar cerca de él.

- Hikari no sabía el nombre de mi hermano, nunca se lo comente.

- O tal vez ella sabía quien eras tú y por eso se acerco a ti – dijo la rubia, las dudas en la mente de Takeru comenzaron a aflorar, luego miro el lugar donde estaba su novia y vio como Matt apretaba la mano de la castaña, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de él, celos, rabia, desconcierto, ira, tristeza, lo único que hizo fue alejarse de todos yendo hacia al terraza. La rubia sonrió, sabía que había dado en el blanco.

- Allí esta mi hermano, iré a hablar con él.

- Matt… lo siento.

- No te preocupes Kari, tú siempre pensaste en mí y yo fui egoísta pensando en el dolor que sentía, pero tú no querías verme sufrir y yo no lo entendí, pero se que tu y mi hermano serán felices – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo y él se marcho.

- Hikari…

- Himiko-san buenas noches.

- Hola, al parecer te conoces con mi novio.

- Si, fuimos buenos amigos hace algunos años, pero jamás pensé que él era el hermano de mi novio.

- Jamás se te paso por al cabeza? Que curioso

- Pareciera que usted pensara lo contrario como si yo me estuviera aprovechando de que Tk es el hermano de Matt para estar cerca de él o que.

- No pudiste con el mayor así que te metiste con el menor.

- Usted esta juzgando mal

- No lo creo, eres la ex novia de Matt y estas con su hermano, como pretendes que no piense eso cuando todo apunta que tu relación con tk es por Matt.

- Usted está muy equivocada en eso, si fui la novia de Matt pero yo misma le termine antes de irme a vivir a Londres, además él nunca me hablo sobre su familia y Tk jamás me hablo sobre su hermano, si lo nombraba, pero nunca por su nombre.

- Y pretendes que me crea eso! No tiene lógica salir con una persona a la cual no conoces su familia.

- Mientras exista la confianza suficiente no me parece ilógico una relación así, si yo acepte el no saber nada de la familia de Tk, fue porque así lo quise y porque lo único que me interesaba era él, yo amo a Tk y no lo iba a obligar a hablar sobre si familia si no quería.

- No es algo que tenga sentido.

- Es amor y el amor muchas veces no tiene sentido – dijo Kari con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tomando un poco de aire miro a los ojos a Himiko – usted no me conoce y no me va a dañar la noche por sus estúpidos celos, así que con permiso…

- Espere… no se vaya… - dijo Himiko, Kari se volteo a mirarla, notó la confusión en los ojos de la chica – ayúdeme…

- Ayudarla? No entiendo…

- Quiero conocer mejora mi novio, pero él a veces es tan reservado, se que usted y él fueron inseparables y él confiaba mucho en usted, por favor ayúdeme a conocerlo mejor, a acercarme más a él.

- Himiko-san

- A veces lo siento tan distante.

- (suspiro) mire... Matt es un cantante famoso, es completamente entendible que a veces este distraído o distante, siempre está pensando en sus conciertos y es algo que no puede cambiar, pero si pertenecer a esa parte ¿ha ido a alguno de sus conciertos?

- La verdad es que no… no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para ir.

- Pues debería… - dijo Kari sonriéndole a Himiko, las dos se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas y comenzaron a hablar, Hikari no podía creer que la relación de Matt no fuera tan sólida como Tk se la planteaba, pero si podía ayudar a la felicidad de ellos dos, lo haría, lentamente las dos chicas comenzaron a hacerse amigas, después de todo iban a estar familiarizadas en algún momento. Mientras ellas hablaban Matt intentaba hablar con su hermano.

- Tk… hola, oye por que no estás…

- Porque no te vas y me dejas solo – contesto con aspereza el menor de los hermanos.

- Hermano... que te pasa

- Me viste acaso al cara de tonto! Sé que tú y Hikari fueron novios.

-Hermano… quise contarte eso, pero hoy no pude…

- Mentira, ni tú ni ella me contaron la verdad.

- No sabía que tu novia era mi ex novia hasta hoy, jamás me dijiste su nombre ¿cómo diablos pretendes que adivinara quien era?

- Hoy pudiste haber sacado un tiempo y decírmelo, ella sima pudo decírmelo, como confiar en ella si no fue capaz de contarme lo que sucedió con ustedes.

- Tk eres idiota o que… ella no sabía que tu eras mi hermano, acabo de hablar con ella y esta muy sorprendida de que tu y yo seamos familia.

- Jamás le hable de ti… pero… no puedo creer que…

- Hikari es una persona muy dulce y tierna, demasiado inocente y tal vez alo frágil, pero es fuerte cuando se trata de lo que quiere, es una gran amiga y sobe todo eso ella sincera, es honesta, ella te adora Tk… como puedes dudar de ella.

- No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo cuando te vio de nuevo, cuando estuvimos solos.

- Y para que ella querría amargarte el día con eso? Estoy seguro que ella quería decírtelo, pero siempre hay un momento par que sucedan las cosas.

- Todo esto es muy confuso, mi novia es tu ex novia como quieres que lo entienda fácilmente.

- Si la amas de verdad, entonces esto sería lo que menos te interesaría de ella.

- Por dios Matt, tú y ella estuvieron juntos! No es fácil entender eso, me siento como plato de segunda mesa

- Ella misma me termino – dijo Matt bajando la mirada, la tristeza embargaba su memoria, su cuerpo, Tk lo miro.

- ¿Que?

- Hikari fue quien termino nuestra relación, si pensabas que había sido yo el que le había terminado pues te equivocas, fue ella.

- Pues que me lo diga ella… que me diga la verdad.

- Tk…

- No es fácil Matt, yo la amo, pero no es fácil saber que… (suspira) déjame solo.

- Tk… me voy a casar con Himiko porque la amo, ya no siento nada por Kari porque ahora estoy enamorado de Himiko, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Sé que te vas a casar, pero…

- Confía en ella, ella te ama.

- yo en a ella, se que te vas a casara y que si lo haces es porque la amas, pero es difícil entender todo esto, en especial que jamás me imagine que ese novio a quien ella quiso tanto fueras tú, sé que ella me ama, lo sé, cada vez que al veo, cada vez que la abrazo, siento que todo lo que me dice es verdad, pero…

- Tk… no arruines todo por un pasado que ya no existe.

- quiero estar solo…- dijo Takeru y Matt salió buscando a Kari por todas partes, en esas Nicol salió a la terraza.

- Venía a fumar un poco, pero contigo aquí se arruinaron mis planes, detestas el cigarrillo.

- Vete Nicol.

- ¿Por qué no estás allá adentro con tu novia? Al parecer te está buscando.

- No me importa.

- En serio? Pensé que estabas muy enamorado de ella.

- Nicol, necesito pensar, quieres dejarme solo.

- Yo jamás te hubiera ocultado algo así y lo sabes Takeru, pero me dejaste por tu sueño, tal vez si estuvieras conmigo no te pasaría esto – dijo la rubia acercándose a Tk, él la miro, sentía tanta rabia, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mientras ellos hablaban y Nicol trataba de besar a Tk, Matt buscaba a Kari, la vio hablando con su hermano, parecía preocupada.

- ¡Hikari!

- Matt- dijo Tai al ver al rubio corre hacia donde se encontraban – no puedes dejar a mi hermana un tiempo conmigo suficiente con toda la tarde que se la levaron.

- Hikari es urgente, Tk sabe lo de nuestra relación.

- Que? Planeaba decírselo pero no hoy, hoy sería muy duro ¿por qué se lo contaste?

- Yo no se lo conté, cuando intente hablar con él me enteré de que ya lo sabía.

- Tengo que hablar con él.

- No creo que sea un buen momento, esta muy confundido.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Tai.

- No, iré a buscarlo, necesito explicarle las cosas, no quiero que todo acabe por mi pasado…

- Yo sé donde esta – dijo Matt y guió a Kari hasta la terraza, Kari salió, cerro los ojos y tomo el valor necesario para afrontar las cosas, pero cuando abrió sus ojos encontró a su novio besándose con una chica rubia, ella no pude emitir ningún sonido así como tampoco pudo moverse, cuando Tk notó su presencia se separo de inmediato y trato de acercarse a Kari, peri Nicol lo retuvo con su mano.

- Ella debe ser tu novia, Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto, soy Nicol, la ex novia de Takeru – dijo ella, le dio un beso a Tk y entro de nuevo a la fiesta, Hikari bajo la mirada la suelo.

- Creo que la que sobra aquí soy yo, temía como reaccionaría al ver de nuevo a Matt y como reaccionarías al verla de nuevo, cuando vi de nuevo a Matt comprendí que mi amor por ti era tan fuerte que ya lo que sentía por Matt era solo amistad, pero jamás pensé que tú… olvídalo… la única tonta aquí soy yo, pensando en lo mal que había hecho al no decirte lo que había pasado entre Matt y yo…

- Kari… en verdad no es lo que…

- ¿Lo que parece? Todos se escudan en esa frase… no me expliques nada, todo quedó muy claro – dijo Kari, Tk tomo la mano de l castaña, quien trato de safarse y salir corriendo, pero el la rodeo con sus brazos intentando que ella lo escuchará, al mismo tiempo Matt se encontraba con Nicol.


	15. Chapter 15

La Luz de la Amistad

- Kari… en verdad no es lo que…

- ¿Lo que parece? Todos se escudan en esa frase… no me expliques nada, todo quedó muy claro – dijo Kari, Tk tomo la mano de la castaña, quien trato de safarse y salir corriendo, pero el la rodeo con sus brazos intentando que ella lo escuchará, al mismo tiempo Matt se encontraba con Nicol.

- ¿nicol? Tú que haces aquí…

- Matt! Que alegría verte por aquí, pensé que estarías con tu prometida – dijo ella saludando al rubio de beso en la mejilla, él la miraba extrañado.

- Insisto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, solo venia a saludar a mi viejo amor – dijo mirando hacia la terraza – pero su novia llego, así que lo disfrute poco.

- ¿Lo besaste? – dijo Matt intentando entender el mensaje de la rubia

- Era solo un saludo… pero la novia llego y bueno… supongo que deben estar hablando por no decir discutiendo- dijo ella con cierta frialdad.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Para que Tk entienda que no le he podido perdonar el hecho de que me haya dejado por irse a Londres, así que merece sufrir un poco ¿no te parece? después de todo robo el corazón de tu ex novia

- Yo me voy a casar, así que me alegro que ella me haya olvidado – dijo Matt.

- (suspira) a mi no me engañas Yamato, pero me alegra que estés tan convencido, así será menos difícil aceptar las cosas, bien me voy fue un placer haber arruinado la noche.

- Por dios no te cansas de escupir veneno – murmuro Matt enfadado mientras la rubia se alejaba del lugar, Matt miro hacia la terraza… no podía intervenir o empeoraría la situación… así que solo le quedaba esperar.

- Suéltame! Déjame ir – dijo Hikari llorando, no soportaba estar más en ese lugar.

- Por favor, déjame hablar – dijo Tk quien la abrazaba con fuerza – lo siento, en verdad lo que menos deseaba era lastimarte…

- Como pude ser tan tonta… preocupada por como tomarías lo que había pasado entre Matt y yo… tanto temor pensando que me odiarías… y mira como resultaron las cosas…

- Kari… me deje llevar – dijo el rubio, tenía que admitir que por su rabia se había dejado llevar, y soltó a Hikari quien se aparto de él y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, él no soportaba verla así.

- Te dejaste llevar… que interesante respuesta…

- Trata de entenderme un poco…

- Y eso intento, pero por más que lo pienso no logró una explicación lógica.

- Es que todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que mi hermano y tú fueron pareja ¿crees que es fácil entenderlo?

- No, sé que no es fácil, pero no creo que por eso uno tenga que escudarse en la ex novia no te parece…

- No entiendo por que estas enojada conmigo

- ¿a no? Te parece poco lo que me acabas de hacer, yo como una tonta preocupándome por no haberte dicho la verdad y tú besándote con esa rubia – dijo Kari con cierta rabia en sus palabras.

- Pues si, no entiendo.

- No entiendes? Pues me alegro, así te dolerá menos – dijo Kari indignada y abofeteo a Tk, este la miro y llevo su mano a la mejilla, eso en verdad le había dolido.

- ¡No entiendo por que eres tú la que me pide explicaciones cuando debería ser yo! Yo fui el que no sabía nada de tu amor con mi hermano, yo soy quien debería sentirme traicionado – dijo Tk enfadado por la cachetada que Kari le había dado.

- ¿Traicionado? Yo no te he traicionado – dijo Kari sin entender el reclamo de su novio

- ¿Cómo se que no estás conmigo para estar al lado de mi hermano¿Cómo se que realmente no sabias quien era yo y que no te acercaste a mi para poder estar cerca de él? – dijo Tk, pero tan rápido como termino, tan rápido como Kari lo abofeteo de nuevo.

- Eres un idiota! Si jamás pudiste ver que mi amor por ti es real entonces ve con ella, tal vez ella no te escondería nada – dijo Kari

- Tal vez tengas razón… pero…

- Como puedes decir semejantes estupideces? Como puedes pensar que soy así… es que te he dado todo de mí, te he abierto las puertas de mi vida y de mi amor para que tú me salgas con esto solo por un viejo amor – contesto Kari, estaba destrozada, toda su fantasía y sus ilusiones se venían abajo.

- Kari trata de calmarte un poco – dijo el rubio preocupado al ver a su novia en ese estado, no paraba de llorar y llevaba seguidamente sus manos a su cabeza, él intento tocarla, pero ella se alejo de él.

- Yo te amo, yo daría mi vida por ti, eres mi sueño, eres todo lo que yo quiero, yo… yo siempre te he dado mi amor sincero, siempre fui honesta contigo, jamás te mentí, si, estuve con tu hermano y lo ame… pero yo no sabía que tú eras su hermano, estaba en un país lejos de casa, donde estaba sola ¿para qué me iba a poner a buscar la familia de mi ex novio? De que me hubiese servido, para contarles que le destroce el corazón a Yamato rompiendo con él... Tk… tú te acercaste a mi… y yo decidí estar junto a ti porque pensé que te conocía – ella lo miro, sus ojos retenían las lágrimas – pero me equivoque… - sin decir más salió del lugar y se perdió entre la gente, Tk la siguió, de pronto la vio en la puerta.

- Que pasó – lo detuvo su hermano mientras él veía como ella salía del lugar.

- Que la embarre eso paso, que fui un tonto que no la escuche primero y que la estoy perdiendo – contesto Tk y corrió hacia la puerta.

- Que le hiciste a mi hermana! – grito Tai empujando a Tk afuera del lugar.

- Dime donde puedo encontrarla, eres su hermano y debes--

- Que diablos le hiciste a mi hermanita me dices ya – dijo Tai cogiendo de la camiseta a Tk

- suelta a mi hermano – dijo Matt golpeando a Tai y haciendo que este se alejara de Tk

- No te metas Ishida – dijo Tai abalanzándose contra Tk de nuevo pero Matt se interpuso recibiendo el impacto y quedando sentado en el suelo y con la boca sangrando – te dije que no te metieras.

- Lo que es con mi hermano es conmigo – dijo Matt limpiando su boca y golpeando a Tai en el estomago, quien cayó de rodillas tosiendo.

- El maldito hizo llorar a mi hermana – contesto Tai y Matt miro a Tk

- Tienen que hablar, deben arreglar esto – se limito a decir Matt, Tai se puso de pie.

- Es lo único que tienes por decir… ¿Cómo puedes solo decir eso cuando el muy maldito la hizo llorar?

- Porque es la única solución Tai

- Solo responde que le hiciste – repitió Tai.

- Me entere que ella y mi hermano habían sido novios, no lo supe tomar y le exigí una explicación y no la supe aceptar… - dijo Tk y Tai soltó un suspiro

- Eres un idiota – dijo Tai mirando con más calma al menor.

- Lo sé…

- No entiendo como no puedes creer en sus palabras, mi hermana es muy sincera y jamás haría algo que trajera dolor para los demás, siempre se lastima ella misma mientras nos vea sonreír… si se te paso por la cabeza que eres el plato de segunda mesa, estas equivocado… pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no confías en ella, ella estaba tan ilusionada contigo… en sus cartas siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo genial que eras – Tai miro a Tk – si tú realmente la conoces y la quieres búscala y arregla las cosas.

- Eso pienso hacer, pero no se donde encontrarla, esto no es Londres… y…

- Solo piensa donde puedes encontrar algo de lo que le gusta en Londres en Japón, en eso no te voy a ayudar – dijo Tai entrando de nuevo al sitio, Tk miro hacia la dirección donde probablemente la encontraría.

- Al menos… tienes una idea de donde puede estar? Es mejor q arregles esto para ya.

- Tú aun la amas… solo dime si o no – pregunto Tk bajando la mirada, Matt miro a su hermano confundido.

- No… - contesto Matt y Tk lo volvió a mirar.

- Tenía miedo de que tu respuesta fuera afirmativa, cuando Nicol me dijo lo de ustedes, por un momento me pensé que era el plato de segunda mesa, que ella aun te amaba, que ella estaba conmigo para darte celos o para poder estar cerca de ti…

- Si eso hubiese sido el caso, no crees que ella mostraría sus celos ante mi – dijo Matt y su hermano menor lo miro con asombro – pero cuando nos vimos después de tanto tiempo ella me saludo como un amigo más, dándome a entender que tú eras su elección… ¿no puedes ver eso… no puedes ver que ella te ama?

- Hermano – murmuro Tk mientras Matt entraba al sitio, al verse solo decidió buscarla.

Ella seguía corriendo sin importarle el rumbo, simplemente quería correr, huir de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, deseaba no tener que sentir eso, deseaba regresar perderse entre la gente y no volver a verlo, no entendía por que su novio le había hecho eso, ella estaba y tan preocupada por la reacción que Tk tomara al saber lo de su noviazgo con su hermano, pero jamás pensó que todo pasaría de esa manera. Se detuvo un momento a ver las vitrinas y luego continuo caminando sin rumbo, sin destino, no sabía que hacía o tal vez quería dejarse llevar por el viento de esa noche, la verdad no le importaba ya mucho en ese momento, lo único que le importaba le había herido. Después de un tiempo se sintió cansada, así que decidió buscar en donde sentarse a descansar un poco entrando a un cafél.

Seguía corriendo por las calles y no lograba verla, hacía tiempo que no venía a su país y la verdad no recordaba mucho del lugar, así que se sentía perdido y desorientado, pero seguía buscándola, necesitaba encontrarla y explicarle las cosas, verla… eso era lo que más necesitaba. Bajando la velocidad de su caminar y mirando detenidamente a su alrededor no pudo soportar más, se sentía solo y le dolía pensar que había hecho sufrir a la persona que amaba, recuerdos invadían su cabeza, le parecía escuchar su risa, verla caminar a su lado viendo las vitrinas y antojándose de todo, le parecía ver su sonrisa y su mano extendida, esa mano que siempre estaba para él en cualquier instante, recordaba sus encuentros con ella en el café cerca a su casa después del trabajo donde siempre la encontraba sentada esperándolo y al verlo le sonreía. Ante este recuerdo se detuvo a pensar en las palabras que Tai le había dicho… y el único lugar favorito de ambos eran las cafeterías.

- Como no se me ocurrió antes – pensó él más animado y siguió buscando, no tardó mucho en divisarla sentada al lado de las flores que decoraban un café, tenía la mirada perdida en las afueras del café viendo pasar a las personas. Él se acerco mientras su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso –por fin de encontré – se limito a decir él mientras ella se sorprendía de verlo.

- Ta…Takeru – musito ella sorprendida

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo el rubio firme y sentándose, ella lo miraba con algo de miedo y algo nerviosa, no quería pensar lo que iba a suceder y temía que las cosas resultaran peor.

- No veo de que debemos hablar – dijo ella tratando de esconder sus nervios.

- De lo que acabo de pasar- contesto el rubio ante el comentario – tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

- Quedaron muy claras para mi--

- Pero para mí no – corto Tk a su novia.

- No? Para mi sí, me dejaste muy en claro que jamás viste cuanto te amo, me dejaste claro que no confías en mi palabra, que no me conoces tan bien como pensé, que no soy quien esperabas y…

- Todo eso te deje en claro? En que momento… no recuerdo haberte dicho eso.

- Para mi la prueba fue en tus reclamos por no contarte lo que había pasado entre tu hermano y yo y el beso que te diste con la tal Nicol.

- Para mi eso no es prueba de eso… esas son pruebas de mi estupidez y de mis celos – dijo Tk y Hikari bajo la mirada – yo te amo Kari… tal vez lo primero debió haber sido…

- Que yo te contara las cosas… ¿pero cómo iba yo a saber que tu eras el hermano menor de mi ex novio? Jamás me dijiste el nombre de tu hermano, hablabas maravillas de él, pero nunca sobre que hacía o sobre quien era… no podía habértelo dicho antes porque no lo sabia y cuando llegamos no encontré el momento para decírtelo… me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes… pero me arrepiento más de haberme sentido culpable mientras tu… - Hikari calló, le dolía recordar ese momento y mucho más intentar decirlo.

- Tal vez mi reacción no fue la correcta y no intento justificarme, te lastime y me duele ser el culpable… perdóname… pero trata de entenderme un poco, me sentía confundido y como plato de segunda mesa, no saber lo que había sucedido me hizo pensar en un millón de posibilidades

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en¿Por qué no me preguntaste primero o por qué no recurriste a mí? En mi cabeza solo tengo esas preguntas, no entiendo que nos paso, pensé que me conocías… y cuando te vi… besándola me sentí vacía… no puedo quería creerlo y cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas sobre la relación con tu hermano… me dolió mucho.

- Perdóname… no es fácil para mi enterarme de que mi hermano… no es sencillo entender algo así, es difícil creer que el destino haya jugado sus fichas de esa forma--

- Pero lo hizo, yo no sabia quien eras y me enamore de ti sin importarme que fueras el hermano de un cantante famoso, sin saber que eras el hermano menor de Matt… yo me enamore de ti y te amo por quien eres… no por tu familia – dijo Kari y se puso de pie, Tk tomo su mano sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar dejando al rubio solo.

- Hikari regresa – escucho que el rubio la llamaba.

- Que estoy haciendo… por que deseo regresar él… él no confía en mi y yo, yo lo amo tanto, por que no lo perdono, él me estaba buscando y yo… - mientras estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente volteo a mirar al rubio que trataba de deshacerse de la camarera para poder alcanzarla, así que se detuvo a mirarlo, viéndolo así, creía estar en Londres, los dos solos, felices- no quiero perderte Takeru, pero me duele que no confíes en mi… yo… - de pronto un estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, él se había caído, ella corrió hacia él.

- Volviste – dijo él al ver a la castaña a su lado.

- Te encuentras bien? Te duele algo- pero no pudo terminar pues el rubio la obligo a callar con un beso.

- Tu eres mi cura – contesto él al separarse de ella, Hikari estaba algo sonrojada y ayudo a parar a su novio- entonces… ¿me perdonas?

- Me duele lo que me hiciste… me lastimaste mucho – dijo ella y noto que Tk dejaba de sonreír – pero me dolería mucho más perderte por no querer darte una oportunidad por mi orgullo, por no querer perdonarte… me dolería más saber que deje escapar a quien amo por no perdonar – termino la castaña y le sonrió a Tk, quien abrazo a la castaña al oír su respuesta. No muy lejos de ahí, él observaba la escena, la tristeza lo embargó por completo al ver a su hermano con la castaña, había conservado la esperanza de que podía recuperarla, pero al verlos juntos de nuevo, Matt decidió olvidarse de esa idea y dándole la espalda a la feliz pareja se fue pateando una piedrita.


	16. Chapter 16

La Luz de la Amistad

La Luz de la Amistad

- Tu eres mi cura – contesto él al separarse de ella, Hikari estaba algo sonrojada y ayudo a parar a su novio- entonces… ¿me perdonas?

- Me duele lo que me hiciste… me lastimaste mucho – dijo ella y noto que Tk dejaba de sonreír – pero me dolería mucho más perderte por no querer darte una oportunidad por mi orgullo, por no querer perdonarte… me dolería más saber que deje escapar a quien amo por no perdonar – termino la castaña y le sonrió a Tk, quien abrazo a la castaña al oír su respuesta. No muy lejos de ahí, él observaba la escena, la tristeza lo embargó por completo al ver a su hermano con la castaña, había conservado la esperanza de que podía recuperarla, pero al verlos juntos de nuevo, Matt decidió olvidarse de esa idea y dándole la espalda a la feliz pareja se fue pateando una piedrita.

Era extraño caminar solo por esos días, durante todo ese tiempo lo que más había querido era estar solo, pero ahora que podía no quería, se sentía triste, recordaba cuando la conoció en aquel café, que irónico era todo, ella se había arreglado con su novio en un café; si, la había perdido para siempre y se negaba a aceptarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, su hermano, su pequeño hermano era la persona que ella había escogido, era la persona que ella más amaba. Rió desconcertado ¿por que pensaba en ella cuando dentro de poco se iba a casar? Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, pero ¿cómo? No hallaba la respuesta por más que la buscara.

- Y bien… ¿cómo les fue? – escucho una voz muy familiar, levantó la vista y vio con asombro a Tai parado en la entrada del salón, sin darse cuenta había regresado al sitio de la reunión.

- Supongo que bien, al menos me parece que se reconciliaron- contesto él sin ganas.

- Debió ser difícil para ti verlos así – dijo Tai mirando al cielo.

- No se a que te refieres – dijo Matt pasando por el lado de Tai.

- ¿A no? Creo que si sabes a lo que me refiero, deberías dejar ir ese sentimiento.

- No puedo dejarlo ir, pertenece a mis recuerdos

- Entonces si sabes de que estoy hablando – dijo Tai sonriendo y Matt bajo la vista.

- Cuando la vi bajar del avión fue una sensación extraña, no podía creer que era ella, pensé que era un sueño, luego pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma, pero al ver el beso que le dio mi hermano, reaccione y entendí que no era mentira, era verdad, sentí que enloquecería… mi hermano y ella juntos… ¿cómo había sucedido?

- Te admito que también me sorprendí cuando vi que Tk era tu hermano – dijo Tai riendo- recuerdo que en sus cartas Kari me decía que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más de la familia de Tk, pero no quería presionarlo, pero le angustiaba no saber mucho sobre su hermano, pues Tk te idolatra.

- Mi hermano siempre tiene suerte.

- Lo irónico es que el creía que el suertudo eras tu, Kari siempre decía que él te envidiaba pues tenías la aceptación de tus padres.

- Él siempre les llevaba la contraria, siempre ponía sus sueños antes que los de mi padre, le envidie esa capacidad de afrontar las cosas por cumplir sus metas…

- Y supongo que ahora le envidias mucho más.

- Cuando los vi bajar a ambos del avión y los vi tan felices sentía rabia porque el siempre obtenía lo mejor, nadie sabe cuanto amé a Hikari, pero…

- Ella también te amo, pero no se iba a quedar atada a ti siempre, recuerdo que se lo dije una vez, ella no quería marcharse, te amaba tanto, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, no quería estar lejos de ti, tuve que regañarla y decirle que no fuera tonta ¿cómo iba a sacrificar esa oportunidad por ti? Tenia que hacerle ver que debía seguir sus sueños y que tú la entenderías – dijo Tai mientras evitaba la mirada de Matt – no quisiera decírtelo, pero siempre supe que no eras para mi hermana, tú eres famoso, tu vida no es un secreto, tienes muchas fans… mi hermana es muy frágil y no quería ese futuro para ella, tú estás acostumbrado, pero ella nunca se hubiera habituado a eso, lo sé…

- Ya no importa, soy feliz con Himiko, me cuesta un poco olvidarme de tu hermana, pero es lo mejor, en eso todos tienen razón, lo de nosotros no podía ser…

- Siempre me he alegrado de que Kari conociera a tu hermano y se olvidara de lo que sentía por ti, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermano es mejor que tú en muchos aspectos y le puede ofrecer a mi hermana lo que tú nunca podrías- dijo Tai y miro serio a Matt, este solo bajo la mirada.

- Me gustaría saber que es lo que no le ofrecí a tu hermana

- Dedicación, eres famoso, la música es algo que te gusta, pero no estarías dispuesto a sacrificarla para evitar que mi hermana se lastimara, ella en cambio a pesar de odiar ese mudo de la fama, nunca se negó a acompañarte a pesar de que sabía lo que le esperaba… un vida llena de entrometidos, en cambio tu hermano…

- Dejémoslo así quieres – dijo Matt poniéndose de pie, sabía que Tai tenía razón, que eso era algo que él no le podía ofrecer, pero le dolía saber que su hermano siempre obtenía lo que él quería, la tenía ella, a su gran amor, y ya no podía separarla de él – estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo una cena con mis padres… creo que llevare a Himiko y…

- Himiko ya se fue – contesto Tai – recibió una llamada y se fue sin despedirse de nadie, solo me dijo que la llamaras, que sucedió algo importante.

- Ah gracias, adiós – dijo Matt alejándose. Esa noche, solo soñó con Hikari.

La cena se acercaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, él solo podía observar el reloj y desear que no llegara la hora, volverla a ver, después de lo sucedido anoche y sus pesadillas no le ayudarían a aclarar sus pensamientos. Himiko había decidido estar con su hermana y no se había comunicado con él desde la mañana, estaba preocupado, casi siempre su novia mantenía junto a él, y si no estaban juntos lo llamaba varias veces al día. Pensó que todo se debía a su nerviosismo, ya que faltaban tan pocos días para la boda; sus padres en la habitación continua, discutían sobre el banquete de la fiesta. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, él espero a que sus padres abrieran, pero no lo hicieron. Con mucha pereza se paro y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Matt – sonrió su hermano menor, tomaba de la mano a la castaña que sonreía de tal manera que irradiaba alegría, él asintió con la cabeza y regreso a la sala a sentarse y seguir escuchando música.

- Te dije que llegaríamos muy temprano – comentó Kari a Tk, él se rió.

- No lo creo, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo – contestó el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su novia, quien se sonrojo, Matt se percato de ello, y eso lo puso de mal humor, no entendía porque ahora sentía esos celos.

- Hikari, Tk, que bueno que llegaron, necesito una ayudita con los arreglos florales, ¿será que Matt y tú pueden encargarse de eso, mientras Tk nos ayuda con una cosita? – pregunto la señora Takaishi a los recién llegados, Hikari asintió aun sonriendo, mientras Tk hacia un puchero.

- Trataremos de no demorarnos – dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto su madre al verlo de mal humor, él no la miro, simplemente hizo una seña con al cabeza a Hikari, para que lo siguiera, ella así lo hizo, despidiéndose de su novio y los padres de éste. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que arranco el carro.

- Pareces disgustado – dijo la castaña mirando por la ventana – debe ser porque no estas con tu novia – dijo en forma de broma y se rió, él solo la miro intentando contener sus emociones.

- No estoy enojado – murmuro, ella se volteo a mirarlo.

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas molesto – dijo ella con serenidad – y me gustaría saber por qué, tal vez pueda ayudarte a subir el ánimo, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?

_- Amigos _– pensó para él y suspiro ante la idea, definitivamente solo podían ser amigos, le regreso la mirada, ella esperaba su respuesta ansiosa.

- No puede ser tan malo el motivo, debe tener solución.

- No la tiene – contesto él – de hecho sí la tiene, pero me niego a aceptarla.

- Ya veo, debe ser algo bien delicado para que te afecte tanto.

- ¿tú amas a mi hermano? – pregunto Matt de improviso, ella noto que su voz estaba impregnada por el dolor, entonces bajo la mirada.

- Así que eso era… mi relación con tu hermano – dijo ella en voz baja y suspiro – si, lo amo con todo mí ser.

- ¿segura? – la incredulidad en su voz era muy notoria, lo que la hizo levantar la vista y mirarlo con rabia.

- Claro que estoy segura, amo a tu hermano con todo mi corazón, si crees que es para darte celos o algo, te equivocas, no es por nada de eso, me enamore de tu hermano aun sin saber mucho de él, sin conocer a su familia, él es todo lo que busco, todo lo que quiero – respondió con convicción Kari.

- En verdad… ¿ya me olvidaste? – le preguntó él y detuvo el auto, ella miro a su alrededor, aun faltaban unas cuadras para la floristería.

- Dijiste que no nos demoraríamos – le recordó la castaña la ver que Matt no pretendía conducir.

- Respóndeme – le exigió él, Kari cerró los ojos y tomo aire, esta conversación no tenía sentido para ella, pues por todo lo que había visto, Matt y su novia se amaban; entonces ¿Por qué ahora resultaba tan interesado en su relación con Takeru? ¿o será que Matt…? Descartó esa posibilidad de inmediato, asustada de que fuese verdad.

- Si, Matt… lo que sentía por ti, se quedo en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos y de mi pasado, amo a tu hermano ahora, y es todo lo quiero – dijo esto fijando su mirada en los azules ojos del rubio.

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo lo que pasamos? A pesar de todo, yo no puedo olvidarte y tú, sin embargo, si pudiste ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – dijo ella algo asustada por la reacción de su amigo – tal vez porque en Tk encontré lo que buscaba, todo lo que soñaba…

- Aun así, te olvidaste muy rápido de mi ¿es que no me amabas como decías? – dijo Matt con algo de tristeza en su voz, Kari no pudo contener más su rabia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿acaso no me conociste? Claro que te ame, pero eso fue antes, no puedo sentir amor por ti porque lo único que me inspiras es amistad, Matt te deje ir porque no éramos el uno para el otro, pero nunca digas que no te ame, porque si lo hice, simplemente no funciono, simplemente no eras esa persona para mi, y si todo lo que pasamos no te dejo en claro como soy, mejor ni lo intentes comprender ahora, y si no piensas conducir más, creo que le hare un favor a Himiko-san con lo de las flores si voy a pie – dijo ella intentando abrir la puerta del carro – lo peor de todo es que jamás me imagine que fueras capaz de hacer esto, Himiko esta enamorada de ti y tú… como puedes seguir manteniendo las esperanzas después de lo que te dije, eso ser demasiado egoísta – dijo la castaña, pero no había logrado abrir la puerta del carro, se volteó para ver a Matt y exigirle que le permitiera bajar, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad de hablar, Matt la beso en su descuido impidiéndole salir y separarse de él.

Al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, intento por todos los medios separarse de él, trato de empujarlo lejos de ella, pero él era más fuerte, así que antes de que todo continuara lo abofeteo, haciendo que Matt la soltase, ella lo miro furiosa, mientras él reaccionaba y volvía a su asiento con la cabeza gacha, no estaba seguro de por qué había hecho eso, se supone que solo podían ser amigos, que ella ya no lo quería, entonces… ¿Por qué la beso? Trato de calmarse, mientras ella dejaba que las lágrimas de rabia humedecieran su rostro.

- Lo siento – logro decir el rubio con dificultad, ella llevo su mano hacia su boca tratando de desvanecer la sensación sin lograr mayor cosa – no me controle.

- Ya lo creo, el hecho de que seas famoso y mi ex novio no te da derecho a besarme, ¿Qué parte de "ya no te amo" no entiendes? No puedo verte como algo más que un amigo, pero te empeñas en causarte daño, y no solo a ti, a mi también me lastimas – le grito ella nerviosa.

- No quería lastimarte – dijo él – solo quería…

- ¿comprobar que te estaba diciendo la verdad? Eres ridículo, sabes cuan mal se me da decir mentiras, y… ¡no entiendo como pudiste hacer eso! Soy la novia de tu hermano – le recrimino Kari, bajo la mirada y limpió su rostro - ¿estás feliz? Lograste enojarme.

- Lo siento – repitió, ella solo miro hacia su ventana.

- Llévame con Tk, no quiero estar más contigo – dijo Kari, en su cabeza las dudas comenzaban a aflorar, ese beso le había hecho recordar su pasado con Matt Ishida y se sentía muy confundida.

- Creo que es lo mejor.

- Es lo mejor – afirmo Hikari con enfado – antes de eso, vamos a ver las flores, no quiero quedarle mal a tus padres y a Himiko-san – fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a Matt, en silencio se dirigieron a la florería, revisaron cada uno por aparte los arreglos y regresaron sin hablarse a casa de los Ishida.

Ya era tarde, en la mesa del comedor les habían dejado una nota, se tardarían un poco más de lo planeado, pero que estarían a tiempo para la cena con la familia de Himiko, por lo que tuvieron que esperar solos en el enorme apartamento del señor Ishida, ella salió a la terraza para observar la oscura ciudad que era decorada con las luces que centelleaban, Matt se encerró en el cuarto que solía ser suyo y se dejo caer en la cama bocabajo. En su mente solo tenía el recuerdo de ese beso. ¿Por qué la había besado? No tenía sentido seguirse torturando, ya era tarde para intentar recuperarla, ya era tarde para volverla a enamorar, él sabía que desde que ella se había marchado, todo sería diferente, cada uno formaría su vida por aparte, pero en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de poderla recuperar. Recordó el modo en que se expreso sobre los sentimientos hacia su hermano, sonrió con melancolía, realmente estaba enamorada de su hermano, y ni que decir de su hermano, Kari era su vida, así como ella lo había sido para él en su momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla ser feliz, y su felicidad era al lado de su pequeño hermano. Con esta ironía rondando en su mente se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, escuchó varias voces y notó la luz que se colaba por el hueco de la puerta, aun adormilado se dirigió hacia la puerta y se encontró con todos sentados en la sala, notó que Kari evitaba la mirada de Himiko y de Tk, él sabía muy bien le porque. Al verlo, su madre se acerco y lo introdujo a la visita, converso algo retraído con los padres de su novia, sin perder de vista a la confundida castaña. Notó que su hermano se acercaba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero ella, forzando una sonrisa, trataba de calmar a su novio, luego vio que salía a la terraza sin compañía de Takeru. Tenía que hablar con ella. Con elegancia, se retiro de la conversación y salió, ella no se percató de su presencia, lo que le permitió que se le acercara.

Por su parte, Hikari no podía apartar de su cabeza los recuerdos, era como si su mente estuviera en su contra y le comparara mentalmente lo que había vivido con Matt y lo que estaba viviendo con Tk, ahora ya no estaba segura de su decisión. Se sentía realmente mal, estaba enfadada consigo misma ¿Cómo podía estar confundida ahora?

- Has estado muy distraída – la voz de Matt la saco de sus pensamientos de forma brusca – o eso me ha comentado Tk, como sabrás he estado durmiendo.

- Si, supongo que debes estar cansado – dijo con frialdad ella.

- Te debo una disculpa.

- No importa – lo interrumpió Kari – quiero estar sola.

- Escúchame por favor.

- No deseo hacerlo, cada vez que te escucho, solo me lastimas más – contesto con aspereza ella y lo fulmino con la mirada, él sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Me gustaría que en verdad perdonaras mi actitud de esta tarde – empezó Matt, ella le dio la espalda, pero él continuo – no supe actuar, la verdad, pero quiero decirte que a pesar de que no te he podido olvidar ni dejar de amar, lo estoy intentando con Himiko, soy feliz a su lado, no tanto como lo era contigo, pero lentamente será así.

- Si eso es así, ¿Por qué actuaste así esta tarde? – preguntó ella aun sin mirarlo.

- Supongo que me había guardado por mucho tiempo mis celos y explotaron de esa forma… lo siento, no fue lo mejor, tampoco quería que sucediese, solo paso, pero quiero creer, aunque este tan cerca de casarme, que si tu me dijeras que me amas, lo dejaría todo para regresar contigo, sin embargo soy consciente que eso no sucederá, pero en verdad lo haría...

- Matt las cosas no son tan fáciles como dices… - intento explicarle ella.

- No quería confundirte.

- Pero lo hiciste, ahora déjame sola – dijo Hikari.

- Por favor, deja de evadirme y afróntame – le pidió Matt – no quiero que por mi culpa estés así de abstraída.

- No es tu problema – dijo volteándose a mirar al rubio, sus ojos se posaron en él, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había cambiado mucho, de pronto escucharon como alguien abría la puerta.

- Oh! Matt no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Himiko sorprendida por la presencia de su novio – bien ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si – mintió Hikari, pero como sus mentiras, fue obvio que no era cierto.

- Tal vez lo que tengo por comunicarles te anime un poco – dijo Himiko tomando la mano del rubio, ella soltó el aire. No podía confundirse, su pasado con Matt quedó allí, en el pasado, él se iba a casar y ella amaba a Tk, sonrió más tranquila ante esta perspectiva, solo se había dejado confundir por los nervios y el miedo.

- Entonces, es mejor que entremos – dijo Kari acercándose a la puerta - ¿vamos?

- Vamos – la siguió Himiko jalando de la mano a Matt, este sonrió y entraron, Kari se sentó en el suelo, recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas con sus brazos, su espaldar eran las piernas de Tk, mientras Himiko y Matt se sentaban frente a ellos.

- Bien, aprovechando que la familia esta reunida – comenzó Tk para sorpresa de Kari – quiero decirles algo.

- ¿tú? – preguntó con incredulidad y algo divertida la castaña mirando a su novio que se puso de pie – que será eso tan importante que tienes por decir.

- Te involucra a ti – dijo Tk, ella miro sorprendida al rubio y vio en ese rostro una expresión de completa seriedad y dureza.

- Que pasa – dijo ella con temor, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que su novio se había enterado de lo sucedido con Matt esa tarde.

- Prométeme que serás sincera – dijo él y ella asintió con la cabeza, no pudo pasar saliva, su boca estaba seca de los nervios - ¿me amas?

- Si – dijo ella con temblor en su voz.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para responderme lo siguiente sin importarte mis sentimientos? – preguntó su novio arrodillándose frente a ella, de nuevo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza – tú sabes que te amo y que lo eres todo para mi, así que dime una cosa – tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas, ella lo miraba con preocupación, no había notado que él tenía algo en sus mano hasta que él cerró sus manos sobre la de ella - ¿te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta la sorprendió tanto como a Matt, abrió sus ojos del asombro, todo se le había pasado por la mente menos una proposición de matrimonio, sintió como en su rostros se esbozaba una sonrisa y como la emoción embargaba su cuerpo, entonces Tk libero su mano y con delicadeza abrió una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro la cual tenía en su interior un bello anillo plateado decorado en el centro con una piedra de color azul claro. Al ver el anillo no pudo contener las lágrimas ni la alegría y beso a su novio.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó su novio con picardía ante la reacción de Kari.

- Claro que sí – dijo ella abrazándolo, Tk sonrió aliviado, todos se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva parejita, todos excepto Matt, el cual había quedado perplejo ante lo que acababa de suceder, después de eso, todo se había derrumbado, ahora sí no podría seguir amándola en secreto, no, no ahora que su hermano se casaría con ella, sus ojos buscaron desesperados los ojos canela de Kari entre la multitud, la contemplo feliz mientras la señora Takaishi la abrazaba y felicitaba, de pronto los ojos canela se fijaron en él; se quedaron observándose durante un rato, ambos sabían la confusión que sentían dentro de ellos, pero aun así habían tomado diferentes caminos, y aunque se habían vuelto a cruzar sus caminos, la bifurcación que ahora se presentaba era demasiado grande. Ahora, ambos comenzarían a vivir un mundo donde el otro no podría estar presente de la forma en que había estado antes.

- Bueno, pero esa no es la única noticia – dijo Himiko acercándose a Matt y llamando la atención de todos, Kari giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho dejando de ver a Matt – yo también tengo algo que decirles…


	17. Chapter 17

La Luz de la Amistad

La Luz de la Amistad

- Bueno, pero esa no es la única noticia – dijo Himiko acercándose a Matt y llamando la atención de todos, Kari giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho dejando de ver a Matt – yo también tengo algo que decirles…

- Todos se voltearon a ver asombrados por el anuncio de Himiko, Matt la miro muy confundido y Himiko se rió.

Lo que sucede es que hoy me llamaron para una oferta de trabajo en Okinawa y acepté, el trato venía con todo pago, y además de eso me dan un apartamento – dijo ella emocionada, Matt se quedo aun más paralizado al oír esto, los padres de Matt y de Himiko se acercaron a felicitar, para colmo de males debía irse a vivir a otra parte.

- Felicitaciones Himiko-san – la voz de la castaña lo saco de su estado y se giro para verlas – me alegro mucho por ti, pero la verdad pensé que era algo más – comentó ella haciendo reír a Himiko.

- Es que aun no he terminado – dijo ella y todos la miraron confusos, hasta el mismo Matt – vamos a ser padres.

Hikari se quedó helada por la noticia, no porque le disgustara sino por su reciente conversación con Yamato y sintió como la rabia invadía su mente, trató de calmarse mientras se acercaba a felicitar a Himiko y a Matt, pero no pudo guardarla al ver de nuevo a ese rubio dedicándole una mirada llena de odio y rencor. Se sentía sucia, y también culpable, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido esa tarde se apodero de su mente obligándola a salir de nuevo a la terraza sola, mientras todos adentro celebraban. Ya sola, se debatía con sus propios sentimientos. En silencio sintió como sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro, lloraba por la rabia que sentía, por la culpabilidad de haberse dejado confundir por él y no ser firme sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tk, lloraba por haber tomado en serio las palabras de Matt y haber si quiera pensado en analizar de nuevo todo, lloraba por haber comparado a su novio con él para asegurarse de lo que sentía, pero sobre todo lloraba por la decepción de haber sido tan débil y dejarse llevar por Matt; de pronto escucho como alguien abría la puerta de la terraza y se acercaba a ella, rápidamente secó su rostro y trato de calmarse un poco.

- ¿Cómo sigues? – al escuchar esa voz no pudo contener más su furia girándose para mirarlo, Matt se encontraba detrás de ella mirándola con tristeza – voy a ser padre sin amar completamente a la madre – dijo acercándose a ella y recostándose contra la baranda de la terraza.

Ella no pronuncio palabra, solo siguió con la mirada a aquel rubio, la rabia aumentaba cada vez con más intensidad, Matt fijo la vista en algún edificio.

- Fue realmente una sorpresa cuando Himiko lo anunció, no puedo decir que no me alegre, a pesar que cuando nos conocimos no me gustaban los niños, saber que voy a ser papá me agrado de sobremanera… pero me siento mal por no corresponder el amor de Himiko, aun sigo amándote y temo que el bebé sufra las consecuencias, temo que…

Pero no pudo continuar pues la castaña acababa darle una cachetada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, él se giro a mirarla confundido y molesto, pero se encontró con una furiosa Hikari.

- Como te atreves a seguir hablando de eso al saber que vas a ser padre, no me cabe en la cabeza que aun sigas pensando en mi cuando te dan semejante noticia.

- Kari yo…

- No pronuncies mi nombre, no lo digas más, no te entiendo, no te entiendo de verdad, no solo no te entiendo sino que no te comprendo, trato de intentar comprenderte, pero cada vez me doy cuenta que estás loco, no se como puedes si quiera estar aquí frente a mi y decirme esas cosas.

- No quiero que…

- Cállate y aléjate de mi ¡por el amor de Dios! Vas a tener un hijo y ¿no puedes pensar en eso sino en nosotros? Eres egoísta Ishida, eres egoísta y envidioso, deberías estar allá adentro al lado de Himiko apoyándola y acompañándola, ella te quiere de verdad mientras tu juegas con sus sentimientos, no me cabe en la cabeza como me pude haber enamorado de ti – dijo Kari llena de odio, Matt la miro y sintió una punzada en su corazón, aquello le dolía - ¿Dónde esta el Matt Ishida que yo conocí?

- Aun sigue ahí, esperándote

- Que no entiendes que no te amo Matt, no entiendes que amo a tu hermano, creí que te lo había dejado muy en claro, por Dios ya deja de lastimarnos y agradece que Tk no sabe nada de esto, porque él te quiere y te idolatra y no quiero que se entere del monstruo que es su hermano – dijo ella y camino hacia la puerta – y una cosa más, olvídate de nosotros, de lo que alguna vez fue, porque para mí, desde hoy, eso nunca sucedió.

Sin decir más se retiro del lugar, Matt observo como se escabullía entre la gente y se iba de la reunión sin ser vista por nadie, regreso su mirada al cielo y golpeo con rabia el barandal.

- Así que aún la amas – aquella voz lo asusto, haciendo que este se girara, su hermano menor salía de entre la sombras para dar la cara, Matt se quedo sin aliento al ver a su hermano.

- Tk… ¿escuchaste todo? – preguntó aterrado el rubio mientras su hermano asentía con al cabeza.

- Si, hasta lo último – contestó él, en su voz se podía percibir la furia – me cuesta creer que quieres quitármela, tú, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente, la persona en la que he confiado durante toda mi vida quería arrebatarme lo que más adoro en esta vida.

- No es así hermanito.

- Tú mismo dijiste que la amabas aún – dijo su hermano alzando la voz.

- Si, pero como debiste haber oído, ella te ama con toda su vida y me odia por habérselo dicho.

- Me querías quitar lo que amo

- Tu me la quitaste a mi primero, si no te hubiera conocido en Londres tal vez aun tendría una oportunidad con ella – dijo enojado Matt, de pronto vio como su hermano se acercaba hacia él tratando de pegarle pero él lo esquivo – te duele que te diga la verdad ¿eh? Si no te hubiera conocido ella me seguiría queriendo y estaría conmigo ahora.

- Ni tú mismo te crees esa mentira – contesto Tk furioso – aun si no me hubiese conocido hubiera conocido a otros y tal vez nunca la hubieras vuelto a ver.

- Eso no lo sabremos.

- Tienes razón, eso no lo sabremos, pero si sé que ella te hubiera olvidado porque solo la lastimas, si quieres pruebas mira lo que hiciste ahora, la hiciste sentir mal por haberle dicho lo que sentías realmente, ¿Qué no te cansas de pensar en ti mismo?

- Pues si, la lastime esperando que me dijera que me quería, pero lo único que conseguí es que me recalcara el amor que siente hacia ti, lo único que logré es que me abriera los ojos y me hiciera ver que te ama, que en su corazón ya no queda espacio para mi y al final, logré apartarla de mi para siempre.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, Tk bajo la mirada tratando de calmarse un poco, pero no podía, la voz de su hermano diciendo "aun sigo amándote" lo enojaba cada vez más, no comprendía por qué su hermano le estaba haciendo esto y le dolía saber que su novia trataba de mantener esto en secreto para no lastimarlo, le dolía no haber estado con ella y darle apoyo, pues ella no quería que él sufriera mientras ella soportaba todo el dolor.

- Yo la amo Matt, es todo lo que soñaba, todo lo que quería, y no puedo… no, no quiero creer que mi hermano, la persona que más admiro me ha fallado de esta forma, tratando de alejar de mi lo que da sentido a mi vida.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy humano, también siento y también me duele ver que tú siempre obtienes todo lo mejor mientras yo tengo que sacrificarme para alcanzar un poco de esa felicidad que tú obtienes fácilmente.

- ¿Qué obtengo fácilmente? De donde sacas eso Matt, así como tú, también he tenido que sacrificar mucho para ser feliz, la diferencia es que yo valoro las pequeñas alegrías y triunfos, no me enfrasco solo en alcanzar lo máximo, sino que aprecio lo sencillo – contestó su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y ahora te vas dejándome solo y huyendo, sin terminar esta conversación.

- Para mi ya termino Matt, ya me di cuenta que no valoras nada de lo que has alcanzado y que solo te aferras a aquello que alguna vez te hizo muy feliz, eras mi ídolo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no eras lo que creí que eras, tal vez por eso Kari está tan enamorada de mi, porque soy sencillo y no me gusta aparentar, pero tú… - no termino la frase, bajo la mirada y entró de nuevo a la sala dejando a un triste y dolido Matt, pues no solo había alejado al amor de su vida sino que también había decepcionado a su hermano.

Kari corrió hasta alejarse de todo, no sabia a donde iba ni tampoco donde estaba solo quería huir, desaparecer… era un problema para todos, ahora lo veía con más claridad, era un problema, si no hubiera conocido a Matt no lo hubiera lastimado, si no hubiera conocido a Tk no le habría generado este problema… tal vez si no existiese… la idea de acabar con su vida la hizo estremecerse del miedo, esa no era la solución y lo sabía, por más dolor que sintiera en ese momento, por más culpable que se sintiera por haber decepcionado y lastimado a su amigo y a su novio, la solución no era desaparecer de esa forma, sin embargo, tal era su angustia que no podía dejar de pensar en eso, los recuerdos de ese día, la sonrisa de ambos rubios y los momentos vividos con cada uno se aglomeraban en su cabeza confundiéndola más. Sin darse cuenta, se adentro en un inmenso parque, los árboles se mecían al compás del viento mientras ella caminaba perdida entre ellos. Cansada de tanto huir se dejo caer a la raíz de un árbol y allí tendida sobre el pasto se quedo quieta, inmóvil todo su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado por el cansancio y el frío que estaba haciendo esa noche le entumecía sus piernas y sus manos.

Después de hablar con su hermano, Tk se encerró en el cuarto de huéspedes sin dar explicación a sus padres, quienes preguntaban preocupados que había pasado y pedían al menor una explicación pronto aparte de que los dejara entrar, pero él los ignoró completamente tirándose en su cama a llorar, sabía que la frase favorita de su padre era "los hombre nos lloran", pero él sentía al necesidad de desahogar lo que en su interior se estaba cociendo, le decepcionaba saber que su hermano no era lo que él siempre había creído quien era, le dolía saber que Matt se oponía a su felicidad, le atormentaba pensar en el dolor que debía de sentir su novia al haber afrontado todo sola para evitar que se desilusionar de su hermano y sufría por el hecho de saber cuanto debía de estar sufriendo Kari, golpeó la almohada y tiró la mayoría de cosas al suelo por su rabia, después de esto se tiro en la cama y dejo salir las lágrimas hasta que se quedó dormido, sin escuchar la voz de su madre que alarmada preguntaba por Hikari al otro lado de la puerta.

El timbre de su celular lo despertó, estaba tan cansado que no quería moverse, pero la persona que llamaba seguía insistiendo, molesto por el incomodo timbre tomo su celular y reviso quien era, se sorprendió al ver que era Tai quien le estaba marcando, así que contestó.

- ¿Aló?

- Por fin alguien contesta, será que puedes pasarme a mi hermana, me gustaría saber que piensa de la vida, ya son las 12 y no avisa nada, si se va a quedar allá, al menos debió llamarme – dijo Tai molesto mientras Tk se paraba y se dirigía a la sala para buscar a su novia.

- Pero, ella no está aquí, o al menos no esta en mi cuarto ni en la sala.

- ¿seguro? – pregunto con preocupación Tai, Tk reviso las alcobas, la de su hermano estaba ocupada por él y por Himiko, miro en la de sus padres los cuales dormían tranquilamente, hasta busco en los baños y en la cocina, pero no había ni rastro de la castaña.

- No, ella no está aquí ¿seguro que no está en su cuarto?

- ¿Por qué crees que te llamo? No contesta su celular – respondió Tai y el rubio comenzó a preocuparse, tomo la chaqueta que estaba en una silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a buscarla – dijo Tk y colgó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la somnolienta voz de su hermano lo alarmo un poco, pero al ver que era él se tranquilizo un poco, para luego recordar su enojo con él.

- Nada que te importe – contesto él abriendo la puerta, pero luego se devolvió – o tal vez sí, a ver si te alegras un poco, Kari no aparece, no está en casa, no está aquí, no contesta el celular, date las gracias es tu culpa.

- ¿no aparece? Diablos donde se pudo haber metido – dijo Matt buscando unos zapatos y una chaqueta – voy contigo, te acompaño.

- No, no quiero que vengas, solo nos lastimaras más.

- No reconoces nada de aquí te perderás como ella, así que mejor te acompaño – dijo el rubio.

Después de ponerse los zapatos ambos hermanos se encaminaron con la misión de buscar a la castaña, el frío era aterrador, a pesar de las chaquetas aún sentían el viento helado colarse por entre los abrigos y tocar su piel. Mientras caminaban Matt se detuvo en seco, se sentía mal por todo el daño que había causado por su egoísmo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ásperamente su hermano – ahora vas a obstaculizar la búsqueda ¿o que? Porque si es así, mejor sigo sin ti.

- Lo siento – dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender el menor.

- Lo siento, no quería decepcionarte y menos lastimarla a ella, pero solo complique la situación, debí haber sido sincero contigo, debí haberte explicado la situación para evitar este malentendido.

- Es algo tarde para darse cuenta de lo que debiste haber hecho.

- Lo sé, y me siento mal por todos los estragos que he causado, por haberla lastimado y alejado de mi sabiendo que podíamos ser amigos, pero sobre todo me duele haberte defraudado hermanito – dijo Matt y Tk lo miro perplejo.

- Matt…

- Tienes razón, no valoro las pequeñas alegrías, no valoro lo que tengo y me aferro a lo que pude tener, es cierto y si me hubiera dado cuenta antes no te hubiera defraudado y no hubiera alejado a mi hermano y amigo – dijo Matt mientras Tk sonreía con tristeza.

- Este es mi hermano, quien estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y quien me dio alas para hacer lo que quería, me apoye mucho en ti y tal vez hasta te limite un poco, pero eres mi ídolo, la persona que más admiro, la persona que esta frente a mi admitiendo su error es mi hermano, el verdadero, no la faceta que me había mostrado antes – dijo Tk y abrazo a su hermano quien se sorprendió por la reacción de su hermanito.

- Gracias… ahora debemos movernos si queremos encontrarla.

- Si – contesto Tk un poco más animado, saber que su hermano había recapacitado y había comprendido las cosas lo animaba un poco y lo ponía de mejor humor, ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar a su vida… a Hikari.


	18. Chapter 18

La Luz de la Amistad

La Luz de la Amistad

- Gracias… ahora debemos movernos si queremos encontrarla.

- Si – contesto Tk un poco más animado, saber que su hermano había recapacitado y había comprendido las cosas lo animaba un poco y lo ponía de mejor humor, ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar a su vida… a Hikari.

La noche era más fría y el viento soplaba inclemente, Tk se preocupaba más y más a medida que pasaban los minutos y no habían rastros de su novia, Matt lo guiaba por los lugares que probablemente Kari pudo haber estado, pero parecía que fuese un fantasma, nadie la había visto. Tai los llamaba periódicamente (por no decir cada 5 minutos) para saber si ellos si habían tenido suerte, ya que él, al igual que ellos, no lograba encontrarla. Matt trataba de calmar al desesperado Tk que tenía por compañero de búsqueda y hacía que él también perdiera la esperanza, pero confiaba que Kari estaba bien.

- Vamos Tk, piensa donde puede estar, que lugares suele visitar en Londres – le preguntó Matt sin más ideas, el rubio menor se quedó pensando por un momento.

- Galerías de arte.

- Ya están cerradas todas a esta hora.

- Cafés.

- Están cerrados a esta hora.

- Museos, conciertos… que sé yo, son los lugares que más visita junto con… - Tk se quedó callado al comprender la respuesta, los parques eran los lugares favoritos de su novia, lo recordaba porque solía llevarla siempre a uno después de cada cita, siempre le gustaba complacerla y sabía que Hikari era atraída por estos verdes lugares por su pasividad y tranquilidad, además de estar abiertos las 24 horas – el parque más cercano a su casa, Matt ahí debe estar, donde solía jugar donde era pequeña, Matt guíame hasta ese lugar.

Matt asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron una carrera hasta el lugar donde le pedía su hermano, no sabía si su hermano tenía razón o no, pero era la única pista más lógica y probable que tenían, además de ser uno de los lugares favoritos de la castaña.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, la oscuridad a su alrededor la asustó más, trató de pararse, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía y sentía sus manos completamente heladas por el frío, sus ojos le ardían y el miedo se apoderaba de ella lentamente.

- Voy a morir – fue lo único que pensó en ese momento, estaba completamente sola y no podía moverse si quiera, estaba asustada y sentía como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo lentamente, la sola idea de desaparecer de este mundo, la aterraba y trató de moverse nuevamente, en esta ocasión pudo mover las manos y con un poco de fuerza logró sentarse, al parecer al quedar inconsciente había terminando en el suelo, tocó su cabeza y pudo sentir la herida que se había provocado al caer, cuando miró de nuevo su amno estaba empapada de sangre.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero fue en vano, los árboles y la oscuridad del lugar le impedían saber en donde se encontraba en estos momentos, tampoco recordaba como había terminado en ese lugar, no se explicaba la razón por la cual había optado por ir al parque en vez de ir a casa.

- Tai... – su voz sonó como un leve suspiro, sus ojos trataban de cerrarse de nuevo, pero ella luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

El viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro, el grueso tronco la sostenía para evitar que se cayera de nuevo al suelo, el frío aumentaba a cada minuto y ella sentía que no podría soportarlo más, miró sus manos completamente blancas con un tenue morado por el despiadado frío que hacía, trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil, era como si sus piernas fueran suyas, no respondían, no se movían, estuvo intentándolo por harto tiempo, pero, fue en vano, no logró ningún avance. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse peor y ella no lograba ver una solución. Sus párpados estaban ganando la batalla y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cerrasen por completo y la sumieran en una profunda oscuridad. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó su nombre y su voz, aquella voz que durante 3 años la había escuchado todos los días, al despertarse y al dormir, esa voz que la hacía sentir completa y libre, esa voz que adoraba. Pero, escuchó otras dos voces muy familiares, aunque no logró reconocerlas de inmediato. Trató de enfocar su mirada y poder distinguir de dónde provenían las voces, pero su visión cada vez era más borrosa, trató de levantarse de nuevo con la esperanza de que él la encontrara, apoyándose contra el árbol lo logró, sus piernas temblaban y lo extraño de todo era que no las sentía, sin embargo la voz le infundía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, pero al tratar de dar un paso cayó de nuevo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y el cuello al caer contra la raíz, el dolor que le produjo este golpe la hizo perder la consciencia por completo y sumirse en la completa oscuridad, perdiendo la última esperanza.

Tk comenzó a gritar su nombre para lograr encontrarla, sin embargo nadie el respondía, Tai se unió a sus llamados mientras caminaban por le parque, Matt también comenzó a llamarla al ver que no había señales y con la esperanza que ella reaccionara con su voz. Tk comenzaba a desesperarse de nuevo y comenzó a correr, de pronto se quedó en silencio al escuchar el sonido de un rama romperse, trató de saber de donde provenía el sonido y fue cuando un golpe secó proveniente de su derecha lo guió hasta donde se encontraba ella.

- ¡Kari! – grito al ver a la castaña tirada en el suelo, rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra él, sus manos estaban frías así como todo su cuerpo, la respiración de Kari era muy suave y arrítmica, Tk se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a la inconsciente Hikari.

- ¡Por Dios! – dijo Tai al encontrarlos, se arrodillo y tomo una de las heladas manos de la castaña, Matt se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos al ver a Kari en ese estado, la culpa se apoderaba de él y se sintió miserable. Tai tomó su celular y llamó una ambulancia, su hermana se encontraba demasiado pálida.

- No te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar – musito Tk en el oído de ella, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, no quería perderla, no deseaba separarse de ella, la ambulancia llegó pronto separándolo de su cuerpo, Tai se subió a la ambulancia mientras él y Matt tomaron un taxi para que siguiera a la ambulancia.

- Lo siento – mustio de nuevo Matt bajando la cabeza, el dolor que le causaba saber que su discusión con la castaña la había llevado a esto lo hacía sentir terrible.

- No fue tu culpa – le dijo su hermano menor mirando por la ventana – tú no la obligaste a venir aquí.

- No, es cierto, pero fui yo quien discutió con ella y la puso en ese estado.

- De nada sirve culparte ahora, si ese fuese el caso también sería culpa mía por no seguirla, tratar de alcanzarla, simplemente creí que se había ido a casa y mira como pasaron las cosas.

- Tk, yo…

- Ya deja ese tema a un lado, en estos momentos no debemos buscar culpables – le recalcó su hermano y ambos guardaron silencio mientras llegaban al hospital.

La espera los mataba lentamente, Tk hundía su cabeza entre sus manos permaneciendo sentado sin mirar el reloj, lo había hecho desde el instante en que llegaron, y por más que lo miraba no le daban noticias de su novia, Matt se encontraba recostado contra la pared sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, mientras Tai caminaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro, a los tres jóvenes les costaba creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, cuando los médicos atendieron a Hikari no habían dado muchas esperanzas por el estado en que se encontraba la chica, sin embargo los tres se aferraban a la idea de que se iba a salvar; la habían llevado a emergencias, desde que traspaso las puertas blancas no había tenido noticias de ella. Tai miró de nuevo el enorme reloj de la sala de espera con impaciencia, había pasado todo un día completo esperando noticias de Kari, no entendían porque se demoraban tanto en decirles como estaba y por qué no había salido si quiera a tratar de tranquilizarlos o algo, el silencio del lugar lo estaba desesperando aun más lo cual no lo ayudaba para nada, Matt se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarlo, Tai le agradeció el gesto a su amigo aunque sabía que de nada serviría, ya que su preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto y temía perder para siempre a su pequeña hermana. Fue entonces cuando salió el doctor que había tendido a Hikari, Tai se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? – soltó la pregunta de golpe, la duda lo estaba matando.

- Ya esta fuera de peligro – dijo el doctor tranquilizando a los tres jóvenes – de hecho, ya está consciente, pero solo uno puede entrar a verla – dijo de nuevo y los tres se miraron entre sí, pues estaban ansiosos por verla.

- Yo voy – dijo Tai sin dar más espera, los hermanos asintieron.

- Bien, mientras usted entra necesito hablar con un familiar de la joven – dijo el doctor y Tai maldijo por lo bajo.

- Yo soy su hermano, lo mejor será que entres tú, Tk – dijo el moreno siguiendo al doctor, Tk sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, sin embargo, no pudo continuar, le dolía saber que su hermano se sentía culpable y la única solución era que…

- Matt… entra tú primero – dijo tristemente el menor, se moría de ganas por ver a Hikari, pero sabía que lo correcto era que Matt hablara primero con ella.

- Pero, tú necesitas verla, yo esperare.

- Anda, quiero que tú entres primero – dijo Tk y empujó a su hermano, Matt suspiro y le agradeció a su hermano haberle permitido ese privilegio.

Al traspasar las blancas puertas, tuvo que pedirle indicación a una de las enfermeras para poder encontrar la habitación de la castaña, ya que no tenía ni idea, una enfermera de pelo rojizo se ofreció a guiarlo y lo dejó frente a la puerta de la habitación. Matt giró con lentitud la perilla de la puerta, muerto de los nervios, no sabía que iba a decirle a Kari cuando la volviera a ver, la habitación era completamente blanca, pero debido a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba se veía opaca, la única luz provenía de la ventana a través de la cual se colaban las luces de los otros edificios, la habitación era grande y pudo divisar la cama de tendidos blancos ocupada por la castaña, cerró la puerta tras de sí haciendo el menor ruido posible, sin embargo ella lo notó y giró su rostro para observar quien entraba. Matt sonrió con tristeza cuando ella posó sus ojos en él, pero había algo distinto en ella, no sonreía y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no expresaban sino tristeza; al principio le costaba moverse, pero luego caminó rápidamente hacia ella preocupado por la tristeza que emanaba de su amiga. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y destrozado por aquella melancólica imagen cayó de rodillas cerca de la cama de ella, quien solo lo observaba en silencio, como si estuviera ausente. Matt tomó su mano, se encontraba fría y su piel algo áspera.

- Kari…

- Esto es horrible – dijo ella débilmente.

- Como lo siento, yo…

- No sé ni como decírselo a Tk… yo…

- Todo esto es mi culpa Kari, si yo no hubiera sido tan testarudo y egoísta, nada de esto estaría sucediendo – dijo Matt bajando la cabeza, ella soltó un sollozo lleno de dolor.

- ¿Mi hermano ya lo sabe? – preguntó asustada la castaña.

- Sí, fue él quien nos habló de tu ausencia, te buscamos por todas partes… pero fue muy tarde.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo la castaña conteniendo el aire.

- Él no te culpa de nada, él solo esta preocupado, ya verás que cuando te vea ya se tranquilizara y solo se preocupara por tu recuperación.

- No hay salida Matt, no hay recuperación, ya me lo dijeron, no saben como hacerlas reaccionar.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó confundido Matt por lo que le acababa de decir su amiga.

- ¿Qué no te lo dijeron antes de entrar?

- No

- Mis piernas no responden Matt, no puedo moverlas, no las siento, no reaccionan – dijo Hikari, su voz se quebró dos veces.

- Quedaste… paralítica – musito Matt mientras la castaña asentía con la cabeza, el rubio sintió como si todo su mundo se le viniera abajo con aquella noticia y tuvo que reposar su cabeza contra la cama.

- Los médicos no se explican como sucedió – dijo la castaña con debilidad – cuando desperté el dolor me estaba matando, así que tuvieron que ponerme permanentemente el sedante – señalo con su tembloroso dedo una de las delgadas mangueras que estaba conectada a una bolsa que llevaba un líquido a su cuerpo – fue cuando el psicólogo me dijo lo que estaba pasándome, me pidió que le dijera que había pasado y por qué había terminado de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó aun sin creer lo que ella le contaba.

- Les conté lo que había pasado, fue cuando entró el médico y me dijo la verdad, no se explican como sucedió, las causas son muy extrañas, lo único que creen es que cuando era pequeña debí haberme lastimado muy fuerte la columna, de forma que con la caída tan fuerte que tuve tratando levantarme y forzando mis piernas sabiendo que no podía, el sistema nervioso resultara afectado debido al golpe y por ello…

- ¿No ha solución? – preguntó destrozado.

- No, al parecer el golpe fue tan duro que la lesión… - la castaña no pudo continuar, los sollozos llenaron la habitación por completo mientras Matt sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón, con esto se sentía más culpable.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no…

- No vale la pena que te culpes por lo que me pasa, no fue tu culpa, es solo que las cosas tenían que suceder así.

- Pero ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué tú tenías que pasar por esto?

- No lo sé… pero me aterra saber que pensará Tk… ¿él ya lo sabe? – preguntó aterrada Kari, Matt negó con la cabeza.

- No, supongo que el médico quiso prevenir a Tai y pues yo me acabo de enterar, Tk no debe saber nada…

- No soy capaz de decírselo, yo… preferiría que no lo supiera, yo...

- ¡Maldición! – musito en voz alta Matt asustando a la castaña – no podemos ocultárselo, él debe saberlo.

- Me va a odiar, no me va a querer así.

- No, no, no – renegó el rubio poniéndose de pie – mi hermano te adora, no va a dejar de quererte por esto.

- No quiero que se lo digan, lo mejor es…

- ¿Haz estado pensando en esto? – le preguntó Matt y la castaña asintió – y la única solución que se te ocurrió era dejarlo.

- ¡No quiero atarlo a mí de esta forma! No merece una vida llena de limitaciones y yo no puedo privarlo de nada…

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Deja de decir bobadas y escúchame, mi hermano te ama y no te va a dejar – dijo él – eso por una parte, lo otro es que… me aterra tu negativismo y miedo a lo que te está pasando, y eso no es así, hablas como si fuera un castigo o algo malo estar paralítico y no te das cuenta que las cosas no son así, es cierto que ya no podrás hacer muchas cosas, pero eso no es motivo para alejarte de todo y dejar las cosas inconclusas – dijo Matt caminando hacia la puerta.

- No lo sé Matt, estoy muy asustada y temo quedarme sola, que me rechacen – dijo Kari.

- Eso no va a pasar, deja de llenarte la mente de bobadas, voy a decirle a mi hermano la situación y dejemos que sea él quien decida – diciendo esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió con el alma hecha pedazos hacia la sala de espera donde encontró a su hermano impaciente recostado contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó él apenas lo vio salir, Matt abrazó a Tk y lloró amargamente en su hombro, Tk se tensó de inmediato - ¿está muy mal?

- No sé como decirte esto… al parecer la caída y el golpe que sufrió producto de esta…

- ¿De qué me hablas hermano?

- Tk… las cosas a partir de ahora no van a ser fáciles, pero lo que le está pasando a Kari no es nada malo, simplemente tienes que ayudarla a entender que no está sola y que a pesar de su situación puede lograr muchas cosas…

- Matt me estás asustando, dime qué está pasando.

- Es muy difícil decírtelo, no sé como hacerlo para que no lo tomes a mal…

- Si no me lo dices tú, ella tendrá que explicármelo – dijo un preocupado Tk que se encamino hacia las puertas blancas, Matt se giró bruscamente y sin poder hacer más se lo dijo.

- Hikari quedó paralítica debido al fuerte golpe que se dio y parece que no hay solución… - dijo Matt.

Tk se quedó inmóvil ante lo que acababa de revelarle su hermano, todo su mundo se hizo trizas con la noticias y cayó al suelo, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y solo logró ver a su hermano a su lado tratando de levantarlo, sin embargo nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era el dolor que debía estar sufriendo su novia y como eso iba a trasformar sus vidas para siempre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró dejando salir el dolor que la noticia le provocaba, en silencio dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. De pronto, notó que las enfermeras y dos médicos corrieron hacia la parte de cuidados intensivos, al parecer la paciente del cuarto 246 se encontraba grave.

- ¡Oh no! Es la habitación de Kari – mustio su hermano, Tk levantó la vista aterrado y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, no quería perderla, no podía perderla, no ahora.

* * *

Hola, en verdad me lamento por ser tan demorada en actualizar, pero el colegio esta acabando conmigo y me deja muy poco tiempo sinceramente, así que he estado muy ocupada con trabajos y todo eso, en verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto, lo siento, pero espero que les guste este capitulo y me dislcupen. Suerte y gracias!!


	19. Chapter 19

La Luz de la Amistad

Tk se quedó inmóvil ante lo que acababa de revelarle su hermano, todo su mundo se hizo trizas con la noticias y cayó al suelo, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y solo logró ver a su hermano a su lado tratando de levantarlo, sin embargo nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era el dolor que debía estar sufriendo su novia y como eso iba a trasformar sus vidas para siempre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró dejando salir el dolor que la noticia le provocaba, en silencio dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. De pronto, notó que las enfermeras y dos médicos corrieron hacia la parte de cuidados intensivos, al parecer la paciente del cuarto 246 se encontraba grave.

- ¡Oh no! Es la habitación de Kari – mustio su hermano, Tk levantó la vista aterrado y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, no quería perderla, no podía perderla, no ahora.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con el techo de su cuarto, tapó sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo y trató de reprimir las lágrimas, el dolor en su pecho no se marchaba, aun le parecía estar viviendo ese momento, aun la voz de su hermano repitiendo las mismas palabras retumbaba en su cabeza, con torpeza busco el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las 4 de la tarde, dentro de media hora irían al hospital para saber como seguía Kari, los médicos solo les habían pedido que fueran a descansar sin decirles su estado, Tai estaba destrozado desde eso, no hablaba, no sonreía y temía en pensar que tampoco deseaba comer nada, parecía ausente desde que habló con el doctor, también parecía haber perdido la esperanza como ella, su hermano le había dicho que Kari se encontraba terriblemente deprimida con la noticia, creía que las cosas iban a cambiar para mal y que se iba a quedar sola, la sola idea le parecía ridícula, no importaba como se encontrara ella, él siempre estaría a su lado, la amaba y no se separaría de ella, sin embargo, parecía que ella no lo veía de esa forma. Alguien tocó a la puerta, Tk supo lo que eso significaba, ya era hora de ir al hospital y por más que había ansiado ese momento, se sentía nervioso y algo asustado ¿y si el estado de su novia había empeorado? Negó con su cabeza y trató de apartar esa duda de su cabeza, Hikari era fuerte y no se dejaría derrotar, pero sabía que debía estar pensando que nadie más iba a estar con ella.

- Tk… - la voz de su madre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se puso los zapatos y abrió al puerta, su madre lo miró con preocupación.

- Ya estoy listo.

- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo su madre tratando de animarlo, él solo asintió con la cabeza, Matt estaba en la puerta junto con Himiko quien lloraba, Tk supuso que Matt acababa de contarle lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Y papá? – preguntó extrañado al no verlo en casa.

- Se adelantó para saber que había pasado con Hikari, ya sabes, él se ha encariñado mucho con ella y quiso acompañar a su Taichi en esto.

- Ya veo – contestó y sin más camino hacia la puerta, su hermano lo miro con tristeza y algo remordimiento, quiso decirle que dejara de culparse, pero las palabras no el llegaban a su boca, tampoco deseaba hablar, solo quería estar con ella, Himiko ahogó un sollozo y notó que evitó abrazarlo, ella se encontraba muy afectada con la noticia, Tk trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero no logró esbozar aquella expresión en su rostro.

- Quiero acompañarlos – musito Himiko, Tk se volteó a mirar a Matt, el rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza y cubrió la espalda de su futura esposa con su chaqueta y tomó las llaves del auto, detrás de ellos, salió la señora Takaishi quien cerró la puerta, Tk siguió caminando sin esperar a ninguno, por alguna extraña razón no quería estar rodeado de gente, quería estar solo, sabía que lo miraban con lastima y eso le desagradaba, pero no quería lastimarlos, sabían que todos estaban preocupados por él y por la salud de Hikari.

Al llegar al hospital, Tk corrió hacia Tai, seguía con esa actitud ausente, pero en esta ocasión miro a los ojos al rubio, Tk sintió algo de lastima de Tai al verlo en ese estado, parecía haber perdido todo por lo que luchaba, su incentivo, además que un miedo lo invadía a medida que comprendía la actitud del moreno, las cosas no habían mejorado para nada. Tai volvió a mirar al doctor que salía de cuidado intensivos y se acercaba al grupo.

- ¿Yagami Taichi? – preguntó el doctor, Tai asintió – bien, hoy en la mañana tuvimos junta médica para tratar el caso de su hermana – hizo una pausa y Tk tragó saliva – hay una solución, ella puede volver a caminar, su caso es muy extraño, pero con la operación la señorita Yagami podrá volver a caminar.

- La noticia trajo esperanza a los ojos del moreno y tranquilidad para el resto, los padres de Matt y Tk se abrazaron, mientras Tk sonrió y soltó el aire que había guardado mientras escuchaba al médico, mientras Matt pasaba el brazo por el hombro de su hermano reconfortándolo.

- Sin embargo – volvió a hablar el doctor llamando la atención de todos – ha surgido otra complicación.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Matt preocupado.

- El estado de la señorita no es nada estable, ayer no habían signos de que pudiera enfermarse gravemente, pero hoy ha amanecido con una fuerte neumonia que puede transformarse en bronconeumonía o… peor, hemos hecho todo lo humana y médicamente posible por mantener su estado de salud estable, pero ella no colabora, no ha querido ingerir alimento desde que despertó y ha estado quitándose las agujas y los aparatos, su brazo esta muy lastimado y su ánimo decae en creces, ha intentado caminar varias veces produciéndose lesiones leves por las caídas, pero es mejor que no fuerce sus piernas o puede causar un daño peor.

- ¿no el dijeron la posibilidad de que puede volver a caminar? – pregunto la señora Takaishi, su voz sonaba nerviosa y preocupada.

- Lo hice, sin embargo tuve que decirle que el resultado se verá con el tiempo, no es de inmediato, pasaran varios meses mientras el sistema nervioso se recupera lentamente, pero lo hará, todo depende del cuidado y sobre todo, de ella, si la paciente continua sumida en esa depresión en la que se encuentra, su recuperación puede ser más lenta y tortuosa, así como puede nunca recuperarse.

- Kari… - Tk musito el nombre de su novia con tristeza, ella estaba sufriendo, estaba destruida y no estaba a su lado, miro a Tai quien tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- No es bueno que todos entren a verla en su delicada condición de salud, sin embargo creemos que tal vez hablar con alguien especial para ella la haga reaccionar – comentó el médico y Matt miró a Tk y a Tai, el rubio menor miro a Tai con tristeza, sabía que debía ir él, era su hermano, su familia, él tendría que esperar un poco más para poder verla, Tai bajó la mirada al suelo, parecía esatr pensando en algo crítico, nadie dijo nada esperando la respuesta del moreno, Tk miró a sus padres y se dirigió a las sillas que estaban cerca de la entrada.

- Tk – la voz de Tai le sonó algo extraña, levantó su rostro para observar al mayor de los Yagami, Tai no lo miraba simplemente tenía su vista fija en la ventana – saluda a mi hermana por mí – dijo él y caminó lejos del grupo, Tk asintió y siguió al médico a través de las blancas puertas.

- Bien, debe usar esto para poder verla, el estado de la señorita es de extremo cuidado, sus defensas están muy bajas debido al frío al que estuvo expuesta y cualquier soplo puede complicar aun más su situación – le dijo el doctor entregándole una bata azul y un tapabocas, Tk se los colocó con prisa para luego entrar a la blanca habitación.

Allí en esa inmensa y blanquecina habitación, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba Hikari recostada, tenía varios aparatos conectados a ella, con lentitud camino hacia ella en silencio, la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía reposar, el aparato indicaba los latidos de su corazón; al acercarse más pudo notar los morados en el brazo derecho de su novia, el rubio mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose mal por ella, con cuidado acercó una silla a la cama para poder estar junto a ella y cuidarla, sin embargo al sentarse, se encontró con dos orbes canela que lo miraban con miedo, el aparato comenzó a pitar con más frecuencia mostrando el miedo y los nervios que padecía la castaña.

- Takeru – musito ella débilmente, él sonrió y acarició el rostro de ella con ternura, las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de la castaña.

- No llores, todo va estar bien.

- No… no puedo caminar, ni si quiera sé si podré volver a… - su voz se quebró y la frase quedó inconclusa, Tk sintió de nuevo el dolor en su pecho.

- Si puedes, el doctor dice que volverás a caminar con la operación.

- ¿y… si no? Que tal si no me recupero, si… la operación no funciona.

- Tienes que creer que todo saldrá bien

- Aun así… demoraré en curar, tardaré unos 4 o 5 meses en ver los resultados, yo…

- Todo va estar bien, yo voy a estar a tu lado.

- No quiero atarte a mí de esta forma, no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima o por no herirme.

- No me estás atando a nada y tampoco estaré contigo por lastima o para no herirte – le dijo Tk levantando la voz, ella fijó su mirada en las blancas sabanas que la cobijaban – estaré a tu lado porque te amo y eres todo lo que necesito, no entiendo por qué crees que no querría estar a tu lado, eres mi todo, no puedo alejarme de ti.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo ella, su voz estaba impregnada por la desesperación – voy a estar solo en una silla de ruedas, no podré moverme sola, no podré estar a tu lado como antes.

- Eso no me importa Kari.

- No te importa ahora que sabes que puedo volver a caminar, pero… ¿si falla? ¿si no vuelvo a caminar?

- Tampoco me importara entonces – dijo el rubio mirándola seriamente, ella clavo sus torturados ojos en él – si vuelves a caminar, será un milagro del que siempre estaré agradecido, y si no, te amaré igual o más.

- No me mientas.

- No te estoy mintiendo y lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes en pensar que no te querré y que te dejaré? No podría Kari, no podría porque tú eres todo lo que veo en mi futuro, si tú no estás nada volvería a tener sentido, eres mi ángel, no, eres mi luz, tú me devolviste la esperanza y jamás he sido tan feliz, a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas, cosas que no quiero dejar de vivir ni de sentir – tomó la mano de la castaña entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro, Hikari escuchaba en silencio lo que su novio le decía, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, pero estaba asustada por su futuro, solo podía ver la silla de ruedas y eso la atormentaba, más el hecho de que Tk se cansara alguna vez de ella.

- No quiero quedarme sola… pero no quiero ser una carga para nadie – levantó ella la voz e invadida por el miedo trató de levantarse y salir de la habitación, Tk trató de retenerla, pero Kari se soltó y puso sus pies en el suelo, trató de saltar y correr, pero solo consiguió irse para delante, pero Tk logró evitar que se cayera abrazándola contra él, Kari trató de zafarse, y golpeó a Tk con sus débiles manos, pero el rubio no la soltó, solo la volvió a recostar, una repentina tos sobrecogió a la castaña, una enfermera entró rápidamente y dándole una medicina logró clamarla, tocó su frente y luego salió para buscar al médico, al verse solos de nuevo, ella volvió a hablar– no quiero quedarme paralítica.

- Entonces haz algo por ti misma – le dijo Tk alterado, ella lo observó agitada – deja de pensar en eso y mira la posibilidad que hay frente a ti, puedes volver a caminar sólo si tú pones de tu parte, si te sigues hundiendo en esta depresión que no te lleva a ninguna parte no lograrás superar esto, no volverás a caminar y me alejarás por completo, si tú no quieres seguir adelante y estar a mi lado y te rindes como ahora, entonces yo tampoco estaré a tu lado para verte decaer.

- Tk…

- ¡Por Dios, Kari! Aun hay una oportunidad, no la dejes ir, puedes volver a caminar y seguir adelante, aun si no pudieras recuperarte y quedaras paralitica, eres una gran persona y lograrás lo que sea, hay muchas personas en el mundo que están paralíticas y sin embargo logran maravillas, son independientes y salen adelante porque lo desean, no se echan a morir como estás haciendo, reacciona.

- Estoy asustada – musito ella aferrándose a la mano de su novio, él besó su frente con ternura tratando de calmarse un poco mientras ella, ya débil soltó su mano.

- Sé que lo estás, yo también lo estoy, esto no será fácil, pero lo superaremos, sé que si, muchas personas te necesitamos Kari, yo te necesito más que nada, no te rindas, no me dejes – murmuro cerca del oído de la castaña, ella asintió y tomó aire.

- No quiero perderte.

- No lo harás, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, pero no te rindas, sé que todo saldrá bien si tú te lo propones, yo solo no puedo hacer gran cosa – dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y ella sonrió más animada.

- Estaba… estoy muy asustada – dijo y volvió a toser, Tk se acercó a ella sin saber que hacer, pero Kari tomando su mano le indico que se encontraba mejor – no me siento nada bien, al parecer tengo neumonía… me siento muy débil y encima de todo no puedo caminar, no siento mis piernas, me encontraba desesperada y creí… creí que todos iban a culparme por esto, que ninguno se quedaría a mi lado.

- No sé como se te ocurren todas esas cosas – dijo Tk divertido y ella lo observó, sus ojos mostraban el cansancio que la dominaba y Tk sabía que ella necesitaba mucho descanso para poderse recuperar – prométeme que no pensarás más en eso – dijo y ella sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza – debo marcharme, tienes que descansar y creo que no te estoy ayudando en eso.

- No… no te vayas – pidió ella algo atemorizada y aferrando la mano del rubio con más fuerza, él sonrió y acarició de nuevo la mejilla de su novia.

- Volveré mañana y espero encontrarte mejor, de esa forma podrán hacerte la cirugía pronto.

- Tk… ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – preguntó con temor la castaña y Tk no pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar el estado del moreno.

- Está algo deprimido con todo esto, cree que te dejarás vencer y eso lo preocupa demasiado, no quiere verte triste y tampoco verte sufrir, pero si te ve mejor se repondrá.

- Quiero verlo.

- Le preguntaré al doctor si puede venir a verte ahora mismo – dijo Tk y besando la frente de la castaña se dirigió a la puerta – te amo – le dijo abriendo la puerta, ella sonrió complacida por esto.

- Yo también te amo – le contesto ella y sin más, el rubio cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia la sala de espera. Allí todos lo esperaban preocupados.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Matt al ver a Tk de nuevo, el rubio sonrió tranquilizando a su hermano mayor.

- Está mejor, creo que tiene un poco más de ánimo, o eso me parece a mí – dijo Tk y todos sonrieron ante esta noticia, sin embargo Tai seguía aislado de ellos, Tk se acercó a él algo nervioso – Tai… ella esta bien, estaba algo asustada y creo que sentirá más fuerzas si te ve.

- ¿ella te pidió que me animaras? – preguntó ásperamente el moreno, Tk negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Ella me pidió que fueras a verla – dijo el rubio y Tai lo miro a los ojos, de improviso se puso de pie y camino hacia el doctor, después de hablar un rato, este le dio permiso para ver a la castaña y con ánimo, Tai traspaso las blancas puertas, Tk sonrió al ver al moreno un poco más animado, sabía que esto ayudaría a Kari a tener valor y soportar todo esto.

Tai siguió al doctor y escuchó todos sus consejos, se coloco la bata azul y el tapabocas e ingresó al cuarto, la enfermera estaba revisando a Kari y volvía a inyectarle algo, Kari hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego se relajo, Tai observó en silencio par ano interrumpir y asustar a su hermanita, se veía tan frágil y pequeña que le costaba creer que era su hermana, aun así seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro en señal de agradecimiento a la enfermera, de repente la castaña comenzó a toser sin poder parar, se estaba ahogando, la enfermera de inmediato la ayudo y le dio un vaso con agua, Tai quiso acercarse, pero parecía pegado al piso, al pasar la crisis, Kari se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos mientras la enfermera abandonó la habitación no sin antes sonreírle a Tai e indicarle que podía acercarse más. Él, aun algo nervioso y preocupado se acercó a la tranquila castaña que reposaba en silencio, con dulzura acarició el cabello de su hermana haciendo que ésta abriera sus ojos de nuevo y los fijara en los de él, una sonrisa en el pálido rostro de la joven se esbozo tranquilizando un poco a Tai.

- Hermano… no sabes cuanto te extrañe – le dijo aún sonriendo y buscando con su mano la de Tai, él se dio cuenta y apretó entre la de él la de Kari para darle fuerza – lo siento mucho… lo siento.


End file.
